Entrapment
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: Soifon is assigned to the high profile noble case then blamed for a crime she did not commit. Yoruichi works for her family’s drug cartel and ends up waist deep in deception. How will Soi react as the truth is slowly unveiled about Yoruichi? **FINISHED**
1. The Beginning

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, sexual themes and course language.

Authors Note: Please review my story your reviews will be greatly appreciated along with constructive criticism, however flames will be plastered on my punching bag and used for Tae Kwon Do practice.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Definitions of Words Used

Jeet Kune Do- Martial arts fighting style similar to Kung Fu is a complete body and mind fighting style. Bruce Lee created this fighting style. It totally rocks. Jet Lee uses it to in all of his movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor I'm I making any money from these stories.

Entrapment

"Idiot", Soifon muttered, striking a final middle section punch to the heavy weight punching bag that stood before her.

'_Why did she have to be so stubborn?', _she thought to herself, a drop of perspiration flowing down her forehead.

In her mind, Soifon saw the short cut sandy blond's face with a defiant stare in her eyes. They had been assigned to each other for nearly two years and yet the taller woman still had the ability to get under her skin.

"Damn you Haruka," she scowled, no longer punching her target but laying a final spinning side kick to the bag with more force. A feeling of anger and frustration began to rise within in her once more.

Soi clutched her fist tighter while in a fighting stance, a feeling of remorse returning to her. Why didn't she try to prevent her partner from getting killed? The feelings of guilt were eating her up inside as flash backs from two nights ago flooded her mind once again.

---------

"Get ready", Soifon whispered clutching a black jericho nine millimeter in her hands. The guns ebony tip glistening within the darkness. She preferred this gun because of its crisp trigger, which made it perfect for an accurate shot.

She pressed her small frame against the cold brick wall and exhaled slowly calming herself. This was her first mission she'd been assigned to since she graduated from the police academy. A slight smile formed over her lips at the thought of no longer being allocated to give out routine traffic violations to civilians. She finally had a chance to show her department that she was the best.

Soi glanced over to her left at the tall silhouette across from her. The tall blonde seemed distracted; she continued to gaze intently ahead of them. Her forehead furrowed slightly and lips pressed together closely in a pondering fashion.

Soi could not believe how much the blonde's behavior had changed dramatically and it was getting worse each day. In fact Soifon noticed that Haruka started acting strange after they busted that mafia driver for 12 kilos of dope two weeks ago.

_I can't believe she's loosened her grip on her gun, _Soifon thought taking note of the dazed blond.

"Haruka?"

The blonde snapped out of her trance. Silver and emerald peers glared briefly at each other.

Soi tensed her grip on her gun feeling a slight tension in the air between them.

"What is it?" Haruka answered back.

"Get a grip on yourself. Do you want to get us both killed?"

Haruka smirked shaking her head while quickly loading her gun with twelve rounds. "That's not gonna happen."

"Then pay attention instead of spacing out," Soifon suggested beginning to get annoyed by her partners rising arrogance.

Haruka's eyes narrowed in defense at Soifon's suggestion. "I wasn't spacing out."

Soifon rolled her eyes in annoyance at her partners retort while glancing at her silver watch. _'Eleven-forty-five. Where is this guy?' _She thought to herself. They had been staking out their suspects hide out since one this afternoon and still no sign of him. Soi was trying not let her patience grow thin, but between her partner and having to wait in the cold for nearly ten hours she was on the verge of losing it.

"Right," Soi sighed sarcastically taking a step forward, but was stopped when someone sharply grabbed her wrist. She turned around immediately ready to shoot the other woman in the foot if needed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Haruka genuinely smiled at her dropping her façade. She gave Soifon's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're my partner, I won't let you die."

Soi looked at Haruka incredulously, her pride rising each second. She defiantly didn't want anyone pitying her because she was fresh out of the police academy, especially her partner who was considered one of the best investigators in the department.

"You don't have to. I knew my life would be on the line when I accepted this job."

Haruka let out an amused smile and released Soifon's wrist. "Ah….. pride comes back after all….."

Soi glared at Haruka in anger. For a brief moment her focus was no longer on their assignment, but on wiping that smirk off of her partner's face.

Haruka sensed the tension in the air and quickly explained herself. She remembered that Soifon was a fifth degree black belt in Jeet Kune Do and defiantly didn't feel like fighting right now.

"I'm not pitying you Soi. You're my partner and you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blond relaxed her shoulder's briefly continuing to slowly walk ahead of her. "You'll see sooner or later when the right one comes along."

Soifon understood what Haruka meant, but she refused to consider letting any people in past the walls she had set up around her self. In the past she withdrew from her walls because of her parents, but after they died she placed them back up again that is until her mentor, but she was gone now also. Soifon dismissed the thought and continued forward with Haruka.

Both of them sprang a surprise attack on Tousen while he was awaiting a meeting with his supplier for weapons.

"Shoot him Soifon," Haruka yelled from her position in Tousen's arms her white dress shirt drenched in her own blood.

Soi's forehead was drenched in perspiration along with an intense burning to her flesh the result of a bullet wound to her shoulder.

Time was ticking and she didn't have a minute to spare. If she shot Tousen she spared the risk of shooting Haruka as well or worse both parties could fall from the building. That wouldn't have been a problem except they were on a ten story building.

Tousen slowly moved closer towards Soifon; his dark dreads swaying slightly as he sneered at Soifon. "You haven't got it in you, girl."

Soi clutched her gun shaking uneasily she had never been forced to shoot a live target before. Damn that academy for not preparing her for this. She narrowed her eyes preparing for a more accurate shot, but saw that there wasn't one.

Within seconds a gun sounded off again, Tousen had followed through with his threat and shot at Soifon in retaliation.

Soi closed her eyes she thought she had been shot again, but to her surprise Haruka had taken the bullet for her instead. Slowly the tall blonde's body fell to the ground again, but this time not getting back up.

Soi gasped in shock, but brought her attention back to their attacker. A clear shot was guaranteed this time; she wasn't going to let it go by.

Tousen aimed his gun for another shot, but was quickly halted by a flood of bullets coming from Soi's gun. Tousen dropped to the ground dead, his eyes still open.

Soi immediately knelt down to where her partner had fallen soaked in a pool of blood.

"Haruka!"

The blond slowly turned her head blood trickling down from her mouth. Her breathing was becoming more intense by the second. She let out an uncontrollable cough, bringing up more blood.

"I'm sorry Soi," she coughed a second time her eyes slowly closing.

---------

A tear escaped Soifon's eyes remembering that night. The paramedics arrived too late; Haruka was pronounced dead on the scene.

Soifon swung again at the bag still pondering the past events. If Haruka hadn't been so careless from the start she would still be alive. The blonde never anticipated that Tousen would have an additional gun on him. Her shots even lacked precision on that night. It's almost as if her mind had been some where else.

Soifon cursed herself for being so slow in bringing Tousen down. Now she was left with the task of picking up the pieces of a life lost again. She grimaced at the memory of having to tell Haruka's family and girlfriend. Neither party took the news well and questioned her personally on what really went wrong. She replied that it was mission gone wrong.

After that day, she swore to herself she would never let anyone get remotely close to her again. First her parents died in a car accident and now her partner.

Could she have really told them that Haruka risked her life to save her? Would they still question her more as to why the blonde had done such a thing?

Soifon dismissed the thought turned shifting her hips to the side then brought up her left leg laying a high round house kick to the bag. The bag swayed back slowly.

Still Soifon couldn't suppress the feeling that something was wrong with the whole situation. After the mission, Haruka's body went missing at the morgue and still was not recovered.

_It doesn't make sense she was dead when the paramedics arrived. What happened to her body?' _she thought aiming her fist again at the punching bag only to have it caught by another hand.

Soifon looked up only to catch eyes with the golden peers of a familiar cocoa skin woman.

Yoruichi smiled mischievously at Soifon her playful grin widening.

"It's been a while, Soifon."


	2. Suspicion

Entrapment

Chapter 2

Soifon stood there on dojo floor, frozen not believing that the older woman was actually standing before her. It had been three years since she had laid eyes on her former mentor. She remembered Yoruichi leaving the academy right after she had graduated without even saying good bye or where she was going.

Was this some kind of sick joke being played on her?

Yoruichi began talking, as Soifon found herself memorized by the Shihouin heir's eyes. She blocked out Yoruichi's voice for a brief moment before breaking out of her trance.

Soifon's skin flushed pink in embarrassment. She silently scolded herself for zoning out and quickly reverted back to her normal demeanor. She hoped the blush had faded from her face.

"Yoruichi what are you doing her?" she questioned in a callous tone.

The long violet haired woman moved in closer to Soi and whispered in her ear, her voice changed to a seductive tone.

"You really wanna know?"

Soifon's face turned a dark scarlet this time. Although she wore a black sweat suit she was certain her entire body was flushed. She could feel once forgotten feelings resurrecting within her making matters even worse.

"N..N… never mind."

Yoruichi pulled away from Soi bursting in laughter at her protégé's reaction. She loved making Soi blush.

"I came here to clear my mind before my meeting with my father. Although I didn't expect to see you here, little bee."

Yoruichi slowly placed a reassuring arm around Soifon's shoulder then embraced her in a hug. "I missed you."

For a brief second a smile started to hug Soi's lips. She found Yoruichi's embrace to be comforting even though she was a little angry about her sudden leave. _'Her skin is so soft, I wonder what it be like to…._

Soifon promptly put an end to her thoughts. _'What I am I thinking? She's my friend. Get a grip on yourself Soi, those old feelings are gone.' _

Soifon carefully slide out of Yoruichi's embrace dismissing all her thoughts. She brought her attention back to her pending questions.

"How long will you be—

Soifon was cut off by a loud ring from her cell phone that was concealed in her left jacket's pocket. She lowered her head muttering to the floor more than Yoruichi. "Excuse me." She flipped open her phone.

"Hello Soifon!", a cheery voice spoke into the receiver, Soifon recognized the voice as Matsumoto's. "chief Ukitake request that you come in today."

"What time, Matsumoto?"

"Whatever time's good for you…

Matsumoto was abruptly cut off by Hitsugaya who was scolding her in the background.

Soifon heard Matsumoto pout then the cheery voice was replaced with a more serious one, it was captain Hitsugaya.

"Ukitake wants you here at two-o'clock sharp, we have a new case for you."

"I'll be there." Soi closed her phone shut and regretfully glimpsed at her watch she still had two hours before the meeting.

"I have to go now," Soifon bowed apologetically at Yoruichi, spun on her heel in the direction of the dojo's exit.

"Wait a minute, Soi," Yoruichi caught her hand right before she was about to leave.

Soi looked over her shoulder at Yoruichi. She saw that the woman's lips widen into a mischievous catty grin.

"W…w..what is it Yoruichi?"

The goddess smile widened.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, you wanna have dinner so we can catch up?"

"I don't know Yoruichi I –

"C'mon little bee it'll be fun. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven, ok?"

Soi paused for a minute really wondering if she should accept Yoruichi's invitation, realizing that if she didn't she'd be asked again by the goddesses.

"Ok."

Yoruichi surprised Soi by embracing her in another hug. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow night."

--

Soifon arrived at Tokyo's investigation sector at two' clock, she sat anxiously at Ukitake's polished wooden desk watching the pallid haired man skim over several papers in a manila folder he was holding.

"Did anything good happen while I was gone?" Soifon questioned breaking the silence in the room.

"As a matter of fact yes," Ukitake replied placing the tan folder down drawing his attention to Soifon. "several unexplained murders have been popping up quite frequently in Tokyo's eastern district."

Ukitake slid the tan folder in Soifon's direction. Soifon opened the folder to see a man's bloody head detached from its body. It's eye lids slightly open with its mouth detached.

Soifon continued to flip though each picture, each victim worse than the other. _ 'What kind of psycho would do this?'_ She placed the photos back in folder and slid them back to Ukitake.

"Are there any leads?"

Ukitake shook his head sorrowfully. "No party has come forward, but we believe this job was done by a professional. We have several suspects lined up, but we need evidence before we can bring them in."

Soifon narrowed her eyes at his explanation. "What are their names?"

Ukitake reached into his desk, pulling out an additional folder. Soifon took notice of the black letters on the folder labeled NOBLES.

"We have reason to believe that it could be linked to one of the four riches families in Tokyo. The families Shiba, Kuchiki, Tenou, and Shihouin are all suspects in this case."

Soifon could feel her heart drop the second Ukitake said Shihouin. _'Why would the Shihouin family be a suspect of a murder case?' _She decided to see just why each of these families particularly the Shihouin family were considered suspects.

"Chief, why do you suspect these families as suspects instead of a serial killer?"

"Because many of these families own casinos, nigh clubs and a monopoly of large business within this city. Also each of these victims is in dept to at least one of these families."

Soifon swallowed hard trying to remain calm, there was no way Yoruichi was involved in this crime. She clenched her fist deciding to probe for even more answers.

"Just how far does this rabbit hole go with this case?"

Ukitake proceeded to flip through another page in his file.

"We believe either one of these families is linked to an even greater supplier of weapons and drugs perhaps even the mafia. The main thing I want you to do is find out which family is the leak."

"I understand and after that?"

"Notify us."

Soifon nodded her head, rising from her seat. She stared to head out of the office.

"I'm also having Matsumoto and Hitsugaya help you just in case things go bad."

Soifon scowled to herself she thought she would be assigned to this case alone, she didn't think she could tolerate another partner let alone two of them.

Ukitake smiled as if he sensed her reaction. "Just contact them if you need any help and please be careful Soifon."

Soifon's hand was now on the brass door knob turning it. "I will and thank you Ukitake." With that Soifon was out the door back to her office.

--

Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too short the next chapter will be on Yoruichi.


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: Hey you guys thank you for your review on the last two chapters. I was surprised that I would be finished with this chapter this soon.

I will mention that a lot of things are going on in this chapter, things are picking up quit a bit. I hope you enjoy it and please send in review telling me what you thought about it.

Cop Terms

Affirmative- Yes

TA- dead body

CSI- Crime scene investigation unit. (I like the show on TV)

Entrapment 

Chapter 3

"I really don't see why you need my help," Yoruichi remarked picking up her cup of milk finishing its remains. She glared intently at the elder Shihouin. It wasn't hard for her to figure out her father's reason for calling this meeting.

Hideaki Shihouin sincerely smiled at his daughter. He was in a very good mood; everything was falling into place for him. His casino business and night clubs were flourishing greatly thanks to his last few sells of 12 kilo's of cocaine.

He picked up his cup of coffee downing the remaining contents then continued. "I seem to think otherwise; after all it is in the family's best interest."

Yoruichi raised an eye brow in an incredulous fashion. She despised when her father tried to rationalize his motives for crime. Throughout her childhood she remembered him leaving town for days to complete his drug dealing transactions.

Inside she fought the urge to literally jump him, the memory of her mother's death four years ago was still imprinting within her mind. Her mother was killed instantly by a bullet to her head by another drug lord because her father hadn't been totally truthful about a previous drug deal.

Yoruichi still couldn't believe after all these years her father was still willing to risk his own family for the sake of making a buck. Her father even involved her brother in the family business at a young age and now he was a drug king pin. Yoruichi knew that he was trying to put her back in this game of his again, but she had no intentions of going back to that life.

"Since when is it our family's business to over see your shit?" she retorted a hint of anger rising in her voice.

Hideaki shook his head; he was not surprised by his daughter's reaction. He took a deep breath, calming himself down slightly.

"Let me remind you, Yoruichi, this isn't the first time you've been involved with these affairs. If I remember correctly I flew you to South America to pick up a few ki---

"Only because you threatened to blackmail Kisuke since some idiots from his lab owed you money. Those scum of yours threatened to go to the press if I didn't do exactly what you wanted." Yoruichi's voice grew in intensity, as her golden eyes would never cease their enraged stare. "I'm not going to let you use me again……she swore, while starting to get up from the table. She regretted having come back to her father's penthouse for this meeting.

Hideaki's anger was rising within him also, he knew his daughter could be stubborn but he didn't expect this reaction. He decided to suppress his anger and try a different approach. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration at the same time sliding an envelope across the table. "Alright, I'm not going to force you."

Yoruichi eyed the envelope suspiciously. "What's this for?"

"It's for your brother, deliver it to him please."

Yoruichi grabbed the envelope and proceeded to head for the elevator slowly, but her father called her again.

"Oh and Yoruichi… please take some time and think about what I said. You may need to offer your services after all."

----

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at her father's last comment then exited on to the elevator. Downstairs she was greeted by a tall man wearing a green hat with blue jeans and matching green and white striped dress shirt.

"How did things go?" Kisuke questioned a smile on his face he noticed his best friend's exasperated expression still on her face. He suspected this reunion with her family wouldn't be a happy one.

Yoruichi sighed. "He wants me back in, for another job. She lifted the envelop in her hand examining it. What message did her father have for her brother this time? '_Probably to execute some addict for an overdue dept_.' she thought starting to open the envelope up.

Kisuke's smile faded replaced with a more serious expression. "You know it's different this time, it won't be so easy to get out."

"I know we're already in this thing waist deep." Yoruichi leaned up against the wall of the waiting room while taking out the folded paper from it's envelop. The letter read: Complete district job on 46th street.

Yoruichi pondered the letter written in red ink. Usually she never involved herself in affairs like these, but curiosity got the better of her. She remembered reading the news papers on several killings that had been happening for the past few weeks.

_'I hope Hisoka hasn't lost his mind. The killings may be why father wants me back in the game. Hisoka probably is a suspect by now, there's only one way to find out…. she thought. _ "Kisuke this is bad, my father's empire is bigger than we thought and he may also be working for someone else now."

Kisuke pushed back his hat, revealing jaded peers. A worried look was on his face at his best friend's explanation. "I see, have mentioned this to Soifon?"

Yoruichi shook her head in reply. "I don't want her to get involved in this mess, her whole life would be in jeopardy."

"Yoruichi, she's a cop her life's in jeopardy every day."

Yoruichi moved closer to Kisuke executing her fist quickly at his right shoulder.

Kisuke winked in pain, rubbing the now aching shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

Yoruichi walked past him heading for the exit to her black BMW M3 sports car. "Let's go Kisuke."

"Where are we going?"

"The eastern side of Tokyo, on 46th street, there's something there I wanna to check out."

-----

Hideaki Shihouin continued to stare at the place his daughter exited, but his focus was turned towards the other occupant that was now coming into the room.

A tall man with short burnet hair and glasses dressed in a black tailored suit smiled at Hideaki. "What did she say?" the man inquired

Hideaki shook his head sorrowfully at Aizen. "She refused, we just need to give her some time, and she'll come around."

A displeased frown formed on Aizen's face. "I hope she does Hideaki, because if she doesn't your daughter will be a liability to our operation. We can't afford to keep her around if she does, understand?"

Hideaki nodded. "Of course, but my son will handle Yoruichi. She just needs some coaxing back in."

"Make sure you do, because I hate to get even more hands dirty this time."

"Understood, however that won't be necessary."

Aizen walked to the window staring down at Tokyo's night life. "Let's hope not. He turned away from the window calmly looking at Hideaki. Now… how has business been going today?"

--------

Soifon slammed her fist on her desk in frustration. '_There was no way Yoruichi could be apart of this mes_s, she thought. She had known Yoruichi throughout her five years in the police academy and Yoruichi herself was paid to train cops in the past. Why would she dirty her hands with drug and gun dealing? Questions started to flood her mind once more, but she suppressed her suspicions to the back of her mind.

_'There's just no way, she's apart of this,' _she concluded taking a seat in her leather chair. She glanced at the folder that contained each invoice, bank statement and purchases of every noble family. She feared looking into that envelope, wondering if she would actually find what she didn't want to know.

Soifon sighed in exasperation moving her hand to the folder. "But still I have to se—

Beep…. "Soifon?" Hitsugaya called beeping Soifon's Nextel phone.

Soifon drew her hands away from the folder and pressed her walkie talkie button on her phone.

"Yes, captain?"

There was another quick beep then a reply. "Meet us on the eastern district on 46th street; we've got a TA on our hands."

"Affirmative." Soifon quickly grabbed her black police jacket and scarf heading out the door leaving the folder on her desk.

Before entering the crime scene Soifon checked her surroundings as she stepped out of her grey police car. To her left a crowd of reporters struggled against two cops to get a look at the crime scene. Soifon shook her head in disgust at their attempts wondering why would any one fight so hard just to get a look at a dead body. The whole idea of death saddened her, although she knew it was inevitable of happening to anyone. She continued to walk into the crime scene.

Rangiku stood a few inches away from the bloody mess, fighting back the urged to throw up at the sight of the dismembered body a few inches away from her.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" Soifon questioned her looking over at the strawberry blond that now held a pink handkerchief to her mouth and was bending over.

Rangiku only pointed ahead of her mumbling to the ground more than to Soifon. "The captain's over there with the body."

Soifon shook her head not surprised by the other woman's reaction to blood. She remembered Rangiku at the police academy had a small tolerance for hard crime.

The entire center of 46th street was covered in a pool of blood. Soifon walked over to the dismembered body the victim was an emaciated man possibly a drug attic. Soifon noticed that the blood surrounding the man's body was scarlet with undertones of blue, which indicated that this crime probably happened a few hours ago.

"This is sick," Toushiro pointed out staring at the scene his left hand dressed in a white glove. He picked up a soggy blood soaked wallet with some fingers still attached to it. He deposited it in a black bag.

"Who called it in?" Soifon asked scanning the crowd at the same time attempting to stop the nauseous feeling rising up in her stomach.

"One of the Shiba family members, they spotted this while returning from delivering a fire work order. Toushiro turned his head in Rangiku's direction.

"Matsumoto come her, I want you take pictures before the rest of CSI gets here."

Rangiku coughed concealing her mouth even more. "But captain I can't stand the smell of the body. Kurotsuchi is on the way with the morgue and -----

"MATSUMOTO!"

Soifon tuned both of her partners out focusing in on the crime scene. This killing was intentional; the killer obviously was mocking them deliberately killing a person in broad day light. She took out her note pad, writing some notes down, then suddenly she noticed a shadowy figure standing to close to the crime scene.

Soifon glared out of the corner of her eye recognizing that the figure was indeed a man his face hidden by a large base ball and mask. The man was staring fixedly at her and the body. She turned around her silver peers meeting cobalt ones.

The man stiffened then immediately ran off. Soifon took off after him. "He's the killer," she shouted back behind her.

Toushiro and Rangiku paused then followed behind Soifon, disregarding the gasp of their audience of reporters.

Soifon followed her suspect through the crowd, passing by blurred faces. She was determined not to lose the man.

The quickly zipped to his left running down a nearby alley.

Soifon paused at the entrance of the alley; she withdrew her gun then entered the alley. She scanned the dark alley looking for the masked man.

"Drop your gun," a husky voice demanded behind her she could feel the silver tip of his gun to her back.

Soifon slowly dropped her gun to the ground. She slowly looked over her shoulder at her attacker. The man shook nervously about the whole situation. Soifon really wondered if he was the killer because of he seemed so nervous.

The masked man took a deep breath then spoke.

"N…n...now hold on so I can… What the…. He was immediately silenced as the gun sounded off. The man fell to the ground a few inches away from Soifon.

Soifon froze. Did he shout her? Carefully she turned around to see Yoruichi standing in front of her, her shoulder bleeding from a gunshot wound. Kisuke stood a few inches away holding the suspect up against the wall.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon spoke surprised, at the same time noticing the woman was still standing despite the wound to her shoulder

****

I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up soon, since I'm still on winter break. Please write a review.


	4. Suspect

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: Hey you guys thanks for your review on the last three chapters. I apologize for the messed up spelling and grammar mistakes for the last three chapters, but I've now gotten back up with my beta readers, so you can now expect past chapters have been corrected.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

I may be a little slow with updates for the next few days. I'm back at my university for the spring semester and practicing for my next belt exam in Tae Kwon Do, so wish me luck.

Definitions

Pressure points- In the study of martial arts, practitioners do not focus just on increasing the "brute strength" of their strikes, but also on the target of their strikes to maximum the impact, and to achieve specific outcomes. There are several types of pressure points, each of which is applied differently, and each one creating different effects. When practiced in the right way these strikes can be fatal to any opponent.

Entrapment 

Chapter 4

Yoruichi smiled disregarding the pain that was traveling through her arm. "Are you ok Soi?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived on the scene. Hitsugaya stared at the four people in front of him. At once, he recognized the injured woman standing in front of Soifon.

"Yoruichi Shihouin?" he noted aloud. Toushiro wondered why would the member of one of their suspect families be this close to the murder scene. _Why would the member of one of the suspected families be this close to the murder scene… something isn't right here… _he thought as he looked at the people before him. He briefly looked to the side of the alley to see a discarded gun and the injured Shihouin heir. Kisuke was holding the suspect they had been chasing now up against the wall.

"Yeah you got him," Rangiku cheered despite the fact that she was out of breath from running.

Soifon glared at her attacker. She dearly wanted to beat his brains in for shooting Yoruichi in the arm. Knowing that doing so was unnecessary, she simply glared at the man keeping her little fantasy a fantasy. Snatching off the ski mask that hide his face, she proceeded by forcing him into the brick wall even more as she held onto his jacket. The now revealed blonde shook afraid of the short cop.

"Who do you work for?" Soifon spat at the man in rage.

The blond gulped wishing Kisuke had not backed away from him, he saw the enraged glares the woman had on her face. Kira knew he had made some kind of mistake. "I was just following orders," he stammered using his hands to shield his faces.

"Who's orders?" Soifon hissed balling her fist up with his shirt still in her hand she gave him forceful hit. She had been trained that this was a pressure point that would affect his lungs by hitting him in the middle of his chest a few inches below his ribs.

Kira could feel the weight of his body go heavy as the petitie cop struck him. He struggled to breath, wishing he had never got caught. "I..I'm not at liberty to say that."

Soifon jerked Kira's shirt once again, striking him in the same spot again.

Kira gasped in pain feeling like he was suffocating. He felt like someone had placed a plastic bag over his head and left it there for him to die. "Ow…. Please stop, maim your hurting me."

"That's enough, Soi," Yoruichi interrupted in a calming voice, now behind Soifon. Yoruichi was using her right hand to cover the wound on her left arm.

Soifon turned around loosening her grip on Kira's shirt. Kira let out a gratifying sigh for air. He had no idea what this woman had just done to him, but was glad she had finally let go.

"That's ok, we'll bring you in for questioning," Toushiro announced as he walked forward and withdrew a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket. Quickly, he grabbed Kira from the wall and secured the handcuffs securely around his wrists.

"But captain, she's hurt…" Rangiku pointed out referring to Yoruichi's gun shot wound.

Toushiro nodded understanding his partner's concern. His turquoise peers turned to Soifon. "Soifon, radio in the paramedics for hel-

"That's not necessary, I'm fine," Yoruichi interjected forcing a reassuring smile onto her face. She disregarded the throbbing pain in her left arm; a trip to the hospital was not on her list of things she wanted to do today.

Soifon gave her sempai a worried stare. She was deeply concerned about her well-being. "Yoruichi you're bleeding, you do need to see a doctor," She said.

Toushiro sighed not wanting to get involved between the two. "If that's what you insist Yoruichi." He brought his attention back to Soifon. "Meet us back at the police station as soon as you can; we have a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir," Soifon replied as Toushiro walked past her, pushing Kira ahead of him.

"Thanks for your help folks and sorry to get you involved in this mess," Rangiku apologized waving at the remaining three then turned to run and catch up with her captain.

"Well that was fun," Kisuke remarked watching the two investigators take Kira away. He then turned his eyes towards Yoruichi. "I'll catch up with you, Yoruichi I'm going to see if Kukaku can offer some help with this problem."

Yoruichi nodded and watched her best friend depart also. Kisuke waved a reassuring smile plastered on his face, his eyes meeting hers. Yoruichi could feel the reality of her situation hitting her again they really didn't have long to decided what to do about her father's request. She felt like it was her fault for dragging Kisuke back into this mess and now he was trying to find a way out for them both. The pain in her shoulder increased as she watched Kisuke's pace quickened, he disappeared on to another street.

Soifon turned her attention to Yoruichi. Blood was trickling down from her wounded arm. For a brief second Soifon thought, she had seen Yoruichi wince in pain. "Let's get you to a doctor." She said in a concerned tone placing a gentle hand on Yoruichi's good shoulder

Yoruichi forced a smile, the pain in her arm increasing. She wanted to say she was ok, but knew Soi would catch on she was lying.

"Alright let's go."

----

At the hospital, Soifon sat patiently in the examination room with Yoruichi. The large room was painted white with a large picture of the anatomy of the human body hanging in the corner. The room had a slight chill to it and was quiet with only the ac unit turning on and off periodically. Soifon also noticed various degrees hanging of on the wall to her left. One for a ph d in human medicine and another for Pharmacology each was awarded to a person named Unohana Retsu. 

Soifon felt a little relieved that the doctor was at least qualified to see patients and evidently had a great amount of knowledge on medicine as a whole. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Yoruichi carefully. The tanned skinned smiled a catty grin back at her, knowing she was being watched. Yoruichi was fighting back the urge to cancel this whole visit because her nervousness was trying to get the best of her. The burning in her arm intensified reminding her, the reason she had to be here.

A light blush graced Soifon's face. "T…thank you, Y..Yoruichi… for earlier. I'm sorry you got hurt." Soifon stuttered in embarrassment, her eyes averted away from her mentor and to a cabinet. She hated revealing her feelings to other's even though it was Yoruichi she was talking to.

Yoruichi snorted in disbelief at Soifon's last remark. "It's not your fault Soi; I put my self in that position to get hurt. It's ok."

"But if I hadn't been so careless and went into that alley you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Soifon's voice was low in a melancholy tone her face was staring down at the floor. She was disappointed in herself, how could she let someone she cared about get injured again? Soifon was feeling she really didn't deserve the right to be a cop, let alone to be a friend of Yoruichi.

Yoruichi got up from her seat and kneeled down to where Soifon sat she stared at Soifon in concern.

Soifon met her gaze. "Yoruichi I…."

Yoruichi pressed a finger to Soi's lips. ….. "I told you it was ok."

"But…. Soifon started, but no words would come out of her mouth. She wanted to ask Yoruichi how was it ok? She was suppose to be a cop and she couldn't even take protect her from getting hurt. Feelings of remorse attempted to resurrect within Soifon, but she held them back from being voiced out.

The door slowly opened letting in a woman dressed in a white doctor coat. Her brunet hair was fashioned in a long braid that flowed down from her shoulders and in her right hand she carried a clipboard.

She smiled warmly greeting Yoruichi and Soifon. "Hello, I'm Doctor Unohana Retsu."

Yoruichi turned around as nervousness setting in. She hated going to the hospital, especially since she knew she would need stitches remembering the seriousness of her wound. The bullet would have to be taken out as well_. This was not going to a good visit,_ she thought.

Within an hour, doctor Retsu had placed Yoruichi under some heavy painkillers, and had successfully retrieved the bullet from out of the Shihouin's arm. Yoruichi struggled for nearly thirty minutes when she first saw the needle that Dr. Unohana had to administer to her.

Soifon tried to help in calming Yoruichi down, reminding her that the needle was needed to prevent infection. Yoruichi declined Soi's entire suggestion, in the end Unohana had to sedate Yoruichi as well as numb the pain while taking the bullet out of Yoruichi's arm. Yoruichi still winced at the site and feel of the stitches being put in her arm. Doctor Unohana finished her up with bandaging Yoruichi's wound.

"There, it's finished" Unohana announced examining Yoruichi's newly bandaged arm. "Your arm will still be in pain for a few days so I've prescribed some medication to subside the pain." Unohana then walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small see through bottle, which she handed to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took the bottle and examined the contents within it. The pills were small football shaped gelatins. "So this is it?"

"Yes, but be careful not to consume any alcohol with this medication. That will only heighten the effects of the drug. If you drink only a small amount of alcohol this will make your body feel like you've had ten cups of alcohol. It's a powerful pain reliever. I wouldn't recommend that you drive while on it either," the doctor explained.

For a brief moment, Soifon noticed a disappointed frown form on Yoruichi's face while she was getting up heading for the room's exit. However, within seconds, it was gone replaced by her normal smile as they both walked to the elevator.

Yoruichi was still a little drowsy from the pain killers she tried focusing her eyes ahead of her, the previous experience with the bullet on her mind. If Soifon wasn't with her she would have never came to the hospital. She smiled at the thought of her little bee concerned about her and stole a glance of her.

Soifon focused her eyes ahead, the day was nearly gone by and she had even more things to do at work. She grimaced at the thought of being stuck at work pulling an all niter again. She was glad that Yoruichi's injuries had been successfully attended to now.

Yoruichi pressed the down button, drawing her attention to Soifon. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, but I have to go back to the police station to see about that suspect," she told Yoruichi as they both boarded the elevator.

"What are you doing after that?" Yoruichi questioned a smile hugging the corner of her lips as they both got on to the elevator.

"I guess I'll go home." Soifon stated plainly looking at a near by clock it was now six-thirty in the evening.

The elevator came to a halt at the bottom floor, Yoruichi and Soifon walked out of the hospital heading for the parking lot. The main entrance to the hospital was filled with doctors running or walking to different destinations.

Yoruichi wrapped her good arm around Soifon's shoulder. "How about getting something to eat with me and Kisuke later? We'll be eating at the noodle house on 75th street."

Soifon hesitated. She wanted to accept, but she had no idea how long it would take her to finish her report on the suspect. She also reminded herself that Yoruichi's family was a suspect, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. _'There's no way she's apart of the murder case, but still I need to get back to work.' She thought disappointed. _"Alright, I'll be there after finishing up some things at work." They both were now outside the entrance of the hospital.

"Great!" Yoruichi cheered embracing Soifon in an unexpected hug even though her wounded arm was hurting. She whispered in Soi's ear in a silky voice. "Don't keep me waiting."

Soifon suddenly could feel the inside of her body beginning to burn as her face flushed completely red. "...O…o…ok" she squeaked looking down at the ground. _'Calm down Soi, you don't want Yoruichi, she's your friend remember. She wouldn't want you any, you couldn't even protect her when she needed you.' _ Subconsciously Soifon's eyes stared at Yoruichi's flawless body, then to her soft lips, then finally to her perfectly sized breasts.

"Look at my little bee checking me out," Yoruichi teased realizing what Soifon was doing.

Soifon paused embarrassed even more. "N…n…no I.. I… wasn't," Soifon stuttered wishing she could go hide in a black hole for the rest of her life. Why had she just done that?

Yoruichi leaned down, their faces where inches apart. Her golden eyes looked straight at Soifon's silver ones. She whispered in a seductive voice. "Do you like what you see?"

Soifon coughed not knowing exactly how to reply. All of her blood had rushed to her face causing it to resemble a tomato.

Yoruichi broke off into laughter at Soifon's reaction, but was quickly silenced by the ringing of her cell phone.

Soifon sighed relieved that her attention was no longer on her. She decided to leave before she embarrassed herself even more. "I'll s…s…see you later, Y…Y…Yoruichi." Soifon walked off of the hospital's cemented plat form and headed to the parking lot.

"See you tonight," Yoruichi smiled waving at Soifon as she walked off. _'I can't get her involved in this mess,' _she thought diverting her attention back to her call.

"I didn't know you went back to working for the pigs, sis," a husky voice commented over the receiver.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, her entire demeanor turned into a serious one. She recognized that the speaker was her brother. "I haven't, the cops aren't related to you."

"That's really smart sis, although I'm warning you to stay out of my decorating of the eastern district."

Yoruichi paused in disgust, how could Hisoka classify dissembling bodies as decorations? She wondered why he had reverted to killing people in the first place. She chose to carefully question him further.

"You're sick you know that, right? Why do you choose to chop up innocent people because they owe you money? The cops will be knocking on your door in no time."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line then Hisoka chuckled into the phone line. "That's not gonna happen, this operation's been going on for months now, and by the time the cops figure it out it will be too late," he hissed. "I'll personally make sure that every single cop is discarded once that happens this city is Aizen's. The city won't stand a chance at protecting itself, once that happens they'll have to turn to us for help.

Yoruichi silenced herself as she carefully listened to her brother's explanation. _'So that's why father called me back here, to help him take over the city.' _"You make it seem like its that easy."

"Oh it is. I've gotten away with murder several times in the last two weeks to be exact," he said proudly.

Yoruichi tightened her grip on her cell phone at her brother's confession to the murders. Either her brother was extremely doped up right now, or he really had gone crazy. "How could you do that to those innocent people Hisoka? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy? Oh no… just a little more enlightened. Father's placed me in charge of discarding all the lose ends, which is every debtor and interference. That includes Soifon."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes in anger. Suddenly, a burst of rage rose within her at hearing her brother's threat. "Hisoka if you go near her, I'll kill you myself."

Hisoka paused then smiled ignoring Yoruichi's threat. "Sis, stay away from Soifon. You'll only make things bad for her."

With those final words Yoruichi's phone went dead. She clutched her phone together in anger causing it to break. She wasn't expecting this to happen. She knew her father would choose to play dirty, but this was on the line of insanity. _'We'll see about that Hisoka. I'll take care of you myself.'_


	5. Lethal Intentions

Author's Note: Hey you guys thanks for your review on the last three chapters. I apologize for the messed up spelling and grammar mistakes for the last three chapters, but they have been corrected.

Please review my story**.** **Reviews, along with constructive criticism, will be greatly appreciated;** however**,** flames will be plastered on my punching bag and used for Hapkido and Tae Kwon Do practice.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Entrapment 

Chapter 5

"Were going to try this again, and _**I**_ expect a better answer," an orange haired man began his infuriated brown eyes never leaving the other occupant across from him. He loosened his black tie and rolled up his shirt's sleeves.

Kira Izuru stood across from Ichigo shaking nervously like a leaf as the lights shown down on him. He had been in the interrogation room for nearly four hours refusing to give any information on his boss. This was his second interrogator in four hours first a short white man punched him in the face and now he was being scowled by a strawberry haired district attorney.

It had become stuffy within the room now. The rising heat caused drops of perspiration to trickle down from Kira's forehead. He swallowed hard at the idea of giving into the district attorney's demand, but realized it would leave to his own demise. In his mind the police would not be able to protect him from his boss if he gave in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any information to give you" he sighed.

"Wrong answer!" Ichigo yelled spiting in Kira's face, he shoved the blond up against the wall. "Your going to tell us _every_ thing you, know. Or else I'll stick your ass back in your cell !"

Kira froze gritting his teeth in fear while looking Ichigo straight in the eye. "P…please don't hurt me…. I was only following orders. I don't know any thing."

"That's not good enough punk," Ichigo growled tightening his grip on Kira's shirt. He was determined to get some answers from the blond, this whole case was making his entire district look bad.

The commissioner was now questioning if it was really a good idea to place him as district attorney due to his young age. He had even threatened his deputy in the matter as well. Ichigo made up his mind; no matter how long this was going to take he wasn't going to let this guy off until he got some answers.

Ichigo raised his fist, slamming it right into Kira's jaw causing the blond's mouth to bleed. He deliberately struck the blond, he was tired of playing games with him.

Kira coughed up blood quickly spiting it on the floor; he looked up at Ichigo dread in his eyes. "Y…y….your not suppose to touch me. I…I… want to speak to my attorney," he stuttered

Ichigo glared at him in disgust releasing his grip on the other man's shirt. "What attorney?" His arms were now crossed proudly, this time he had him. He was in charge of every single attorney in Tokyo.

Kira froze in fear at Ichigo's reply, he realized now he was in deep trouble. He thought now wouldn't be such a bad idea if he told a lie to get this maniac off of him.

Outside the interrogation room Rangiku watched the scene with the deputy district attorney Rukia Kuchiki. Rangiku was surprised that the district attorney would result to actually hitting their only suspect. She remembered that her captain had almost lost his temper with the suspect earlier, but luckily for Kira, captain Hitsugaya was called to another meeting before he could revert to using force. In an attempt to get some kind of answer out of the suspect, the district attorney was called in and now he was loosing his temper.

"Why am I not surprised," Rukia sighed moving a single strand of her raven hair from out of her face. She knew her partner would loose his temper considering that both of their jobs were on the line now. She took out a note pad, taking down more notes for her file then glanced at her watch it was time for them to go on break. She knocked on the glass, attempting to get Ichigo's attention. Ichigo ignored the knock yelling rash obstinacies at Kira.

"Matsumoto," Soifon called out walking over to the two. Soifon knew she was late, but had no idea that the district attorney would choose to drop by the office today. She immediately recognized that the shorter woman standing next to Rangiku was the deputy district attorney.

Soifon took a deep breath calming herself; she knew she could work under pressure without it getting to her. This wasn't the first time the district attorney showed up unannounced and she wasn't aware of it. She continued to walk forward towards the two.

"Soifon, is every thing alright with Miss Shihouin?" Rangiku questioned her eyes averting to the other woman. She hadn't expected Soifon to be back this early from the hospital.

"How do you know the Shihouin's?" Rukia questioned interrupting the conversation. She was a member of the four noble families as well, but really didn't have a relationship with her brother. Who owned one of the most prestigious law firms in Tokyo.

"Yoruichi Shihouin is an old friend of mines; she was shot by our suspect earlier, Deputy Kuchiki. I escorted her to the hospital today, she's doing fine now."

"Good but…

Rukia was silenced by the sound of the door knob to the interrogation room being opened. Ichigo stepped out into the lobby cracking his knuckles a frustrated smug on his face. "That bastard's still not talking. Matsumoto, tell the prison guards our suspect will be staying in there for a few hours. I'll have Soifon finish up the next part of the interrogation.

"Yes sir," Matsumoto nodded then walked away from the trio and down another hall way.

Ichigo drew his attention to Soifon. "Don't go easy on him, I know there's a lot he's not telling us. Once your finished I want a full report on today's incident by Monday. We need to also bring in Yoruichi for questioning as well."

Soifon felt her heart drop at the district attorney's request. _'Does he know something I don't? Is Yoruichi apart of the killings after all?' _she thought, her heart beating even faster.

Ichigo noticed the air had suddenly become tense between the two. "Is there something wrong, Soifon?

Soifon took a quick breath hoping her apprehension didn't seem so obvious to him. "No it's just that she's my friend. Why is her presence needed for questioning?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just for general procedures, she may be able to help with this investigation. She was one of the academy's best investigators. She trained me as well."

Soifon nodded her head, relieved. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Good, here you'll need this to write down the information from our suspect," Ichigo noted handing her a clip board.

Soifon took the clip board reading over the suspects' description and occupation. Kira Izuru, 24 years old, 6'0. 

Ichigo smirked his eyes meeting Soifon's grey ones. "Remember go easy on him, but don't kill him Soifon."

"I will sir." Soifon nodded her head in reply disregarding the joke that Ichigo just spoke. She had no intentions of going easy on the suspect, especially after the trouble he caused earlier.

With that Ichigo and Rukia were gone leaving Soifon alone. Soifon could hear Rukia scolding Ichigo for punching their only suspect. She could hear Ichigo muttering an explanation on why he thought it was necessary to use such measures with **his **interrogation then there was a loud slap heard. Then Ichigo growling on why he was hit in the face?

Soifon smiled at hearing the argument; even though the two argued she thought they were a perfect team together, especially Ichigo's devotion to his partner. She brought her attention back to the task at hand. She grimaced remembering the fourteen page report she had to present to them in two days, but first the interrogation. She turned to her left grasping the brass door knob in front of her that led to the interrogation room.

Inside the white room there was a small circular wooden table with one bright light hanging from the ceiling. Kira sat at the other end of the table staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, but his eyes quickly focused on the new occupant in the room. He quickly backed his chair up to the other side of the room, immediately recalling who the short cop was.

"W…what are you doing here?" Kira blurted out wondering if his last attacker sent this woman in here to kill him.

Soifon narrowed her eyes pulling up a near by chair she took her seat at the table. She flipped to a fresh page on her clip board and removed a pen from her side pocket. _'This won't take long.'_ she thought to herself while glancing at her watch it was now nine-thirty five. She glared at her suspect who hesitantly pulled his chair up to the table.

"Lets start with the first question, who do you work for?" Soifon started her eyes glaring at Kira.

Kira sighed sadly his eyes staring down at the table. "You people have no idea who you're dealing with." He spoke warily his eyes averting from the table and now searching the room.

Soifon lifted one eyebrow in an incredulous fashion at Kira. What was he talking about? Was this suspect actually threatening her now? She looked him square in the eye, deciding to take matters in her own hands once again. She rose from her seat, her fist balled up. She was not about to go through this interrogation without getting any answers.

Within seconds she had him up against the wall her hands grabbed his shirt holding him in place. Time was ticking and she was not in the mood for playing games.

Kira could feel his throat tightening in fear, his heart beat faster. He stared down at the short cop remembering how things went earlier; he had no intentions on repeating the previous incident.

"A…Alright," he swallowed struggling to get out of her grip. "His name is Hisoka… that's who I work for."

Soifon glared at the blond threateningly she still had him up against the wall. She felt that he was lying to her once again, she inquired further. "Is that all you know?"

Kira gulped realizing he was already in enough trouble. He wasn't going to cop out totally. "Y….yes maim," he stuttered feeling his captives grip tighten.

Soifon released her hold on Kira allowing him to breath. She walked back over to the table writing down the blond's confession. A satisfied smile hugged her lips. Now she had something to work with. Since the suspect confessed she could launch the start of an investigation to find this Hisoka guy. She looked up at the clock on the wall, it read eleven' o'clock. A disappointed sigh escaped her; she knew it was to late to meet Yoruichi at the noodle house. '_She may already be gone_,' she thought to her self grabbing her note book and heading for the exit, she looked over her shoulder at the blond.

Kira was huddled in a corner shivering like it was freezing in the room. "P…please don't leave me here by myself maim. I know they're coming for me."

Soifon turned around at her suspect a confused look on her face. "Who is coming after you?" she questioned him.

"Hisoka, once he finds out I've rated him out he'll kill me … then he'll come after you," Kira announced jerking his head to the left and right as if he was watching every corner in the room for a wire.

Soifon rolled her eyes there was no way this Hisoka character would be able to walk into the police station and kill his own man. Let alone come after her, he didn't even know who she was. However Soifon couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had came over her.

She sighed thinking it would be best to send a prison guard to get Kira. '_He may be suicidal,' _she thought to herself then glanced back at the blond. "Don't worry, I'll send a guard, in here to take you back to your cell," she replied in an assuring tone then walked out of the interrogation room, locking the door behind her.

Outside the interrogation room Soifon pulled out her cell phone to call Yoruichi while taking note of her surroundings. For it to be midnight it was surprisingly quiet at this part of the station. She scrolled down to her mentor's name in her phone book and pressed the dial. The phone rang three times, but still no answer. Her message service came on. "Hey this is Yoruichi, leave a message and I'll get back to you," a cheery voice remarked then was quickly replaced by a beep.

"Yoruichi, this is Soi, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you tonight for dinner, but things ran late over here at work. May be we could do some thing else tomorrow and dinner, that is if you want to. Call me when you get a chance." Soifon ended the call, closed her phone's receiver and withdrew her keys from her pocket.

Above her the lights flickered for a brief second, Soifon caught sight of a shadowy silhouette crossing over the hall way in front of her. She blinked not believing what she had seen the lights reverted back to there normal state and there was no person walking across the hall.

'_Calm down, Soi whatever that was it was just your imagination,' _ she thought now walking down the hallway noticing that each office door was closed except for Ukitake's that had a janitor taking out the trash.

Soifon knocked on the door of the office, a man with short cut white hair, and a weird wide smile looked up from the trash bin that was in his hand.

"Hello," Gin smiled his eyes not visible because they were covered by his hat.

"What are you doing in the Chief inspector's office?" she questioned eyeing the custodian suspiciously. Soifon knew the janitor cleaned up during after hours, but why was this janitor actually in the office and not cleaning the hall way instead.

Gin only continued to smile, he didn't want to have to deal with Soifon, and it would only make things seem so obvious if he did take her down now. However he wasn't suppose to be seen by any one while at the police station, so he would still have to change his plans before his mission was completed. He widened his smile, looking her in the eyes. "I'm only following orders, I was told to take out the trash of every office," Gin explained his smile never fading from his face.

Soifon glared at the janitor one last time then headed out the office. She made a mental note to question Ukitake tomorrow about the responsibilities of the police department's custodian services. "Carry on," she murmured continuing her walk down the hall way. _'May be I am over reacting to this case',_ she thought pushing open the exit door to the police department's parking lot. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as the cold night air greeted her. Her stomach growled due to missing dinner. 'I hope I didn't throw away that leftover pizza last night,' she out loud while walking to her car.

Once at home instead of getting something to eat Soifon took a shower and went straight to bed. She was exhausted from the events that happened today, but was pleased by finally getting a confession from there suspect. _'At least one part of the investigation is completed,' _she thought hugging her bed covers around her body. She closed her eyes drifting peacefully off to sleep.

At one-thirty in the morning Soifon was awakened by the sound of glass shattering from down stairs. She quickly grabbed her gun from a drawer in her night stand and headed down stairs. All of the lights including the ones to her kitchen stove were turned off. She clutched her gun tightly noticing the sudden draft that was in the room. A chill traveled down from the floor, up to her pajama pants then to her shirt then her face. She shivered slightly at the cold wind, but continued to move.

Soifon moved from her kitchen to her living room and scanned her surroundings looking for the intruder. The entire room was pitch black, but she was determined to see who the intruder was.

"Carrying a gun are we," a husky voice remarked from behind her clasping a handkerchief over Soifon's mouth.

Soifon paused realizing that the intruder was carrying a large knife as well. She struggled to grab his arm away from her, but she breathed in the fumes that were in the handkerchief. Her eyes closed letting the darkness subside. She could hear a menacing laugh in the back ground as she felt her body fall to the ground.

----

"Yoruichi why are we going over Soifon's house this late, she's probably sleep," Kukaku reminded the cocoa skinned woman who was now speeding through the north side of Tokyo.

Yoruichi tightened her grip on the steering wheel her mind focused on getting to her destination. She had dialed Soifon after they had left the noodle house at one in the morning and Soifon still had not picked up the phone. In her mind she told herself that everything was ok with Soi that she probably did go to sleep, but Yoruichi couldn't fight back this feeling that something wasn't right.

"You may be right," Yoruichi admitted in a serious tone while glancing at the roguish looking woman in the passenger side. Yoruichi shifted into a higher gear on her car. "But with the way things are, I can never be to sure."

A wicked gleam shone in Kukaku's eye at Yoruichi's explanation. "So its just as Kisuke said earlier, you've got trouble. I like trouble especially this type, I'll be glad to help."

Yoruichi chuckled at Kukaku's reply turning onto another street. "It may not be necessary. My brother may just be bluffing, but will wait it out until he does something….

Yoruichi's voice trailed off once she pulled up to Soifon's house seeing that the door was wide open. She quickly turned off her car and vaulted the steps to Soifon's house.

"Yoruichi wait up!" Kukaku called back unbuckling her seat belt then following behind the Shihouin heir.

Yoruichi immediately entered the house, turning on the nearby light switch. Her mouth dropped open in fear recognizing the blood drenched body that was in the middle of the living room floor. She swallowed hard kneeling down at Soifon; the younger woman's heart was still beating.

"Soi?" Yoruichi choked on the verge of tears. She had no idea that her brother would have acted this quickly in carrying out his threat.

Soifon opened her eyes slightly recognizing the woman that was holding her. She felt a sting of pain run through her body at her cut abdomen that was bleeding. "Yoruichi?" she mumbled her eyes closing again.

--------

Author's Note: Sorry I ended this chapter this way, but I promise I'll make the next one a little longer than this one. I hope you enjoyed it and please write a review letting me know what you think.

Kaze


	6. Touch

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual situations (in up coming chapters) and course language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Please review my story. Reviews, along with constructive criticism, will be greatly appreciated; however**,** flames will be plastered on my punching bag and used for Tae Kwon Do practice.

Sorry I'm late with getting this out, I hit a major writer's block and was trying to decide exactly how to end this chapter.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Entrapment 

Chapter 6

Yoruichi stood outside the waiting room pacing continuously. It had been three hours since she brought Soifon into the hospital and she still had not heard any thing on Soi's progress. She looked up at the clock warily it was now five' clock in the morning she had been at the hospital for nearly half the morning. Her body was beginning to fatigue due to the lack of sleep, but she fought the urge to give into it.

Kuukaku leaned up against the wall, picking at a hang nail. She looked up at Yoruichi who was still pacing. "Yoruichi, don't you have something else to tell me?" Kuukaku said her emerald eyes stared at the other woman questionably.

Yoruichi stopped pacing meeting her friend's emerald eyes, she shrugged at the question. "Like what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Tell me everything," the roguish woman insisted.

Yoruichi let out an exasperated sigh. The whole situation with her father was getting out of hand and now Soi was dragged into it also. She decided to really tell the Shiba heir the truth knowing that if she didn't it would only lead to conflict with her friend.

"My father wants me to see over his drug dealing transactions again," the cocoa skinned woman admitted.

"Oh?" Kuukaku said narrowing her jaded eyes focusing on her friend. She thought it was only a rumor that the Shihouin family was involved in illegal drug and gun dealing.

"I found out one of his guys, messed with his money, so father had Hisoka take care of him. Since then my father really doesn't trust any one he figures that I'm a better choice in handling his matters for him. I have no intentions of getting back in his game, besides it would only leave Soifon's life in jeopardy." Yoruichi explained crossing her arms as she leaned up against the hospital's wall.

Kuukaku paused a mischievous smile formed on her face at Yoruichi. "Given the choice of the two that one sound's like the real reason to me."

Yoruichi didn't reply to Kuukaku's last comment. She knew the other woman was right; Soi was the real reason why she didn't want back into the drug dealing business. Even if she tried to deny it she was aware that she loved Soifon, it wasn't a sisterly love, but something more than that. She could feel a warm feeling rising up within her once more as she thought about the younger woman, but subside those feelings from taking complete control of her. Deep inside she felt like she wanted to hold Soi and never let her go, to protect her from all of this chaos that was surrounding them both.

'_Looks like I'll have to pay Hisoka a visit later on today,'_ she thought to herself yawning. She would have never guessed that her brother would take his threat this far in such a short time. Although she knew time was apparently running out for her father before he was eventually caught.

"Excuse me Miss Shihouin," a short man dressed in a white lab coat with a tetiscope draped around his neck interrupted her thoughts.

Both women in the room turned to Hanatarou. Hanatarou shrugged nervously that all eyes were on him. "Dr. Retsu requested that I come get you. I'll take you to your friend, Soifon."

"How is she?" Yoruichi demanded her hand's tied around his jacket with her eyes narrowed at the short man.

"….S..s…she's fine, although she's lost a lot of blood because her spleen was ruptured. Dr. Retsu tied off the bleeding blood vessels and sewed up her abdomen. She was given a blood transfusion also. Hanatarou explained hastily trying to break out of the woman's grip.

Yoruichi loosened her grip on Hanatarou's jacket, she didn't mean to grip his shirt nor act rude, but her emotions had gotten the better of her when it came to Soi. Throughout the entire ride to the hospital she thought she would lose her, due to the amount of blood she lost. Yoruichi placed on her jacket to cover up the blood stains that she received from picking Soifon up earlier.

Hanatarou took in a deep breath then spin on his heel in the opposite direction. "Follow me," he directed motioning towards the elevator and pressing the button. Twin doors opened, all three of them entered the elevator.

Yoruichi stared up at the small lights emitting from the ceiling of the elevator, she could feel her stomach aching from nervousness. She made up her mind to let Soi stay at her house just in case Hisoka tried to come back for her. Subconsciously she balled up her fist in anger at the thought of what happened earlier, she would make sure Hisoka wouldn't get another chance to do this to Soi again.

"When will she be released?" Yoruichi questioned a curious expression now on her face while she looked at Haniatoro.

Hanatarou clasped his hands together nervously as the elevator came to a halt. "She'll be able to go home tomorrow," he announced all of them walking out of the elevator. "Miss Fon's room number is seven-thirty five. I'll go get Dr. Retsu," he said pointing in the opposite direction, he then left the two women.

"Great," Yoruichi grumbled up under breath as her and Kuukaku walked down the hall way. The hospital's hall ways where cold, the air conditioner was on full blast. Yoruichi wasn't able to shake an uneasy feeling that continued to creep through her as she continued walking down the hallway.

She scanned the hospital rooms till they came across Soi's.

Cautiously she turned the door knob not really knowing what to expect when she opened the door. She entered the room quietly; her eyes stared at the hospital bed that was in the middle of the room.

Thoughtfully, Yoruichi glanced back over her shoulder to see Kuukaku following behind her. She was a little relieved that her friend had stayed with her throughout the whole situation even though she scared her with her driving to the hospital.

Yoruichi gazed at Soifon who was sleeping her eye brows twitched every now and then indicated she was under some stress. Soifon's right arm rested above her sheets, her wrist displayed an IV tube that was attached to an IV machine.

The cocoa skinned woman grabbed a near by seat and sat down next to Soifon's bed watching over the Chinese girl carefully. She noticed that her breathing was normal.

Kakuku stood up against the wall then glanced at her watch. She had to make sure her brother was up in time to fill another fire works order. "I'll be back, Yoruichi I need to wake up that idiot brother of mine," she explained.

Yoruichi paused the nervous feeling was returning to her stomach for some reason. She nodded her head in reply and Kakuku stepped out the room to make a phone call.

'_I should have taken you with me,' _Yoruichi thought while staring down at Soifon a caring expression on her face, her fist was clutched tight in frustration at the out come of the entire situation. She blamed herself for Soifon getting dragged into the whole situation. A feeling of remorse tried to rise up in her slowly.

'_She'll have to stay at my place with me now. That bastard won't be able to get to her there,' _she thought to herself while noticing the peaceful facial features of Soifon's face. She could feel a familiar warm feeling rise up from the bottom of her stomach taking control of her. A loving smile graced her lips thinking about how cute her protégé was when she was sleeping. She also took notice of her smooth lips, a warm sensation rising in her body, but Yoruichi quickly discarded the feeling thinking it was caused by a motherly concern for Soifon.

--

_"H…h…he's…c…c…coming," Kira shivered his entire body shaking uncontrollably as he pressed his body up against the corner of the wall. _

_Soifon glared skeptically at Kira from her seat at the table she felt like he was over reacting, to the whole situation. "Who's coming?" she queried the blond who's teeth were starting to chatter in fear. _

_The lights within the interrogation room flickered on then back off briefly. A cold draft of wind slowly started to flow through the room. _

_Soifon could feel her heart beat quicken as a nervous feeling rose up from within her stomach. Her eyes scanned the now partially lit room as a fog drifted in and the lights turned off. _

_Kira was still quivering in fear the chattering of his teeth becoming louder, but was suddenly cut off by a loud yelp then the chattering stopped. _

"_Izura, are you alright?" Soifon questioned with drawing her gun from its holster, she tried pressing her back up against the wall, but found that her body was up against something warm. She turned around looking at a now chocked Kira his eyes partially opened. _

_Soifon froze in fear not expecting that this could happen. How could someone just come into the interrogation room and kill her suspect without her even being able to detect it. '_

"_Your turn, bitch," A husky voice spoke through the darkness._

_Soifon felt a strong hand grab her by the neck, squeezing her uncontrollably. She struggled to get out of his grip, but her hands were unable to break the grip that the dark silhouette had her in. She could feel her lungs caving in on her, due to the lack of oxygen. Her eyes slowly closed darkness surrounding her._

Soifon shot up right in her hospital bed; she could feel hand's once again holding her but this time around her arms. The Chinese girl immediately lashed out trying to get out of her captor's grip.

"Soi calm down," Yoruichi insisted relieved that her friend had woken up, but confused by her sudden actions to attack her.

Soifon continued to try to swing her fist uncontrollably, she wasn't able to see who the blurred figure was that was holding her arms, but she had no intentions of giving up.

Despite her still hurt arm, Yoruichi drew Soifon closer to her pinning her arms to her back so she wouldn't be able to hurt herself or her. "Soi calm down," Yoruichi whispered in her ear.

Soifon blinked her eyes once more, this time the blurred figure that was holding her was coming into full view. "Yoruichi…." Soifon started her voice slightly slurred from the sedatives given to her during the operation.

A wry smile graced Yoruichi's lips she was glad Soi had finally recognized her." Glad to see your ok, little bee."

Soifon blushed slightly realizing how close she was being held by her former mentor. Yoruichi was holding her in a tight embrace. She could feel the softness of the other woman's skin, as well as smell the perfume that she was wearing.

'_She smells so good and her skin is so soft I wonder what it would be like,' _Soifon quickly dismissed her thoughts, attempting to hide the blush that was darkening the color of her face. She cursed her mind for thinking an erotic thought about Yoruichi.

'_Get a hold of yourself Soi, she's only hugging you,' _Soifon thought ending her thoughts then she attempted to break out of Yoruichi's embrace. She tried wiggling her body to indicate that she was uncomfortable.

Yoruichi released her hold on Soifon, thinking that she must still be feeling some pain from her surgery yesterday. "How are you feeling?" Yoruichi questioned retaking her seat next to Soifon's bed.

"What happened?" Soifon questioned confused that she was in a hospital bed. The only thing she could remember was blacking out after being grabbed by the intruder that broke into her house. She shivered at the thought of Kira's warning of retaliation from his boss.

The attack from last night wasn't a dream, but actually happened.

Soifon bit her lower lip, in frustration trying to abate the feeling of dread rising in her. Things were getting to dangerous and if she wasn't careful the next attack on her could be her last. A sharp pain ran through her body from her abdomen causing her to quiver in pain.

"Soi, what's wrong?" Yoruichi questioned in a concerned tone she could sense that it wasn't just Soi's injuries that were troubling her at that moment. She moved from her chair and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Soifon stared into her mentor's golden eyes she gulped, not knowing exactly what to say. Yoruichi's family was considered a suspect; she wouldn't be able to tell her about this case.

Inside she was tormenting herself with this entire ordeal. Her emotions were screaming at her to admit that she was in over her head and needed help. She wanted to give into her emotions, but would Yoruichi actually help her if she told her the truth? Even if Yoruichi did help her with this case, what if it was true that her family was responsible for this entire blood bath?

Soifon could feel her head spinning at the continuous thoughts that started to plague her mind. She shuttered once more at the thought of making one mistake that could lead to her own demise or worse lead to Yoruichi getting hurt again.

An inner battle was raging inside of Soifon and her emotions were making matters worse. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't in love with Yoruichi then she would have been able to leave her emotions out of this case and convict the entire Shihouin family of the crime, but she was. Also it was Yoruichi who had actually helped her fulfill her dream of becoming a cop and caused her to change for the good.

Since her earlier days at the academy she found that some how her golden eyed mentor had broken a coldness off of her. It was Yoruichi who had not only trained her, but believed in her when every one else at the police academy said that she was worthless and would never make it as a cop.

Soifon swallowed not only had she believed in her, but she taught Soifon to believe in herself. Over time Soifon had fallen in love with her mentor, yet she never got the nerve to tell her. Fear of being rejected wasn't her problem, but allowing someone into the walls she had built around herself was.

It was never Soifon's intentions to fall for Yoruichi, but after all her mentor had done for her, she realized that the older woman really meant a lot more to her. Her feelings were not a school girl crush, but love.

"….Soi?", Yoruichi called again a concerned look still on her face.

Soifon blushed unconsciously realizing she had zoned out again, her eyes met Yoruichi's concerned ones. "…Hmmm.."

The cocoa skinned woman cupped Soi's chin their faces only inches apart. "Are you ok little bee?" Yoruichi repeated still holding Soi's chin.

"Y…y…yes Yoruichi I'm fine. I'm just a little weak from the operation, that's all," Soifon stuttered a darker blush appearing on her face due to their close proxy.

Yoruichi released Soifon's chin a worried look still on her face, she stared at Soifon for a minute. The Chinese girl probably was still undergoing some stress from her previous operation. Yoruichi dismissed the thought to question Soi why she had just zoned out on her, thinking that it may be the medication that was still in her system.

"I want you to stay with me, until the cops find that creep that attacked you," Yoruichi started her eyes never leaving Soi's silver ones.

Soifon's forehead furrowed slightly, in shock at Yoruichi's request. "B…b….but I'm apart of the police force I'll be fine," she objected shocked by Yoruichi's offer. She didn't want to be a burden to her.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in an incredulous fashion at her friend's explanation. "Soi your injured and that creep could come back after you." She wrapped her good arm around the Chinese girl. "I insist, besides I'd feel a lot better if you stayed with me any way."

"But Yoruichi I don't want to be a burden to you." Soifon began her eyes now looking down at the satin sheets of the hospital bed.

Yoruichi let out a snort in disbelief at what Soifon had said. "You won't be a burden to me, I told you it was ok didn't I?" Yoruichi explained her eyes still staring at the younger woman.

"B..b..but don't you think this is a little drastic. I can…

Yoruichi pressed a finger up to Soi's lips causing her to stop speaking, both of their eyes were locked on each other's.

Soifon struggled to say something, but found herself lost in the other woman's golden eyes. She broke her gaze with Yoruichi and sighed, knowing that it was no use in trying to object from staying with her.

"Yoruichi…." Soifon mumbled struggling to find the words she was about to say.

Yoruichi looked at Soifon attentively her eyes focused on her protégé. "Hmmm…"

Soifon stared down at the bed once more, giving up her last effort to turn down her friend's offer. "Never mind," she muttered looking down at her bed sheets once more.

Yoruichi moved closer to Soifon, now sitting straight in front of her closer this time, a sly smile on her face as she embraced Soifon once more. "Don't worry, I'll keep you company, while your healing," she whispered coyly in Soifon's ear.

Soifon could feel an even darker blush rise up in her body as she felt the other woman's breath touch her neck as she voiced her last words. She tried to subside a warm feeling that was rising from within in her stomach at Yoruichi being this close to her. "A…alright," Soifon agreed blushing even more at the thought of the whole idea.

--

"So that bitch is still alive!" Hisoka growled anger rising in his voice at the man in front of him.

The massive pent house room was filled with smoke, coupled with its dim lighting that only added to its already eerier feeling that was within the room. There were sounds of people coughing on smoke from across the room where Hisoka was sitting on his leather couch alone.

Three other occupants seated across the room stared at their boss's sudden out burst shuddering at what the young man's next move would be.

Hisoka ignored his other company and balled his fist up while staring at his worker. He couldn't believe that one of his workers didn't succeed in doing a simple task as killing a cop. He scowled at the thought that Soifon was still alive and now he had to work twice as hard to get the woman off of his family's trail.

The medium build man before him shivered dreading his bosses next move, this was his first assignment, yet he had been warned ahead of time what would happen if he failed. He could feel his callous hand's sweating while he stared into the piercing golden eyes of his boss.

"I'm sorry Hisoka, but this car dove up while I was cutting her and I….

Hisoka ran his right hand through his short black hair in frustration, while removing a forty five caliber from his coat pocket with his left hand. He looked up at his worker a blood thirsty gleam shone in his eye; he pointed the gun at the man, aiming for his head. " To bad," he smiled pulling the trigger, shooting the man execution style in the head.

Blood splattered in mind air, as the man's body fell to the ground with a loud thud the now lifeless body hit the floor.

The other occupants in the room stared at Hisoka's sudden "out burst," afraid that he wasn't finished with his wrath.

Hisoka sensed his companies worried stares and become even more enraged he cocked an eye brow at the three women across from him. "What the fuck is every one looking at? Get out, before I put a bullet in your ass also!" Hisoka raised his gun once more aiming it in the direction of the three women. The room cleared out within seconds leaving Hisoka alone.

He withdrew another cigarette from his coat pocket, letting out an annoyed sigh as he lit it with his lighter then inhaling the taste of nicotine hoping to receive some false comfort from it.

Today was worst day of his life, first Yoruichi still hadn't replied back to him about his offer, Soifon was still alive and one of Aizen's subordinates Kira had snitched on him and was still alive too. To make matters worse Aizen requested that he take care of the blond before he could tell any thing else. Also his father was pressing him to take care of all of this mess before their next shipment of cocaine came, which was due in less than two weeks.

Hisoka grimaced at the whole matter, this would not have been so bad if his sister had just accepted his offer and left that cop alone. It would have made is job a lot easier in getting ride of Soifon before she actually found out even more information about their operation. He pondered on how to handle the entire situation.

'_Damn, Yoruichi. The moment I almost had that cop done, you just had to come by and stop it. I'll see how long you can stop my next surprise,'_ Hisoka thought to himself settling down on his leather coach while staring at a large buddle that was concealed in brown paper.

"Hisoka, Mr. Ichimaru is here to see you," a woman announced in a quiet tone, she had long ebony hair and was dressed in a black tailor business suite.

Hisoka smirked his golden eyes meeting the woman's cobalt ones, he noticed that she was also holding a katana in her left hand along with a gun strapped to her right side. He could see in her eyes that she was concerned about him.

"Relax Sora, we don't need that for my father's friend. Just send him in," Hisoka assured her.

Without a second word Sora left the room to open the door for their visitor. A tall man with silver hair and a wicked wide smile plastered to his face entered the room, Sora following close behind his heels.

"My my some one lost his temper," Gin smiled noticing the dead body that laid in the middle of the floor. He carefully stepped over the body and took a set on a near by couch across from Hisoka.

Hisoka inhaled more smoke from his cigarette then exhaled he glared at Gin impatiently. "What happened at the police station?" he questioned his voice sounded more like a growl, he wasn't in the mood for another mistake to be made.

Gin continued to smile disregarded the other man's tone of voice. "Every thing went well. I have the files from the chief investigator's office along with a present for you." Gin placed a manila folder on the glass table along with a black Jericho nine millimeter hand gun which was wrapped in a clear see through bag.

Hisoka eyed both the items suspiciously, expecting an explanation from the other man on the gun. "What's with this shit? Jericho's aren't exactly my style. My sister only shoots with this type of gun. They're not messy enough for me."

"This gun belongs to Soifon, the cop that's on your case; she dropped it in the alley while running after Kira. Aizen seems to think it would be of some use to you since circumstances are not to your liking right now," Gin explained his smiled only widening at his suggestion.

Hisoka paused for a minute at the thought of what Gin said then a wicked smile showed on his lips that could have equally been a great impression of Gin's own smile. "Thanks, Gin… I just may be able to use this after all."

Hisoka picked up the plastic bag that the gun was being held in. '_I know Yoruichi suspects that whole attack on Soifon is my doing so she won't leave her alone. Well if I can't kill Soifon then I'll just have to flush her out of hiding,'_ he thought to himself an even darker plan evolving within his mind. This time there would be no mistakes, only success.

He held up the gun to the dim light examining it even more. This gun would be the perfect tool in getting rid of those loose ends that needed to be taken care of, he just need to wait for the perfect opportunity for his plan.

'_Watch out sis. We'll see if Soifon is still on your side after she finds out the truth about you.' _ Hisoka drew his thoughts to a close then brought his attention back to reality.

"Sora get ready, we have to pay our dear friend Kira a visit soon. After all we do have to repay him for what he's done," Hisoka laughed manically while eyeing his assistant.

Sora smiled a blood thirsty gleam shone in her eyes; she bowed her head at her boss. "Of course Hisoka, I'll start immediately."

"What about your sister Hisoka?" Gin questioned giving the younger man a skeptical smile, he was wondering what Hisoka was thinking.

"Just leave Yoruichi to us", Hisoka assured Gin while putting out his cigarette in a black ash tray.

--

A loud buzzing was sounded off from the right part of Soifon's hospital room where Yoruichi laid stretched out a small burgundy couch. A gleam of sunlight peered through the window's blinds, emitting streaks of lights into the room.

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes; using the back palm of her hand she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced at her cell phone's watch a red light flickered from its screen revealing that it was now eight-fifteen in the morning. _'I almost over slept,' _she thought to herself while letting out a muffled yawn and slowly standing up from her chair.

A smile hugged her lips as she realized what today was. Today Soi would finally be released from the hospital. Her golden eyes stared at the sleeping Soifon, a loving smile formed on her lips while she stared at the younger woman.

Yoruichi was relieved that Soifon's injuries were healing well; she was now able to stand up from out of her bed and move without feeling nearly as much pain as before. It was comforting to know that Soifon was getting better, despite the trauma she suffered a few days ago.

Even though there were no evidence to link Hisoka to Soifon's attack, Yoruichi knew that he was the cause of this entire ordeal. She balled up her fist at the thought of how Hisoka had hurt Soifon. This time he would pay for what he did, she knew Hisoka would not be expecting her this early in the morning for a visit. And this particular reunion would not be a pretty one, Kisuke and Kuukaku were coming with her for back up, not that she needed it, but Kisuke had insisted on it.

Yoruichi drew her thoughts to a close she leaned her head down at Soifon's sleeping figure. She thought that Soifon looked cute the was sleeping, the Chinese girl's eyes closed no longer twitching from pain or squeezing her pillow due to her wounds. Her smooth pear skin was flawless with a light red on her cheeks.

A familiar warm feeling started to rise up within Yoruichi as her eyes fixed on Soifon. Unconsciously, she was leaning in closer to the other woman's lips, she felt like she was lost in a deep haze as the warm feeling continued to travel throughout her body. Slowly she allowed the warm feeling to take control of her, her lips only inches apart from Soifon's. Her cell phone suddenly vibrated loudly again, snapping her out of her daze.

Yoruichi quickly recoiled back to reality and away from Soifon's face. She glanced at her cell phone's caller id recognizing that it was Kisuke calling her, but she declined to answer it.

A light blush appeared on her face realizing that a second ago she was only inches away from actually kissing Soifon.

'_What am I thinking?' _she thought to herself surprised by her sudden actions. She knew she loved Soi, but her feelings were getting out of control. The cell phone in her hand continued to vibrate loudly, Yoruichi grumbled regretting that it was time for her to go.

"…..Yoruichi?" Soifon started, while rubbing some sleep from out of her eyes. She didn't expect Yoruichi to be up this early in the morning. Her silver eyes stared at the tanned woman who had grabbed a jacket from off of a near by chair and took a seat on her hospital bed.

A playful grin hugged Yoruichi's lips as she looked at the younger woman. "Your up early, little bee," she stated her face moving closer to Soi's.

Soifon felt her face flush from the thought that her mentor was getting closer to her. Inside Soifon felt an intense burning feeling take control of her as she looked into Yoruichi's eyes.

'_Calm down Soi,' _she thought to herself, silently cursing herself for even having feelings for the other woman. She begged her body to behave, even though their faces were now only inches apart.

Yoruichi's golden peers stared into Soifon's grey ones. For the first time she noticed the actual color of Soi's eyes, they were a misty gray, but calm looking. To her surprise she had to shake herself from out of another unexpected daze. She drew her attention back to Soi. Her signature cat like grin recovered to her face, she moved her face away from Soi's slowly.

"Yoruichi…a…are you alright?" Soifon questioned the other woman, wondering why it seemed that the other woman had actually zoned out on her for a moment.

"Hmmm?" Yoruichi hummed moving her face closer to Soi's again, her grin widening. She was fighting back her own urge not to kiss Soifon right there. _'She's really cute when she blushes', _she thought to herself noticing Soifon was blushing from how close they were.

"….. W…weren't you leaving?" Soifon stuttered attempting to hide the blush that continued to rise in her face due to the fact there was no space between her and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi closed in on Soifon giving in to her feeling to kiss Soifon. Her voice was now a silky calm whisper her lips drew closer. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Yoruichi's lips lightly brushed up against Soi's at the ending of her sentence.

Soifon froze not believing what Yoruichi had done until, the other woman had moved away from her. Yoruichi actually kissed her.

--

Author's Note: Sorry I ended it like this, but I did keep my promise that this chapter would be a lot longer than the last one.

Expect Chapter 7 ASAP. I'm half way through with it. I also apologize if there is any grammar or editing problems in this chapter. I did not get my copy back from my beta reader.

Please write a review and constructive criticism is defiantly appreciated.

I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar problems that are in this chapter, but I'll have them fixed soon.

Kaze


	7. Encounter

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and course language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this going, I was wondering on how to end this chapter. Also my old beta readers stopped beta reading for me for a while, but now I have some new ones now.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Entrapment

Chapter 7 

Soifon froze, not realizing what Yoruichi had done until the other woman had moved away from her. She blushed unconsciously as her now glazed over eyes stared at Yoruichi's golden ones.

A genuine smile was on Yoruichi's lips at Soi's reaction. She wondered why she hadn't decided to kiss Soi earlier. She never imagined that Soi would taste that good either. Before she could give her actions a second thought, her phone buzzed again loudly.

Soifon snapped out of her daze, her eyes reverting from Yoruichi to a shiny back device strapped to Yoruichi's side.

Yoruichi glanced at her phone, cursing under her breath that she was late and Kisuke was now downstairs waiting for her. She tried fighting the urge to stay with Soifon a little longer; a familiar haze feeling was beginning to cloud her thoughts while she smiled at the Chinese girl. However, she quickly dismissed those thoughts from her mind. This matter with her brother did not need to linger any longer.

"You're leaving?" Soifon started, managing a bit of her confidence to ask her question again, despite the thoughts that were going on in her head, 'I can't believe…she just kissed me.'

Yoruichi smiled back at Soifon, her hand now on the doorknob. "I've got an errand to run with Kisuke, I'll be back to pick you up." She winked at Soifon, turning the doorknob and exiting out of the room.

Soifon sat there in bed speechless as to what just happened.

For a brief moment, she was in pure bliss, and now the source of it had now been taken away from her. She stared at the door that Yoruichi was once standing at confused. 'What errand is so important that she had to leave this early?' Soifon thought to herself, realizing that it was now a quarter till nine o'clock in the morning. Yoruichi usually stayed asleep _at least_ past ten.

Soifon mentally fought back her suspicions that Yoruichi's reason for leaving this early was not just for an errand. However, Soifon just couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that began to come for her stomach.

Yoruichi did seem like she was in rush this morning, despite the fact that she surprisingly kissed her this morning. Did Yoruichi just kiss her to throw her off on the real reason why she was up this morning?

Soifon shook her head, bringing her thoughts to a close and rested back on her pillow. 'I'm overanalyzing the situation,' she though to herself, her mind quickly reverted back to Yoruichi kissing her.

A deep blush formed over Soi's face at the thought of her and Yoruichi kissing. The kiss was unexpected, but gentle and soft. Unconsciously, Soi licked her lips remembering how sweet Yoruichi had tasted.

Whatever had caused Yoruichi to kiss her, she was glad that it had happened. Years of suppressed feelings began to rise up within her at the thought of the other woman. Did Yoruichi really feel the same way about her?

"How's Soifon doing?" Kisuke questioned as Yoruichi revved her car's engine back to life then carefully shifted her car from park to drive.

A light blush subconsciously formed on Yoruichi's face at the mention of Soifon, but she regained her composure. "She's doing fine. The doctor said she would be released from the hospital today," she replied, while quickly flashing her turning signal while exiting the hospital's parking lot.

Kisuke nodded his head in reply, his eyes not visible due to his large green stripped beach hat. He knew how Yoruichi felt about Soifon, but was concerned about the situation that they were now in. Due to the severity of the circumstances, both of them were technically in over their heads, and Soifon could be labeled as a next target because of them. Kisuke paused for a moment considering this, then decided to bring up his main concern. "Yoruichi… you know you have to tell her sooner or…."

Yoruichi shrugged in her seat, her grip tightening on her car's steering wheel as they crossed over another intersection and onto a back street. She really didn't feel like being reminded that she was officially apart of the very case that Soifon was working on _and_ the reason why Soifon had been attacked in the first place. She continued to keep her eyes on the road, dismissing the feeling of dread that was starting to creep through her stomach.

"Kisuke, don't worry. I'll tell Soi once she's settled down from being out of the hospital," Yoruichi explained, not really wanting to touch on the subject any more. In her mind, she was trying to focus on the matter at hand, which was getting Hisoka to back off of Soifon.

Kisuke nodded, sensing Yoruichi didn't want to continue talking on this avenue of matters, but wanted to make sure Yoruichi didn't let the issue linger to long. "She still needs to hear the truth from you, Yoruichi," he concluded, noticing how tight Yoruichi was holding the steering wheel.

Yoruichi let out a sigh, "I know she does, but telling her the truth may put her in even more trouble than she already is in. Not to mention she may already suspect that something is going on. I don't want to put her at any more danger than she already is in."

"You may be hurting her even more by not telling her," Kisuke added, his eyes focused in on his friend's, all while moving his hat off of his head and examining it like a doctor. He knew Yoruichi would never admit that he was right in this situation, even though it seemed their backs were up against the wall right now.

Yoruichi remained silent, taking notice that a black Mercedes SUV was now following their car. "Looks like Kuukaku finally joined us," she pointed out, recognizing the raven-haired woman that was driving the car in back of them.

Both cars slowly turned onto another street where several abandoned warehouses where at. The neighborhood appeared to be deserted with several rundown buildings, and only a few decent ones seemed to remotely be able to have occupants in them.

Yoruichi wondered why her brother would choose to live in a place like this, especially since he hand more than enough money to afford a more livable place to stay in. Their family owned nearly half of the northern side of Tokyo, and the youngest Shihouin heir chose to stay in a rundown neighborhood like this.

"Of all the places to stay, why does Hisoka stay in a dump like this?" Kisuke remarked, taking notice of the deserted surroundings. There were pieces of broken asphalt and rubble all around them. There were barely any people walking on the broken sidewalk that they were standing on.

Yoruichi loosened her hands on her steering wheel slowly as she brought the car to a stop, right next to an abandoned warehouse. She stepped out of the car with Kisuke on the other side.

"About time you two made it here," Kuukaku started, a roguish grin on her face as she looked at both of her friends. She could hardly wait to see what awaited them with this meeting with Hisoka.

Yoruichi smiled a sheepish grin on her face, "I had to make sure Soi knew I was coming back."

"Right," Kuukaku rolled her eyes in reply at the tan-skinned woman's explanation.

Yoruichi hugged her jacket around herself, once more feeling the cold air brush up against her face. She never thought she would have to come back to one of her brother's main drop-off spots again. "He doesn't want to seem so obvious to the cops," she explained while walking ahead of her friends to a near-by building with a broken doorknob. She motioned for Kuukaku and Kisuke to follow her into the building.

Inside the building, darkness surrounded every inch of the hallway that they had now entered. The smell of cigarettes drifted through the dark hallway's air. Within seconds the dark hallways' lights turned on and in the middle of the hallway stood a medium-sized man with golden eyes staring straight at the three of them.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in anger as they locked on the familiar silhouette before her. Both Kisuke and Kuukaku reached for their guns, ready to follow up with an attack if it was needed.

"Well…well…welcome home, sis," Hisoka's lips curled as a wicked gleam shone in his golden eyes. He quickly tossed his cigarette to the floor.

"Due to your injuries, Ms. Fon I'm prohibiting you from work for the next three days," Doctor Retsu continued after reading off Soifon's medical sheet. A warm smile remained plastered on her face, despite the fact she had now banished the Chinese cop to three days of rest.

Soifon scowled at the thought of being bed-ridden for three days. She was fully aware that she needed to rest, but the thought of her assignment lingered in her mind. She was anxious to arrest this Hisoka person before they could strike again, despite the fact that she was in no condition to go after this person.

Doctor Retsu sensed Soifon's disappointment that she would not be able to continue her investigation with work, "Your very lucky, Ms. Fon. You only suffered a few cuts on the right side of your abdomen."

Soifon raised an eyebrow in an inquiring fashion, awaiting an explanation to what Doctor Retsu was saying. She could care less about the impact of her injuries; what mattered to her was solving this case she was assigned to.

"Your attacker luckily missed your liver, but slightly ruptured your spleen," Doctor Retsu continued while glancing over her medical sheets, then looking up at her patient, "I've also alerted your chief that you're prohibited from work for next few days also," Doctor Retsu concluded, getting up from her chair and starting to exit out of the room.

"Great," Soifon grumbled up under her breath. She knew captain Ukitake would not let her continue with her assignment until she had completely healed.

"I'll send Hanataro in with your discharge forms," the motherly brunette announced over her shoulder. "You also have a visitor waiting for you down stairs. I'll send her in as soon as you have filled out your forms."

"What visitor?" Soifon questioned out loud, thinking that maybe Doctor Retsu was referring to Yoruichi. She glanced at a nearby clock: it was now one o'clock in the afternoon, and Yoruichi still hadn't returned from an errand she left to run earlier this morning. If Yoruichi was the "visitor" Doctor Retsu was referring to, Yoruichi would have just come into the room without Doctor Retsu's permission.

'I wonder what visitor Dr. Retsu is talking about? I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me,' Soifon thought to herself, her eyes still on the clock as she rested her head on her pillow. It wasn't like Yoruichi to stay gone this long especially since Soi knew Yoruichi was aware that she was being discharged. 'I hope she's ok,' Soifon thought to herself, awaiting Hanataro's arrival.

Hisoka glared at the three in front of him. He wasn't afraid of the threat of the guns that Kisuke and Kuukaku carried. If he uttered one word, a whole slew of his henchmen would be at his aid within seconds. Considering the urgency of this situation, he had no intentions of using force willingly just yet. Time was ticking and he swore to Aizen and his father that he would take care of Yoruichi.

A wry smile formed on Hisoka's face as he stared in Yoruichi's eyes, then he found himself looking at the barrel of a familiar black Jericho nine millimeter.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot your ass now." Yoruichi demanded, anger rising in her voice as she locked eyes with her brother. She immediately clipped her gun, aiming it right at Hisoka's head.

Hisoka just smiled at his sister, while looking over her shoulder at both Kuukaku and Kisuke, who stood with their guns in hand. He focused his eyes back on Yoruichi. It had been a while since he had seen her this mad.

'All this over one cop?' Hisoka thought to himself in anger. He couldn't believe his sister really was serious about leaving the family business.

"You still haven't come to your senses yet," Hisoka muttered in a remorseful tone of voice, his eyes never leaving his sister's vengeful stare.

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi arched her eyebrow incredulously. She had no intentions of playing games with her brother this time. She wanted to knock that self-assured smile off of his face, 'How can this psycho is still confident even though he's about to be shot?'

Hisoka continued to smile, his eyes never leaving his sister's. "I'm holding all the cards right now. If you kill me, I'll make sure Soifon dies at the hospital," he threatened.

Kisuke and Kuukaku stared surprisingly at Hisoka's threat, while Yoruichi continued to hold her gun at her brother's head.

"You're lying," Yoruichi growled unimpressed by Hisoka's threat.

"Am I? She does stay in room seven-thirty-five, and her doctor is Dr. Retsu. I have Sora there right now. One phone call from me, and I'll make sure the job is completed on what was started a few days ago."

Yoruichi continued to glare at him, realizing that Hisoka was serious. She continued to hold her gun at his head, "What do you want?"

"Just a simple drop-off job, you've got forty-eight hours to decide. We'll give you the details when you meet with the rest of the family," Hisoka explained in a taut tone of voice.

Yoruichi lowered her gun slightly from Hisoka's head, and then quickly grabbed the phone strapped to his side. She then shot Hisoka in the chest, barely missing his solar plexus.

"Shit! You bitch," Hisoka growled in pain as he stumbled slightly to the ground. He wasn't expecting his sister to actually shoot him. He immediately pressed a small pager strapped to his other side of his pants, signaling back up to show up.

"Get someone else to do your dirty work this time," Yoruichi said noticing that the room was now filled with several men dressed in business suits holding machine guns. Each man wore dark shades covering their eyes as they aimed their guns in Yoruichi's direction.

"Stand down," Hisoka ordered, blood trickling down from his chest as he struggled to keep his wound closed. His eyes scanned the crowd warningly. He couldn't afford for things to get even more dangerous than they already were. Even though Yoruichi was out numbered, Hisoka knew Kisuke and Kuukaku would be willing to take the risk of fighting in this shootout with them. Aizen would be even more displeased with the result of this meeting if he killed Yoruichi now, anyway.

Yoruichi turned her back on Hisoka, a stern expression on her face. She made up her mind: this would be the last time she would tolerate her brother again. Next time, she would end this fight with him permanently.

"You can't escape who you are, Yoruichi… Walk out of here, and I'll personally make sure your life is hell," Hisoka vowed.

Yoruichi slyly glared at her brother a visible warning in her eyes, "Next time, I won't miss." With that Yoruichi walked out of the building with Kisuke and Kuukaku following her...

Sorry I had to end it this way, be expecting the next chapter soon. Please write a review and let me know what you think. I'm also accepting ideas for this fic in order to make it a better.

Kaze


	8. Twisted Decisions

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this going, I was wondering on how to end this chapter. I may consider changing it, depending on how I feel about it. Thank you everyone for reviewing and once again, I'm sorry it took me a while to post another chapter.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Entrapment

Chapter 8

Soifon clenched the ink pen she was holding in frustration as she continued to sign the fourteenth discharge paper that was given to her earlier. It was now two in the afternoon and she still hadn't heard or seen Yoruichi.

She sighed in frustration, ready to leave the hospital's restraints and quietness. To make matters worse she was actually being forced to say within the restraints of the hospital without any way out until, Yoruichi would come back for her.

Soi stared at the clock on the wall, wondering exactly what happened to Yoruichi, she hadn't seen the violet haired woman since earlier this morning and now it was mid day and she still hadn't gotten back to the hospital yet.

'_I _wonder where she could be?' she thought to herself, as she continued to sign off on papers, only slightly glancing over them every now and then. _'Don't get too attached, you really shouldn't be so trusting of her', _she continued to think to herself.

Soi shook her head trying to dismiss the thoughts when she suddenly heard a door knob turn to her room. Her grey eyes immediately stared at the door opening hoping to see the familiar violet haired woman, but surprisingly found herself staring at cobalt eyed nurse with a needle in her hand.

A blood thirsty gleam shone in Sora's eyes as she unraveled her raven hair from out of a pony tail to reveal who she really was. She really hadn't expected this killing to be so easy. _'So this is the bitch that's been giving us so much trouble.' _She thought to herself as she neared Soifon's hospital bed, while extending her right hand that was holding the needle.

Soifon narrowed her eyes the needle in the nurses right hand immediately caught her attention. Dr. Retsu never mentioned she would be getting a shot before she left. A sinking feeling started to rise from Soi's stomach at the thought that this woman could be a part of the people that attacked her a few nights before

"Who are you?" Soi demanded her eyes narrowed at the strange woman in contempt as she urged herself to get up from out of her bed disregarding the slight pain that still throbbed from her abdomen. She was ready to defend herself if needed, while noticing the needle the nurse was holding in her hand.

Unknowingly to Sora, the room's door opened once more letting in a tall silhouette that was now behind Sora.

"She was just leaving," a raspier voice interrupted the two.

Both women turned around to see a tall woman with a long red pony tail dress in a black sweat suit. An assuring smile was plastered on the taller woman's face.

Soar's mouth gaped open in surprise realizing the identity of the strange woman. Slowly she withdrew the needle away from Soi's direction and kept her head down while slowly walking passed the other woman.

"When did you come back from the dead?" Sora mumbled in a taunting tone of voice.

"Go away," the red head woman demanded her eyes narrowed at Sora a visible warning in them.

Sora walked out the room, slamming the door behind her. She threw the needle down in frustration. "Damn, someone's always interrupting. That bitch got lucky again," growled taking once last look at Soi's room door. "This will be her last rescue," she concluded while walking away from the door.

Soifon momentarily sat up right in her hospital bed, her eyes locked on the tall woman before her.

"Sorry about that interruption Mrs. Fong. I'm agent Kino," the red head woman announced. She took out her badge metal shinned over the black leather to Soi's face.

Soifon narrowed her eyes in defense she certainly didn't remember Ukitake's mentioning any other investigators would be on the case she was assigned to.

'_This whole situation seems suspicious,' _she thought to herself, her eyes unable to identify the other woman's eyes that were concealed under black shades.

"And you're here because?" Soifon questioned a slight scowl could be heard in her voice.

Kino remained unphased by Soi's reaction towards her a smile was still plastered on her face. "I'm here from a special unit within your police force. I just stopped by to check up on you and the case you're on," Kino explained politely.

Soi stared at the woman, but remained unimpressed; even though she was stuck in the hospital she didn't see the need for help with her case. She made up her mind that she would solve the case without involving any more parties than there already were.

"That's funny I've never heard of any special unite within the Japanese police force," Soi remarked a visible warning in her tone of voice that she wasn't buying the other woman's story.

Kino smile slightly faulted for a brief moment, but she continued. "Tch... there's something's you don't find out until you're in waist deep," she retorted moving to the door her hands now on the brass door knob.

"What do you mean by that?" Soi demanded a little indigent.

Kino stared at Soifon a smile no longer on her face but a sincere frown of sympathy. "No need to get offended, Mrs. Fon, I'm only offering some friendly advice. For what it's worth if I were you I wouldn't get too attached to your new flame it could burn you." With that Kino closed the door behind her leaving Soifon by herself.

Soi held her abdomen feeling the pain from previous surgery affecting her body once more. "Damn, that woman and I don't even know who she is," she hissed upset by Kino's advice even though her mind was telling her the exact same thing.

"Yoruichi that was reckless," Kisuke admitted once they were both back in the black sports car. His emerald eyes studied his best friend's movements carefully.

Yoruichi hooked her seat belt on while quickly reviving her car. She avoided Kisuke's eyes feeling exactly the same way he felt. She knew that her actions a few minutes ago could have cost them their lives, but Yoruichi knew the severity of the situation Hisoka was in so she figured she'd take the risk of shooting him.

"I know," Yoruichi agreed her golden eye's meeting Kisuke's emerald ones for a brief moment as she shifted her car's gear's and sped onto a nearby street. "Although I don't believe Hisoka would have followed through with his threat that quickly."

Kisuke arched an eye brow incredulously at his best friend. "You think he was bluffing? He could have killed us back there."

"He wasn't bluffing, but he was holding himself back. It almost seemed like he was hesitating, if he wanted to kill Soi he wouldn't have waited for us to come to him, he would have just had it done," Yoruichi explained while keeping her eyes on the road.

Kisuke pondered Yoruichi's explanation since he knew Hisoka's reputation; the youngest Shihouin was defiantly not a man to hesitate to have any one killed, even if it was his own family. "Do you think he's following your father's orders? "

Yoruichi shook her head while turning on her turning signal and heading in the direction of the hospital. "He still wouldn't hesitate to kill any one even if my father told him not too. Whoever this Aizen guy is that he's working for must be a bigger threat than him."

"That would explain why he wasn't in a rush to kill Soifon or us, he has to wait for orders. This just gets deeper than what I thought," Kisuke stated pondering the situation at hand; he focused his eyes back on Yoruichi. "You know you have to tell Soifon sooner or later."

Yoruichi let out an exasperated sigh. Confessing her previous involvement with her family's matters to Soifon was the last thing on her mind. Right now she just wanted to make sure Soi was safe from her brother's crazy thugs. She opted not to reply back to Kisuke's attempt to jog her memory with confessing things to Soifon. _'It be best for her not to know if I have to get involved in this to save her,'_ she thought to herself.

"We may have to take a different approach with this in order for us to buy some time," Kisuke started his jaw tensed while his eyes stared at the intersection they were now at.

"So what's your plan?" Yoruichi questioned already sensing her friend's suggestion. She didn't want to get back into her families business, but it was the only way to find out who this Aizen was and his intentions.

"We need to find out who Aizen is and what he wants."

"Unfortunately, the only way to do that is to actually get involved with my family's business. Damn, Kisuke there's just no other way around this," Yoruichi grumbled in annoyance her grip slightly tightening on her steering wheel once more.

Kisuke remained silent, in his mind he was trying to divert to another option. He really wasn't up for another round of playing the dealer again, remembering the last time they were forced to work for Yoruichi's family it cost Yoruichi her position has chief investigator of the police training unit.

"Will wait a few days then I'll arrange a meeting with my father, he wont suspect anything, but Hisoka will be harder to convince. Once were in, will find out who Aizen is and what he wants, then will put an end to the whole situation, before it hits this city hard," Yoruichi explained her eyes still focused on the road. She couldn't believe she was actually considering going back to work for her family the very thought of it made her sick.

Kisuke stared at Yoruichi a skeptical expression on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? They may be thinking something's up. "

Yoruichi brought the car to a stop after parking it in the hospital parking lot; her hand's no longer on the steering wheel. She stared at her best friend with a sly smile on her face. "Don't worry, I've got it all under control."

"Fuck!" Hisoka growled in frustration as he slammed a nearby vase against a nearby wall. "I should have shot that bitch when I had the chance_,"_ he continued shouting out loud to himself while disregarding the pain that was throbbing from his wounded chest.

"Actually, it's good that you didn't," Aizen interrupted entering the dimly lit room with Hideaki following behind him.

Hisoka turned around surprised that Aizen had actually showed up to his house unannounced. Unconsciously his pulse began to quicken realized that he had to confess that his mission went unsuccessful again.

"Mr. Sousuk? Father…… I'm …. Hisoka's voice trailed off, he really didn't know how to explain his actions on why he still hadn't fixed the situation at hand. He was supposed to convince Yoruichi to complete a job not the other way around.

Hideaki stared at his son, suspiciously wondering why his son seemed so nervous. He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, while taking notice of Hisoka's bandaged side.

"I take it Yoruichi is still not budging," Hideaki smiled slyly remembering he had warned the youngish Shihouin earlier that it wouldn't be easy approaching his sister.

Hisoka rolled his eyes in annoyance at his father's remark. "Shit," he mumbled feeling the throbbing of his wounded chest again.

"Gentleman, we have less than two weeks until our next shipment and it appears, Yoruichi has no intentions of getting involved. We only have one last resort," Aizen announced while examining his glasses.

"And that would be?" Hideaki questioned deep down inside he really didn't want to get his daughter hurt, even though he knew how she felt about the family business. He still had sympathy for her, Yoruichi was the only living reminder of his deceased wife.

"I'll grill that cop's ass," Hisoka boasted remembering the gun that Gin gave him earlier. He planned on making his sister's life a living hell.

"Hisoka, you care to elaborate that?" Aizen replied a smile still plastered on his face. He knew Hisoka's thirst for revenge would drive the young man back at Yoruichi at all cost.

"I have the cop's gun that Yoruichi is protecting. I'll personally take care of her and Kira," Hisoka explained while examining a gun.

The eldest Shihouin cocked an eye brow curiously at his son. "What about Yoruichi?"

Hisoka smiled roguishly at his father, a blood thirsty gleam in his eyes. After I'm done with her, she'll have no choice but to work for us again, unless she wants to go to jail for murder."

"Very well then, but I hope your plan works this time," Aizen continued we don't need any more setbacks, understand?"

Hisoka nodded his head. "This time, there will be none," Hideaki assured Aizen, while looking at his son who was lighting a cigarette.

Aizen smiled pleased by the duo's answer. "Good, now tell me how are we going to deal with Kira again?"

Please don't forget to read and review, and the next few chapters will be a little fluffy then it's back to business with the case. Things will really heat up in the next coming chapters also and I'm thinking of letting chapter 10 be highly graphic of this fic. Expect up dates soon, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.

Kaze


	9. The Simple Things In Life

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this going, I kept coming up with more ideas for this chapter. I may consider changing it, depending on how I feel about it. Thank you everyone for reviewing and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Thanks to my beta readers for helping me continue with this fic, you guys are life savers.

This chapter has a bit of fluff in it, I hope you enjoy it. Also please don't forget to leave a review.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Thanks Again Kaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Entrapment

Chapter 9

"Don't worry about the investigation Fon, Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are still proceeding forward with it," Ukitake pointed out in a calm voice through the receiver.

Soifon clenched the phone's receiver, eager to find out what information the other part of her team discovered about the noble's case. "Have they come up with any leads yet?" she questioned, actually dreading the answer.

There was a brief pause on the line, followed by the shuffling of papers within the background of the receiver, "We've only been able to question a few members of the Ten'ou and Kuchiki houses."

"What about the other noble houses?"

"We haven't been able to get in touch with the Shihouin or Shiba families, but we'll bring them in for questioning soon enough. The bad thing is, two more victims were discovered early this morning."

Soifon's breath hitched in her throat at the chief's last statement, "What was the cause of death?"

"Both bodies were gunned down with several gun shot wounds, but don't worry about this right now. I'll give you further details once you return to work."

"Yes sir," Soi sighed, frustrated that she wasn't given any further information. She didn't even notice that the door to her hospital room had opened once more, letting in a smiling Yoruichi.

"Hey Soi, you ready to go?" Yoruichi smiled immediately, noticing the frustrated expression on the Chinese woman's face. Yoruichi raised her left eyebrow curiously, "What's wrong?"

Soifon carefully placed the phone back on its receiver and glanced at Yoruichi for a brief moment. The conversation with Chief Ukitake still on her mind, even though she knew she needed rest. She still wanted to get to the bottom of this case to find out who was really the cause of the killings. "Yoruichi?" Soifon started, watching the other woman come up to her.

A genuine smile showed on Yoruichi's face as she wrapped her arms around Soi's petite waist, drawing her closer to her. She slowly brushed her lips against Soi's cheek. "Sorry for being late," she whispered in Soi's ear in a seductive voice.

For a second, Soi's head began to spin but the words she heard from Kino earlier rang through her mind stopped the daze from clouding her mind. She quickly shook her head, dismissing Kino's words from her mind, her face covered with a dark blush.

"I wish you had told me you had that many errands to run," Soi started, the blush still on her face as she stared at Yoruichi, who was seated across from her on her hospital bed.

Yoruichi got up from Soi's bed, a smile still on her face. She hated not being able to tell Soi the real reason why she was late, but, considering the circumstances, she decided not to tell Soi unless matters got worse. Her smile slightly faulted at the thought of not being able to tell Soi the truth.

"I didn't mean to be this late, some things came up," Yoruichi explained. For a brief moment, her thoughts briefly went back to the events earlier.

Soi paused, thinking that she had seen a frown on the older woman's face , only to see a smile in place of the frown.

"Yoruichi, are you…"

Yoruichi's golden eyes met Soi's silver irises. "Hmmmmmm?" she hummed, her eyes eyeing Soi with her same cat-like grin.

Soi gave the woman another stare, this time with more concern, but said nothing, thinking that the expression she saw on Yoruichi's face was just her imagination.

"Let's go home," Yoruichi suggested wrapping an arm around Soi's shoulder, her injured arm had now healed from its previous wound. She was anxious to get away from the hospital disliking the quietness of its environment.

"Home?" Soi questioned trying to remember the condition her house was in. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of being attacked again.

Yoruichi sensed Soi's anxiousness and intertwined her fingers with the younger woman's. "Were staying at my place, remember?" she mentioned.

Soi was a little taken aback at the mention of staying with Yoruichi. She had forgotten that Yoruichi had insisted on it earlier when she first was placed in the hospital. "But what about my clothes?" she questioned remembering that her house was left in a mess since she was attacked in her home.

"I've already got that taken care of. I stopped by your house and got your clothes for you," Yoruichi announced a reassuring smile on her face.

"What about my clothes for work?"

"Soi, I'm sure your job understands what's happened, you need to give your body time to heal before you go back to work," Yoruichi suggested giving Soi a concerned look on her face as she went up behind Soi and circled her arms around her.

They stayed that way for a moment. Their breathing synching to each other's rhythm. A sense of peace settled over Soi as Yoruichi slightly tightened her embrace.

"You don't have to worry so much Soi," Yoruichi said softly her right hand gently cupping Soi's chin,she looked into Soi's silver eyes intensely, as she leaned in, wanting it, the feel of Soi's lips as she kissed her softly. She wanted to ease Soi from worrying about work and the stress of her entire situation.

Soi could barely breathe, enjoying the tenderness of Yoruichi's lips on hers. "Yoruichi," Soi mumbled sweetly feeling as if she was walking on air. Once again the kiss with Yoruichi was unexpected but enjoyable.

"Don't worry about any thing Soi, I won't let anything happen to you," Yoruichi whispered, affection in her eyes as her lips touched Soi's again.

"Explain to me exactly what this is!" Hideaki commanded, slamming a paper down on the marble table in front of his son. His eyes narrowed at the young man with contempt. He knew his son had a tendency to go overboard, but this was ridiculous; how could he be so reckless in his actions with handling a simple business transaction?

Hisoka glanced over a copy of the police files taking notice of the suspects within two recent murders that occurred in the eastern district of Japan. He carefully read over the details of the investigation, but then his eyes stopped at the suspects' profile, taking notice that their family name was the third on the list.

Hideaki continued to glare at his son, disgusted by the entire situation. "Well, what do you think?" he questioned, his amber orbs glaring in defense at Hisoka. His right fist tightened in a tense grip, awaiting his son's reply.

Hisoka stared up at his father, a confident grin on his face. "Relax, Father. I-"

Within seconds, Hisoka found his father's fist colliding with his jaw. Hisoka felt the instant impact of it; he felt like someone had taken a bat and slammed it against his jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hisoka growled, rubbing his injured jaw, his left hand already reaching for his gun that was strapped to his side.

Hideaki Shihouin narrowed his eyes at his son, taking notice of the gun he was reaching for, and quickly removed the gun from the younger man's side. He glanced at the gun momentarily, and tossed it aside. "I wouldn't try that shit with me if I were you," he grumbled, attempting to suppress his anger.

Hisoka's jaw tensed in anger. He didn't even take the time to wipe the few drops of blood that was trickling down from his busted lip. He knew his actions would anger his father, but he didn't expect his father to reach to him in this way. The youngest Shihouin heir continued to stare at his father, awaiting an explanation.

"You knocked off two other people for six kilos. I told you to clean their act up; I didn't mean use them as decorations for nearly half of downtown Japan! Tokyo's police have brought in at least two of the four noble families for questioning. Don't you think that's odd?" Hideaki questioned, his eyebrows raised at his son in an incredulous fashion.

"Hell, ever since Yor…" Hisoka's voice trailed off once he noticed the enraged gleam in his father's eyes. He knew his father's temper was worst than his, because the eldest Shihouin hated the police force. He chose to answer his father in a more subtle way. "Not at all. Since Yoruichi met that cop, a lot of shit's been going wrong with our operations. Especially the fact that Aizen's pretty ticked that she hasn't joined us yet and…"

"Don't bring your sister into this. I want this shit taken care of before they trace this back to us. Do what you have to do to get the police force off of our ass! If Aizen finds out about this, he'll deal with both of us, understand?" Hideaki questioned as his eyes narrowed at his son in contempt. He wasn't in the mood for playing any more games with his son.

"Of course, I'll take care of it. Gin and me will frame that cop for killing Kira. The police force will be so distracted with trying to find that bitch and put her in jail, they won't even be expecting Aizen's take over of the city." A clever smile formed on Hisoka's face at the thought of the entire situation. He couldn't wait to follow through with this part of his plan.

'_At this rate, Yoruichi won't have a choice but to come back to the family unless she wants to go to jail with that cop,_' Hisoka thought to himself while glancing over the police files once more.

Hideaki remained standing from the table, his back now to his son. "Understand that I won't accept failure this time. I doubt Yoruichi will continue to protect that cop once circumstances have her against the wall. This phase of hers can only go on for so long. In the meantime, I want you to follow her with Gin, and see how things are looking for that cop before you act."

Hisoka stared at his father confused. "Why wait so late? It'll make more sense to deal with her now."

"Because it would seem to obvious, and Yoruichi will catch on to our plan. She'll be expecting you to attack that cop. Analyze the situation before you act," Hideaki lectured.

"Alright, I will, but in a few days, she's done for," Hisoka grumbled up under his breath while glancing at a photo of Soifon dressed in her police uniform.

"Yoruichi, you really didn't have to do this," Soifon started while looking below them. They were on the see-through elevator. She had no idea where they were at; it seemed like this part of town was secluded from the busy side of Tokyo. The last time she visited Yoruichi's house, it was a condo over looking the whole west side of Tokyo, but now it seemed like this whole place was overlooking the entire city.

"It's not a problem; I told it was ok, didn't I?" Yoruichi said, glancing at Soi with a smile on her face. Her amber eyes carefully staring down at the various neon lights and skyscrapers below them, then back to Soi who was taking in the sight below them. '_She's beautiful,_' she thought, taking notice of Soi's smooth pearl skin.

Soi continued to stare below them, believing that what she was seeing was just a dream. Tokyo's nightlife was breathtaking, but the best part about it was that she was actually sharing this moment with the one she loved. She could hardly believe that after all these years, Yoruichi felt the same way about her. She let out a satisfying sigh while looking at Yoruichi from out of the corner of her eye. A warm smile appeared on her face once more.

"Here we are," Yoruichi announced, grabbing Soi's suitcase and exiting the elevator. Soi followed close behind her heels.

The duo walked quietly down a lightened hallway with plain white walls. Yoruichi stopped at a door that read seventy-five, pulled out key, and inserted into the lock.

"When did you move?" Soi questioned, taking notice that this condo was bigger than the last one she remembered Yoruichi had since the last time she had visited her. She scanned the apartment, glancing at a large, black, flat-screen television that was hanging from the wall in front of leather couch. A surround system was connected to it as well.

"Before I left the academy," Yoruichi replied, placing Soi's suitcase up against the wall. "Do you want anything to drink?" she questioned, heading for the kitchen for a glass of milk.

"No, that's ok, I'm fine," Soi answered, taking a seat on the couch while looking at a picture that was on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at the photo of her dressed in a black cap and gown standing with a smiling Yoruichi, who was hugging her proudly.

"That's my favorite photo," Yoruichi remarked, leaning up against the couch while finishing the remnants in her glass.

"How did you get this?" Soi questioned her.

"You don't remember? That was the last day before your graduation from the academy."

Soi stared at the picture once more, remembering that her last day of class was also the day Yoruichi left her without saying a word. "It's also the day you left," Soi mumbled weakly.

Yoruichi took a seat next to Soifon and laid her head on Soi's shoulder. One hand wrapped itself around her petite waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave like that. Kisuke needed my help with some things, so I had to go. I won't leave you like that again Soi, I promise."

Soi blushed unconsciously at Yoruichi's exclamation. '_She really does feel the same way,_' she thought to herself.

"Now, let's get you to bed. You can sleep in the guest room or…." a teasing smile and wink shown in Yoruichi's eyes, "you can sleep in my bed with me."

"Yoruichi!" Soi stammered slowly feeling her body's temperature rise at Yoruichi's suggestion.

Yoruichi chuckled, "Just kidding, the guest room is on the left. Goodnight, Soi. Tomorrow, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Be patient, you'll see."

Soi yawned as she proceeded to the guest room, wondering exactly what surprise Yoruichi had for her. She snuggled into the covers of the queen-sized bed, enjoying its softness. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as they slowly closed, causing Soi to drift off to sleep.

"Got it!" Yoruichi triumphantly yelled as she aimed her second base ball at the glass bottles in front of her.

"Congratulations, Miss," a short man with a bald head smiled, handing Yoruichi a black cat with yellow eyes.

Yoruichi took the cat from the man, smiling that she won the game. "Here you go Soi," she said, handing the Chinese girl the cat.

Soi blushed, a sheepish smile on her face. "T…thank you," she hugged the cat tightly in her hands.

"Say, how about we go on the Ferris wheel? We could see the stars and the entire fair from there," Yoruichi opted, noticing that it was beginning to get dark outside.

"Yoruichi, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we should go on one of the other rides. At least we won't be off the ground," Soifon suggested, fearing heights. She had no idea that her surprise would be going on a Ferris wheel at the carnival.

"Awwww, come on Soi, it'll be fun. We can see the whole fair from up there," Yoruichi urged Soi, Wanting to really ride on the Ferris wheel, she grabbed Soi's wrist, urging her in the other direction. They had been at carnival for nearly half the day. Yoruichi thought it was good idea to take Soi here, because it would give the younger woman a chance to get her mind off of things.

"Let's go get some cotton candy instead," Soi continued, trying to keep herself from looking at the giant Ferris wheel that was only a few yards in front of them.

"Alright, let's go get some cotton candy, but we're still going on the Ferris wheel," Yoruichi winked, holding hands with Soi.

They approached a cotton candy stand, not noticing that a third party was watching them.

Across from the cotton candy stand at a duck hunt stand stood Hisoka, dressed in a black sweet suit with matching black shades. He removed a cigarette from his mouth, exhaling smoke, while staring at Yoruichi handing Soi a large stick of pink cotton candy.

"Well, don't they look happy," Gin remarked, a twisted smile on his face.

Hisoka finished his cigarette, and then extinguished it on the ground. "That won't last long," he grumbled, watching his sister and Soifon disappear into a crowd. "Enjoy your fun now, Yoruichi, because this ride is almost over."

"See, this isn't so bad," Yoruichi started relaxing into the seat of the chair in the Ferris wheel. She playfully bit off a piece of Soi's cotton candy.

Soifon continued to look down at the ground, which was slipping further and further from her as the Ferris wheel started to take off. '_Calm down Soi, it's just a ride,_' she thought to herself, her fear of heights starting to settle in.

"Are you always so stiff like this when you're up in the air?" Yoruichi inquired, noticing the anxiousness in Soi's face.

"I'm afraid of heights," Soi admitted, her eyes looking down on the ground.

Yoruichi wrapped an arm around Soi, "Relax, Soi, it's beautiful up here. Just take your eyes off the ground for a second, it'll make you feel better."

Soi paused, her eyes slowly moving from the ground towards the night sky above them. The sight of the stars and large moon that laid above them surprised her, and her mind was immediately taken off of her fear of heights.

"See what I mean?" Yoruichi smiled, noticing that Soi's eyes were no longer forced to the ground.

"Yoruichi, you're right. It's beautiful up here," Soi admitted, taking in the sight.

Yoruichi took her eyes off of the stars and stared at Soi. "Yes it is," she admitted.

Soifon's grey eyes met Yoruichi's golden eyes, her lips moving, capturing Yoruichi's in a soft kiss.

Thanks for your patience with me and updating this fic and to every one who has written a review, you guys are a BIG encouragement for me in sticking with this fic. Next chapter will be highly graphic not to mention things will be heating up Soi getting her case solved.

If you have any suggestions please feel free to pm me and I'll defiantly get back to you. Also please don't forget to write a review. I'll try to have the next chapter up before the 16th.

Thanks again,

Kaze


	10. Heat

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Well I'm back with another update, this chapter has a lot going on in it, I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but let me know and I'll fix it.

Special thanks to my beta reader Falton leston for sticking with me with this fic. You're a life saver.

Special thanks to every one who's pm me and email me about this fic, rest assure I do plan on finishing this fic. If any one has any suggestions for this fic or idea's pm me and I'm open to them.

**Warning:** This chapter does contain a bit of yuri, I hope its not too heavy, although I did cut it a little short. If not cup of tea, please do not read it.

Entrapment 

Chapter 10

Soifon woke up early in the morning to the sound of a sizzling frying pan and the smell of eggs. She opened her eyes slowly a blurred figure standing over her coming into view. Blinking her eyes once more, she recognized the familiar tan beauty in front of her. "Yoruichi?" Soi mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stared at the smiling woman.

"Hey, Soi…. Get up. I made you breakfast before you have to go to work today," Yoruichi smiled placing a tray in front of the younger woman.

Soi glanced down at the tray containing scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. The memory of riding on the ferries wheel with Yoruichi two nights ago still played through in her mind.

That night Soi and Yoruichi stayed up late after coming back from the carnival. Soi was actually glad she was given the chance to actually sit down and talk with Yoruichi about old times as well as confined in her about her hesitations about the case that she was assigned to. Of course, she didn't mention to Yoruichi the suspects of the case.

"_It's like there's something not quite right with this case, it seems like there's more to it than just the killings. I wish I could crack this thing open and actually find out what's the cause of it all," Soi explained looking down at her cup of hot chocolate, she bit her lip not wanting to admit that she was in over her head. _

_Yoruichi placed a reassuring hand on Soi's shoulder while placing her own cup down on the wooden coffee table. "I see, it's a lot different without Haruka there to help you, isn't it?" _

_Soi huffed in frustration at the mention of her previous partner; she crossed her arms in defense and avoided the older woman's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Really?" Yoruichi smiled slyly knowing that Soi's pride had kicked in at that moment. She knew Soi would never admit that the help that Haruka provided for her was needed now. _

"_Haruka never offered any help, she was just a pain. In a case like this she would be so driven in solving it we'd both be stuck outside in forty degree weather for eight hours stalking a suspect." _

_Yoruichi chuckled at Soi's explanation. "You're probably right, although I wouldn't worry about this case Soi, you'll figure it out. An investigation takes time to solve, there are a lot of layers that need to be unraveled before you get to the core, but eventually you'll get to it." Yoruichi smiled her long fingers moving up Soi's shoulder slowly. _

_Soi could feel her body tingle from the playful touch of Yoruichi's fingers slowly moving up her shoulder. "I just wish I had one clue to figure out this mess," Soi continued. _

"_Don't worry about it, Soi I believe in you, you'll solve this case. Although, in the mean time, lets find out if you're ticklish." Yoruichi suddenly busied her hands at Soi's stomach causing the Chinese girl to start to laugh uncontrollably. _

"_S…Stop… Yoru…hahahaha…. Ok I'm…hahahaha… Ok you win, I'm ticklish," Soi, admitted her eyes slightly watering from laughing so hard. _

_Soi gasped for breath after recovering from being tickled when Yoruichi leaned in to her capturing her lips in a light kiss. _

_Soi could feel her heart stand still for a second when she recognized Yoruichi was deepening the kiss, she could feel a slight warmth flow through her body. _

_Yoruichi's arms wrapped around Soi's body tighter causing the kiss to deepen once more, allowing her instincts to take control._

_Soi let out a slight moan, feeling the playfulness of Yoruichi's tongue in her mouth. She could feel her body temperature begin to rise with the continued contact between her and Yoruichi. She could feel years of suppressed desire aching to be released within her as their kisses deepened. _

_Yoruichi growled slightly, enjoying the contact between her and Soi, just when her hands started to slowly move up Soi's shirt, Soi's cell phone went off. Soi blushed hotly as she turned to the interruption._

"_Soi fon?" Matsumoto's cherry voice could be heard through the Nextel speaker phone. _

_Soi immediately snapped out of her daze, grabbing her phone realizing that it was Rangiku's voice on the phone. "Y…. yes?" she mumbled regretting the sudden interruption. _

Soi sighed remembering that night, cursing the fact that Rangiku had disturbed her and Yoruichi. The phone call she received from the strawberry blond was just a reminder that she had to return to work the next day. After living with Yoruichi for nearly a week Soi really felt at home as well as at peace.

Unconsciously Soi's mind drifted back to her encounter that night with Yoruichi, she could feel a familiar warmth rising within her once more, if it hadn't been for Rankigu interrupting, things would have actually gone further than they already had. Yoruichi had walked off to her room once Soi's attention was focused on the phone.

Soi sighed once more focusing her mind on her assignment, although she hadn't told Yoruichi about the entire case, she decided she would tell her when the time was right.

'_I'll tell her about the entire case, once I've solved it,' _Soi thought to herself as she picked up her fork, and knife, and started to eat her breakfast. To her surprise, she found that it wasn't that bad.

"Well what do you think?" Yoruichi questioned while taking a seat on the bed with Soi.

Soifon continued to look down at her tray, carefully taking meticulous bites of her food. "I see your cooking skills have improved a little," she smiled meeting Yoruichi's curious gaze.

Yoruichi forehead furrowed slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, here taste," Soifon, said taking a piece of pancake off her plate and extending it out to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chewed a bit of pancake off Soi's fork. "Not bad," she agreed getting up from the bed.

Soi glanced at the clock on the near by wall its black numbers reading ten-o'clock in the morning. Soi sighed remembering that she had to be at work by eleven. "Damn, I'm going to be late for work!" She quickly finished the remains of her breakfast and quickly got out of bed.

"Slow down Soi, or you'll forget something," Yoruichi suggested watching the raven-haired girl scramble for her uniform and badge while heading for the shower.

Within minutes Soi was in and out of the bathroom fully dressed for work, she started to head for the door until she heard Yoruichi call her from the master bedroom. "Hey, Soi can you get me a towel?" Yoruichi asked from the bathroom.

Soi sighed quickly turning her back to the door and headed for the linen closet, she grabbed a large towel. She could feel the steam coming from the ajar door of the bathroom as she neared it.

Soi slowly opened the door fully causing the steam from the bathroom to be released. Inside she saw Yoruichi standing in front of her bathroom mirror dressed in a tan bathrobe, her long violet hair drenched in water.

"Thanks," Yoruichi smiled her hand receiving the towel from Soi's.

Soi stood there consciously ignoring the strong need to act on impulse as she stared at the older woman's exposed shoulder from the bathrobe.

Yoruichi carefully draped the towel over her wet long violet hair drying it, while noticing that Soi was staring at her. "See something you like?," she commented, a teasing smile playing on her face as she finished drying her hair.

Soi consciously snapped out of the daze, a light blush appearing on her face. "I…. I'm going to work, I'll be back later." She mentioned turning her back to Yoruichi to head out the bathroom.

"So soon?" Yoruichi pouted at the fact that Soifon's back was now pointed to her.

Soifon smiled, not wanting to leave Yoruichi, a sly smile graced Soi's lips at the thought of how Yoruichi was reacting to her leaving. "I'll be back later. Oh and Yoruichi….

"Yeah, Soi what… Yoruichi started only to be taken aback by Soi's lips capturing hers in a soft passionate kiss, her tongue shortly exploring the other woman's mouth.

Soi unlocked her lips from Yoruichi's. " See you after work," she whispered in Yoruichi's ear huskily then walked out of the room.

Yoruichi stood there dazed for a minute at what Soi just did. Her head began to spin briefly due to the sudden kiss with Soi. The sound of her cell phone going off in her bedroom snapped her out of her daze.

Yoruichi glanced at the caller id on her phone's screen recognizing that it was Kisuke calling her. "Yeah?" she answered.

"I think we've got a chance to pull this off," Kisuke stated happily in the receiver.

"Good, I'll contact my father today and arrange a meeting with him. We'll see how far we can go with this once we've earned their trust again."

"Right, but make sure you handle the other part of this situation also."

Yoruichi swallowed hard realizing that Kisuke was talking about Soifon. "Kisuke…. Don't worry I'll tell her."

"Before or after things get too serious between you two?"

Yoruichi paused a sense of remorse began to creep through her body at the thought of not having told Soifon the truth. _'I can't let her know the truth right now, I haven't even started to work for my father yet. Telling her would only put her in more danger than she already is in….. I still have time to tell her.'_

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke called in an anxious tone of voice, he was beginning to worry about his best friend.

"Kisuke, don't worry I'll tell Soi first before that happens," Yoruichi promised trying to believe her own words.

"We're glad that you're back with us," Ukitake smiled while flipping through several written notes on his desk

"It's good to be back," Soifon stated, she forced a weak smile on her face silently dreading what could be in store for her at work today. She could see Yoruichi's face in the back of her mind smiling which caused her to smile genuinely.

"Captain Hitsugaya is on his way back from questioning the Kuchiki and Shiba houses, so he should be on his way to your office in a few minutes." Ukitake began to flip though a few more pages and continued. "we've already questioned the Tenou family, so I'm leaving the Shihouin family for you to question in a few days."

Soifon raised her eyebrow in an incredulous fashion, wondering why the questioning with Yoruichi's family was postponed for three more days.

"Why so late?" Soifon questioned, although she had a gut feeling that she shouldn't ask.

Ukitake sighed not knowing exactly how he could explain to Soifon that the family arranged their own questioning date to come in. He suspected that there was foul play involved with this arrangement, but declined from saying so until he had his own proof. "The Shihouin's explained to us that they had to postpone their questioning because they had to choose a representative of their family to come in."

"How can they do that? The Shihouin's are just like the other three noble families they have to abide by the law also." Soi raised both her eyebrows suspiciously, not buying Ukitake's explanation. She sensed that there was more to it than it seemed.

"I agree, but when Hideaki Shihouin has a few members within this police force under his wing, certain things ….. happen." Ukitake exclaimed in a low tone of voice, a visible warning was seen within his eyes. He didn't mean for this conversation to turn towards his own suspicion, but he decided to voice how he was feeling about this case.

"Soifon since you've been gone, certain things have been happening, not to mention the killings that have yet to be solved. I believe a lot of things are being swept under the rug with this case there's a leak in this department, but I can't prove it just yet."

"Who do you suspect it is?" Soi inquired anxious to hear more. She could feel her heart race at the thought of someone from the police department being a look out for their suspects. _'I knew there was more to this case than just the killings',_ she thought to herself.

"Make sure you don't discuss this conversation with any one," Ukitake suggested as he slid Soi another tan folder across his desk.

Soi got up from the chair she was standing in, while staring down at the folder that was given to her. "Yes sir," Soi nodded her head looking back at the chief; her hands were now on the doorknob of the room as she opened the door.

"By the way Soifon, Rangiku is in your office finishing up paper work also," Ukitake mentioned right after Soifon closed the door.

"You called?" Hideaki questioned in a calm voice into the phone's receiver.

Yoruichi smiled as she stared outside the balcony of her penthouse. The wind blowed through her hair calmly. She could tell from her father's voice that he was in a good mood. "As a matter of fact I did. I was thinking about taking up your offer."

There was a brief pause on the end of the line, and then Hideaki continued. "I see, but what made you change your mind?"

"I've taken some things into consideration and after that stunt that idiot pulled I see my help is really needed." Yoruichi lied hopping her father would take the bait.

Hideaki was silent for a moment. "Is that really all?"

Yoruichi sighed. "I'm kinda low on some things right now and this job does pay well."

Hideaki chuckled into the receiver. "That's my girl, so when can you start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Good, be at the usual spot on twenty-third street tomorrow morning. We'll talk and I'll introduce you to your workers. And Yoruichi……

"Yes?"

"No tricks, I'm not as tolerate as Hisoka."

Yoruichi smiled, glad that the first phase of her plan was working. "I wouldn't dream of it father. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the phone went dead. Yoruichi closed her cell phone sighing in frustration that she was once again launched back into the very business that caused her mother's death. A feeling of remorse began to creep within her and she could see Soi smiling back at her. _'This is the last time. ,' _she promised herself as a frown graced her lips.

A scowl marred Soifon's face as she tapped her pen on her desk once more in frustration. For nearly four hours she had been stuck in her office forced to go through a service briefing with her team on the progress of the investigation.

"We have to wait until we have a lead then we can go further in this investigation," Hitsugaya stated looking over a map of the city with several pictures of each noble family in Tokyo. There were also red tacks in places were symbols of where murder victims were discovered.

Soifon glared up at the map of the city she noticed each noble families house was centered off in different parts of the city and the red tact's were scattered, although she noticed that the most recent murders looked like it was forming a number.

"Well what do you think?" Toushiro asked his teal eyes meeting Soi's grey ones. He was anxious to get some feed back from his team on this case.

"It looks like their trying to get our attention," Soifon remarked walking up to the bulletin board while glancing over the photos of the murder victims. "There's a pattern that's taking shape right here," she pointed in the center of the map.

Toushiro raised his eyebrows noticing the symbol taking shape on the map. "This is strange, what are they trying to…

The sound of snoring could be heard in the back of the room. Both Toushiro and Soifon glanced back to see a sleeping Rangiku behind them asleep on couch in the office.

"MATSUMOTO!" , Toushiro yelled in anger the vein in his head pulsing slightly.

Rangiku opened her eyes slowly and rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms after hearing her captain's yell.

"What are you doing sleeping at work?" Toushiro questioned the strawberry blonde.

"But captain I….

"Were in the middle of an investigation how can you go to sleep?"

"We've been up since seven this morning captain and….

"That's no excuse!"

Soifon sighed while looking down at her cell phone, it was now ten' clock at night. A smile graced her lips at the thought of finally being able to leave work. She finished writing up a few notes and stood up from her chair. "I'll see you two tomorrow," she announced as she was now standing at the door.

"Where are you going?" Rangiku questioned her cobalt eyes now on Soifon as she held up her notebook to shield herself from her captain.

"She's off, she did her work. Where are the reports _**I**_ assigned you?" Toushiro continued.

Soifon closed the door behind her, while still hearing the duo argue about the work that was not completed. She shook her head remembering that she had reminded Rangiku to complete the reports that the captain was talking about before she was even admitted into the hospital. _'Something's never change,'_ she thought to herself remembering that Rangiku never completed her paper work on time.

"Good evening miss," Gin smiled waving to Soifon as he passed by her office with a brown bag carefully concealed within his pocket.

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the sinister smile that the silver haired man gave her. She remembered that she had seen him somewhere, but couldn't remember where. An eerier feeling crept up her spine at the thought of where she remembered him from, but when she turned her back to stop the man he was gone from her sight.

'_This is too weird, I've never seen him before at this police station,'_ Soi thought to herself. She made a mental note to find out exactly who the stranger was, once she came back to work tomorrow.

"Sorry I'm late Yoruichi, I…… Soifon walked into the house noticing that the only light that was on was emitting from the large flat screen television that was hanging from the wall. She carefully approached the couch, uncertain of what she would find.

Grey eyes carefully stared down at the couch only to find it empty along with the recliner that was closer to the television. She backed away slowly her eyes quickly studing her surroundings for anything out of place. She froze when she bumped into a warm body.

"Are you always this stiff after work?" Yoruichi whispered in Soi's ear as she wrapped her arms around Soi's waist. Soi let out a sigh of relief.

Soi blushed feeling Yoruichi's breath on the back of her neck. "W…w…why are you in the dark?"

"I was just taking a nap," Yoruichi yawned rubbing eyes with the back of her hand. "and waiting up for you. How was work?"

"It was…. Interesting. How was your day?," Soi smiled remembering that she had left her team in a quarreling state.

Yoruichi paused for a brief moment she could hear Kisuke's voice in the back of her mind reminding her of what she needed to do and also her conversation with her father.

"Yoruichi are you ok?" Soi called noticing the dazed expression on the older woman's face.

Yoruichi quickly broke out of her revere, she flashed Soi a smile. "Yeah, I'm ok Soi."

Soi stared at the tan beauty carefully then brought her attention back to the television. It had been a while since she had watched a movie and it was only ten-thirty at night, she wanted to spend some time with Yoruichi before she went to bed.

"What kind of movies do you have?" Soi questioned glancing over at the large shelf of books and movies across the room.

A sneaky gleam shone in Yoruichi's eyes at the suggestion of a movie to watch. "Let me pick the movie, I've got just the right one."

"Ok," Soi sighed having a gut feeling that this was not going to go well.

An hour and thirty minutes later Soi lay hunched up against Yoruichi's body while sitting on Yoruichi queen sized bed. She forgot to mention to Yoruichi that horror films were not the best movies that she enjoyed watching.

"I can't believe you picked this movie," Soi started a little bit still on edge about the suspenseful part of Saw.

"Come on Soi, it wasn't that bad," Yoruichi smiled thinking the old horror movie wasn't scary. She actually enjoyed watching the movie especially since it gave Soi a chance to hold onto her tighter during the suspenseful parts of the movie.

"Yeah I guess your right," Soi muttered really not feeling the same way as her silver eyes stared into the other woman's golden peers. She leaned into Yoruichi, her eyes closing as their lips touch each other's.

Soi lips turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, briefly breaking the kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

Those three words sent Yoruichi's mind racing for the first time she was the one left with the blush as she smiled at Soi, consciously ignoring the strong need to act on impulse the thought of Kisuke's warning still remained in her mind. She knew she wanted Soi, but she didn't want things to become more complicated than they already were. She was just about to say something when Soi captured her lips in another kiss. Soi rolled onto her side towards Yoruichi, moving her mouth with Yoruichi's.

The goddess was kicking herself mentally as she knew she couldn't fight off her impulse for long. Soi's soft lips, the warmth of her mouth, her playful tongue, were sending a warm thrill through her body, she knew she wanted more. She dismissed the thoughts that were plaguing her mind realizing that reality was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Yoruichi broke the kiss with Soi and attacked her neck with a kiss she paused briefly biting on Soi's neck.

Soi let out a moan in pain as well as pleasure; she could feel her body's temperature rise within her body as Yoruichi continued to assault her neck with kisses. She found herself momentarily taken from reality until her cell phone went off suddenly. Creamed hands reached out to grab the clamshell devise that was on the floor, but were quickly stopped by a tanned hand now on her wrist.

"Leave it," Yoruichi instructed her voice now a husky whisper, she couldn't hide the extent of her desire any more.

Soifon swallowed hard realizing that at this moment Yoruichi was on top of her, she found herself hypnotized by Yoruichi's golden peers. Without hesitation Soi stopped her advances to get her phone. It probably was just a routine call that needed to be taken care of, she figured the call could wait.

"You know you worry too much about work. Let me help you relax," Yoruichi offered her eyes gleaming with excitement in them as she made the offer.

The Chinese woman was just about to retort back, but was silenced as Yoruichi captured her lips in another kiss, her tongue requesting entrance. Soifon gladly obliged their tongues both exploring the other's mouth.

Yoruichi's hand traveled up Soi's shirt then slowly unbuttoned it tossing it to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Momentarily, Yoruichi broke her kiss with Soi and decided to explore the rest of Soi's body with her tongue.

Soi let out a satisfied moan, enjoying what Yoruichi's tongue was doing to her. She had never felt a sensation like this before and was enjoying what the other woman was doing to her. Her body writhered underneath, as she let out an unexpected gasp, feeling Yoruichi's mouth wrapped around her left breast.

Yoruichi circled Soi's nipple with her tongue while massaging the other with her right hand. Desiring to continue her ministrations, she bit down on Soi's breast earning a loud moan from the other woman as she sucked it gently. She was becoming even more turned on every second by Soi's gasps and moans.

Yoruichi's right hand traveled down to Soi's love box, she inserted a finger into Soi's wet folds causing the other woman to let out an even louder moan. Soi's body reacted voluntarily moving to greet her fingers urging her to continue. Wanting to bring Soi to her peak, Yoruichi released Soi's breast and traveled south leaving a trail of wet kisses on her soft pearl skin. She parted Soi's legs kissing her inner thigh as she let her mouth continue her journey south, she stopped at Soi's wet folds parted them, letting her tongue go straight for the prize. The tan beauty ran her hands all over her thighs as she explored Soi's body lapping at Soi like a cat.

Soi wasn't sure when but her hands had made their way to Yoruichi's head and she had buried her fingers in Yoruichi's soft purple locks. Soi tossed her head from side to side as she Yoruichi brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Soi cried out, shouting Yoruichi's name in pure ecstasy as her mind lost focus on any thing else except what the other woman was doing to her, she was sure she was melting at that point.

Then it came, fast and strong like a tidal wave. It knocked her under and took her breath away. Her body tensed for a second before she went limp and could do no more than gasp for air. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. The last thing she remembered was warm arms wrapping around her and Yoruichi whispering something softly in her ear.

That morning, Soi opened her eyes, a warm blush graced her cheeks remembering last night, she reacted her hand out to Yoruichi, but discovered the other woman was not there.

"Where did she go?" Soi shouted in surprise realizing that the other side of the bed was vacant.

"Soifon are you there?" Captain Hitsugaya's voice yelled through the receiver of Soi's Nextel phone.

Soi grumbled in disgust and grabbed her phone reluctantly, pressing the push to talk button. "I'm here captain." A beep followed after she answered the call and Hitsugaya answered once more.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to get in touch with you all night?"

A red blush formed on Soi's face at the of last night, but she quickly recovered. "I had something else to do but…..

"You need to get down here to the department now, our only suspect in the nobles case was killed last night."

Soi opened her mouth in shock and was just about to reply when another beep came through the phone again.

"Be here in an hour," Hitsugaya insisted the beep ending.

"Damn," Soi cursed clentching the bed sheets, in frustration. _'First Yoruichi leaves without me knowing and now this. What the hell is going on and I wonder where could she have gone this early,_ she thought to herself.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Hisoka shouted immediately taking notice of his sister's presence as she walked past him while passing by the body guards that were positioned at the entrance of the door. He extinguished his cigarette carefully his eyes narrowed at the woman.

Yoruichi reframed from saying anything, reminding herself that she could not lose her cool in this situation everything had to go perfect if she expected to find out who Aizen was. She reluctantly stood in front of her father a forced smile plastered on her face.

Hideaki Shihouin stood in front of his children, two other men dressed in black tailored business suits stood along side of him. A genuine smile was plaster on his face as he drew his attention to Yoruichi. He had high hopes for this operation and planned on getting the most out of it.

"Glad that both of you could come, now please take your seats we have a lot of business to discuss," Hideaki announced gesturing towards a round marble table across the room with a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging over it.

Sorry to end the chapter on a cliff hanger note, but I rewrote this chapter five times from different angles. Please write a review and let me know what you thought about it. I'll have the next chapter posted hopefully before next Saturday.

Kaze


	11. Fear of The Truth

Entrapment

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions, please pm me and I'll get back to you.

Entrapment 

Chapter 11

Yoruichi sat at the marbled table, while averting her eyes from her brother's direction; she had no intentions of starting anything with him, despite the urge to jump on him that second. She wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Soifon, but restrained herself from doing so, reminding herself that she would be able to get him back soon enough.

Hideaki Shihouin pulled up a chair to the table and sat across from both of his children. A sly smile was plastered on his face at the thought of his operation finally going smoothly since his daughter finally accepted his offer. "Now to get down to business, this is the first thing you'll need."

Hideaki grabbed a cell phone that was strapped to his side and slide it to his daughter. Yoruichi glanced down at the black razor phone skeptically. "What's this for?"

"To receive your orders and they will come in daily. I've already assigned a team for you as well as a bodyguard for tight situations of course. Makoto step forward," Hideaki, commanded glancing over his shoulder to the line of bodyguards that were in front of him.

A woman with a long red ponytail and short bangs stepped out of the line. Yoruichi noticed a long black tattoo that ran down from the woman's left arm all the way up to her shoulder.

"This is Makoto Kino she'll handle any trouble you run into," Hideaki explained once the woman was standing in front of the table.

"Also any cops," Makoto smiled holding up a stainless steel berretta 92 fs.

"This shit just keeps getting more fucked up. What is this bitch doing back, she can't be trusted either," Hisoka shouted in frustration as his eyes met Makoto's brown ones.

"You want me to give you another ass hole Hisoka," Makoto growled pointing her gun at his head. She wasn't in the mood to be reminded about her past track record.

Yoruichi smirked remembering Makoto was a crooked Chinese- American cop that had turned to crime for financial gain and to bring down members of the mafia. The woman was known as two hands because of her excellent skill with any type of fire arm she put her hand on.

'She must be assigned to this case,' Yoruichi thought to herself as she watched her brother and Makoto fuss.

"That's enough!" Hideaki yelled slamming his fist on the marble table. He was tired of the bickering that his son was causing.

Hisoka and Makoto froze in place as they both held their guns at each other's heads while Yoruichi sat in her seat calmly. All three occupants stared at the elder Shihouin anxiously, each knowing the man was not the one to make angry.

"Now since the reunion is over, let's get back to business. Yoruichi I'm assigning you to our eastern drop off spot, you'll receive orders when you go there tomorrow. Makoto will be there waiting for you to direct you with your work," Hideaki explained while handing Yoruichi a brief case from off of the floor. "This brief case has five thousand dollars in it and your team will have twenty kilos of cocaine dropped off to them in the morning, but that's just for a start. I expect three times the profit from this"

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow at her father's explanation of his operation. "Really, so when do you want me to turn in your half and how much is your cut?"

"Every two weeks you will turn in sixty percent of your profit to me."

"Isn't that too much? You already have an entire city bringing you in thousands. Why not give me the entire eastern district and decrease your cut by twenty percent," Yoruichi explained trying to see how far she could go with her negotiations. She knew her father was prone to loving money and wouldn't let it slip through his hands that easy.

Hideaki arched his eye brow skeptically at his daughters explanation listening carefully knowing she was attempting to hustle him for more money. _'She really is serious about getting back into this business,' _he thought to himself.

"Bull shit even my cuts not that low," Hisoka interjected while slamming his fist on the table. His patience was growing thin with his sister; even though he knew she was better at the business than he was.

"I'll see what can be arranged," Hideaki continued while giving his son a warning glare.

"If you say so," Yoruichi replied knowing her father was a business man driven by money. It would have been easier for her to get another pent house and Porsche from him than to get him to decrease his cut. '_This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't get too happy," Hisoka warned glaring at his sister. He was going to make it his main objective in watching his sister carefully.

"Please," Yoruichi retorted rolling her eyes at the youngest Shihouin.

"What did you say?" Hisoka demanded his eyes narrowed.

"This meeting is adjured, Hisoka, you **stay**," Hideaki interrupted his eyes narrowed at his son," he wasn't pleased with his behavior.

Yoruichi smirked at her brother then rose from her seat. "I'll contact you as soon as everything is sold," she informed while looking over her shoulder at her father as she was half way out the door to the room.

"Very well then, I'll see you in two weeks," Hideaki smiled. He waited for the door to close then turned to his son.

"I can't believe you actually think she wants to join us," Hisoka started.

"We have to give her the benefit of the doubt", Makoto suggested while leaning up against the wall a cigarette in her mouth. She wasn't concerned if Youichi's intentions were real or not she was just focused on her assignment.

"That's none of either of your concern," Aizen interrupted stepping out of the shadows in a pen stripped business suite. "Don't worry if Yoruichi crosses us this time she'll pay for her mistake. In the mean time Hisoka, go help Gin with his assignment and take care of any lose ends he may have leftover."

"Gladly," Hisoka smiled leaving the room while grabbing a nine-millimeter from his sports coat pocket Hideaki following close behind his heels.

Aizen turned his attention to Makoto a smile on his face. "Watch Yoruichi carefully tomorrow, if she does anything suspicious take care of her."

Makoto nodded her head while releasing her clip on her gun. "You can count on me."

* * *

Soifon sat at her desk attentively staring at her laptop that contained the report of Kira's death. Her eyes carefully scanned the cause of death that read a bullet to the head. She scrolled down reading of the deceased, heath reports, family history and job history.

Nothing seemed out of place except for the past two years, Kira had been working for a place named flash quarters and several large deposits had been made in his account.

Soifon pressed the saved button saving the information to her computer to scan over it. She was still pondering the information wonder what place was flash industries as her computer saved the information that she didn't even hear the door to her office open letting in Rangiku.

"Here's the interviewing material you'll need for questioning the representative of the Shihouin family," Matsumoto yawned while holding out a few papers to Soifon. She had been up since one in the morning helping secure the building once the body was discovered in the jail cell. Her cobalt eyes sleepily stared down at the Chinese woman, and then suddenly opened fully after taking notice of the dark red mark on the other woman's neck.

"Well it seems one of us had an interesting night," Rangiku mentioned a sly grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Soi quirked an eye brow at the strawberry blond as she glanced at the papers she was handed.

You have a love bite on your neck," Rangiku teased while pointed at the mark on Soi's neck.

Soi touched her neck feeling; she could feel all her blood rush to her face. She cursed herself silently for not paying attention to it until now.

"So who's your new flame?" Rangiku asked anxious to hear the details.

Soi shrugged her face turning into a scowl. "It's none of your business."

"Awwww come' on Soi you can tell me," Rangiku whined.

"Rangiku don't you think you need to check on those lab reports for our assignment?" Soi growled the vein in her forehead pulsing from being teased. She hated discussing her personal life with her coworkers and Rangiku's teasing was not making matters better.

"That's right you haven't finished them yet," captain Hitsugaya interrupted coming into Soi's office.

"Captain?" both women spoke in unison as the spiky haired tall man walked into the office.

"Soifon tomorrow you'll be questioning Hisoka Shihouin," Toushiro announced while glancing over the background paper work for their case.

"Hisoka Shihouin?" Soi repeated remembering the chief Ukitake had assigned her to question the Shihouins. Soi could be her heart dropping at the thought of questioning one of the Shihouins family members, she had a feeling this questioning would not go well.

"Make sure you're ready for this one, I've heard Hisoka is not the best person towards cops," Toushiro concluded while glancing at Soifon noting that it seemed like she was in a daze. "Soifon are you ok?"

Soi snapped out of her revere noticing that both of her team's eyes were on her. "I…..I'm fine," she lied looking down momentarily at the floor not wanting to meet their questioning stares.

Toushiro shrugged not buying the Chinese woman's story. His face remained straight laced and an eye brow quirked. "Right, you've been here since seven this morning take the rest of the day off. I need you fully alert tomorrow.

"But C…captain….." Soi stammered not wanting to leave work early she still hadn't finished up here part of the paper work yet.

"Don't worry about anything, just get some rest," Toushiro suggested his hand on the doorknob. He quickly tossed Soi a disk of his print out. "Don't forget to look over that information." With that the door shut behind him.

"Wow he must be in a good mood," Matsumoto remarked knowing that the captain never allowed anyone a day off of work.

Soi sat there confused wondering if she was really letting this case go to her head, did her captain sense her anxiousness about this case. Her silver peers glanced up at the clock it was only three' clock in the afternoon. She opted to take this opportunity to spend some time with Yoruichi maybe she would be able to get information about that woman's brother if she asked her.

* * *

"Looks like your dad was in generous mood," Kisuke commented while examining the money that was in the brief case.

"You can say that again," Kuukaku agreed looking in the suit case also.

A sly smile graced Youichi's lips as she continued to finish glancing over the directions to her new assignment. "That's just his first sign of trust; the next step is handling the merchandise."

Kuukaku crossed her arms a rogue expression marred her face, that made Yoruichi slightly nervous. "So how much fire power do you really need? I know your Jericho won't do it all."

"I'll need the best that you have?" Yoruichi smiled anxious to pick out something new.

"Ok, follow me," Kuukaku motioned to the back of her firework shop. She kept her special shipments in the back of her shop secluded from other people's view.

"Hey we don't have to go overboard with fire power, after all things have went off like fireworks yet," Kisuke pointed out knowing the two loved guns. He followed closely behind there hills entered a white room with several different styles of guns hanging from the wall and in clear display cases.

"I just got in new shipment this is the Les Baer SRP," Kuukaku announced removing a chrome gun from a glass case. "This baby will stir up a whole lot of trouble by itself its accuracy is better than most guns."

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi stared at the gun carefully.

Yoruichi picked up the gun examing it carefully and was just about to remark on its handle when her phone started to ring. She glanced down at the caller id recognizing it was Soifon calling her. "Hey Soi," Yoruichi smiled not expecting her lover to have gotten off work this early.

"Hey, I got off work early and was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner," Soi started a cherry voice.

Yoruichi paused remembering she wasn't done with her preparations for tomorrow, but decided they could wait for another day. Her memory of last night flashed through her mind causing a familiar warm feeling to begin to rise in her.

"Yoruichi are you busy?" Soi questioned over the receiver noticing that there was a pause on the other end of the line.

Yoruichi quickly snapped out of her reviver deciding she would end work for herself also today. "No, I'm just in the middle of shopping with Kuukaku and Kisuke."

"Oh…ok," Soi said hesitating on the other end of the line. "So what about dinner?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Yoruichi answered smiling into the receiver.

"Great," Soi answered. Yoruichi could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you then," the Chinese woman concluded.

"Good I can hardly wait," Yoruichi answered with that the phone call ended and she drew her attention back to the task at hand. "Looks like I'll will have to continue this tomorrow."

"What?" Kuukaku shouted surprised by the tan woman's sudden change of plans. "But you haven't even picked anything out yet."

"Change of plans," Yoruichi smiled at her friend knowing that the other woman was angry.

Kisuke remained quiet in the background knowing the full reason why his friend and suddenly changed her mind.

"Don't bull shit me Shihouin. How can you change plans that f….. Kuukaku stopped herself realizing the real reason Yoruichi had changed her mind. "Damn I hope you told her the truth about all of this," the roguish looking woman sighed knowing she wouldn't win.

Yoruichi shrugged while grabbing her keys from out of her leather jackets' coat pocket. "Will talk later about that," she answered back already half way out the room.

"I'll take that as a no," Kuukaku sighed her arms crossed and shaking her head the room door was now shut leaving Kuukaku and Kisuke alone.

"She'll learn," Kisuke remarked removing his hat from his head in defeat.

* * *

Soi stared off into the car's window looking at the vastness of darkness that was covering more of the passing setting. She sighed compteplating how to ask Yoruichi about her family. A deep sinking feeling began to rise up within here at the very thought, but she fought the feeling off.

The evening had gone by smoothly with a candle light dinner of a famous Japanese restaurant that Yoruichi had surprised her in going to it. The food was good up until the point that Soi discovered that mushrooms were in her food and she immediately had an allergic reaction causing her to run to the bath room immediately to throw up.

Soi blushed remembering how Yoruichi panicked and ran right after her to the bath room to make sure she was ok. The tanned woman stayed with Soi the whole time until she had emptied her whole stomach out then offered her some water. Shortly after that they left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry for running the evening," Soi started while momentarily looking at Yoruichi whose eyes were focused on the road.

"How could it be ruined you right here," Yoruichi replied a genuine smile on her face her amber eyes staring into Soi's grey peers.

"I…I ruined dinner for us both," Soi pointed out

Yoruichi coughed at Soi's explanation. "Soi it was ok doing worry about it. I'm happy as long as you're here with me."

Both women's eyes met once again.

Soi blushed even redder as the car finally came to a stop at the garage of Yoruichi's pent house. For a brief moment they remained silent when going up the elevator to Yoruichi's house.

Yoruichi glanced at Soifon from out of the corner of her eyes noticing that her lover seemed deep in thought. The Chinese woman's forehead was furrowed slightly and eyes were staring off into night life scene of down town Tokyo.

'_I wonder what's bother her. She hasn't really said a word since we left the restaurant,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as the elevator came to a stop. She slowly exited out of the elevator, Soi following close to her hills.

"What's bothering you?" Yoruichi questioned as they entered her house. She wasn't able to hold off her curiosity any more.

Soi swallowed hard while biting her lip at the same time. It was now or never, she couldn't act like nothing was bothering her. Her smoldering grey eyes stared up at Yoruichi who had now wrapped her arms around her waist drawing her closer to her. "Its nothing," Soi said dreading telling her lover what was on her mind.

"Soi I love you. You can tell me anything." Yoruichi whispered in the other woman's ear knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

Soi blushed Yoruichi's cool breath touching her ear sending shivers up her spine. "It's about the case I'm assigned to."

"What about it?"

"Well we've brining in suspects for routine questioning and tomorrow will be brining in your brother."

Yoruichi wanted to gag right then and there at the thought of Hisoka being anywhere near Soifon. The very thought of the threats Hisoka had made concerning her angered her even more. _'Damn, this is not good. If Hisoka tells Soi the truth my whole cover is blown._'

"Yoruichi are you alright?" Soifon questioned noticing that her lover's face had turned slightly pale.

Yoruichi quickly dismissed her thoughts and smiled at Soifon trying to hide the apprehension that she was feeling within her. "I'm fine Soi." She winked her eyes at the other woman.

"So questioning him is fine?"

"It's ok I sure that weirdo brother r of mines isn't in any real trouble. The worst thing he's ever done is get into a fight with a guy at one of my family's casinos," Yoruichi lied trying to change the subject.

Soi let out a sigh in relief she was positive the questioning tomorrow would go alright now. She anticipated it would just be another routine questioning that would go smoothly. "Good then things will go well tomorrow," Soi smiled.

"Yeah they will," Yoruichi agreed. _'If only you knew the truth Soi, I hope this doesn't end up blowing up in both our faces,'_ she thought to herself.


	12. Sleeping With The Enemy

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Since school doesn't start back for another two weeks and I don't have a belt exam to prepare for here's another chapter. I'm trying to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions, please pm me and I'll get back to you.

**Warning:** this chapter does contain a bit of some yuri therefore please do not read if not your cup of tea.

Chapter 12

"Don't you think you're going a bit far with Yoruichi's privileges to this district?" Hisoka grumbled not being able to contain himself from what he had been thinking as he stared at his father who was quietly glancing over the reports of his business sales.

"Actually I don't, she knows what she's doing. If she has another agenda Makoto will take her out, that's all there is to it," Hideaki answered in a matter of fact tone, his eyes continued to remain glancing over his reports.

Hisoka eyes narrowed in anger at his father's reply, he was already angry that his sister was actually being trusted to their business but to make it worst his father had increase Yoruichi's percentage and given her half of his selling district. He mumbled to himself incoherently attempting to suppress his anger that was rising up in him.

Hideaki calmly glanced over at his son and carefully placed his reports down on the marble table. His amber eyes stared at his son questioningly. "What's on your mind? I know you didn't come all this way just for a cup of coffee before you go to that police questioning this morning."

"This whole shit is on my mind! Why are we just eating out of that bitches hands, especially since she disappears and shows back up as if nothing ever happened," Hisoka shouted his voice rising as he continued. "Yoruichi's gotten more shit that I've ever received from you and I've been in this business since day one!"

"That's not how it is and you're sounding like a spoiled brat, _**son**_." Hideaki answered his amber eyes narrowed back at his son.

"I'm not acting like a spoiled brat. I haven't left you to question my loyalty not once! Yoruichi split after mom died and you practically had to force her back into the family business." Hisoka growled he slammed his fist on the marble table in frustration.

"Your right, although your sister doesn't start shit where she conducts her business," Hideaki growled back at his son, remembering that his son killed unnecessary people right where one of their main supply warehouses were at.

Hisoka's eyes widen in anger at his dad's sudden outburst for a brief second he was slightly startled but tried to stand his ground.

"Let me remind you, Hisoka I have had to bail you out countless times because you lose your temper with our workers and choose to kill them even when it's not necessary. So don't try to discuss with me some loyalty bull shit. It's really not necessary."

"And what if she messes up, you've got her running one of our major bases," Hisoka questioned standing up from his chair.

"If Yoruichi fucks up, she'll be dealt with," Hideaki retorted opening up his morning paper. "but that's not up for you to decide."

"Right," Hisoka grumbled stuffing his hand's into his pockets, his eyes still glaring at his father, he was still upset that his sister was actually being trusted with more than his own share.

"Don't you think you better go to your appointment? I don't want the police waiting on you," Hideaki mentioned as he glanced at his watch, noticing that it was time for his son to leave for his scheduled questioning.

"Right I'm going now," Hisoka mumbled walking out of the room. _'If work is at peace for Yoruichi, I'll make sure that her home life is a living hell,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Soi awoke to the warm feeling of tan arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled staring at Yoruichi who appeared to be sleep; a content expression was on the other woman's face. Soi carefully slipped out of Yoruichi's arms doing her best not to disturb her lover. She glanced at the small alarm clock that rested on a night stand near her side of the bed and sighed. The clock read ten-fifteen in the morning. Soi knew she had to be at work no later than noon, but today she just wanted to enjoy the moment of being with Yoruichi before matters at work took her away from the peacefulness of being with her lover.

"You're up already?" Yoruichi whispered huskily her arms retracting around her Soi's waist as she leaned the other woman back into her. Soi jumped.

"Did I wake you?" Soi murmured blushing unconsciously at hearing Yoruichi's voice she glanced over her shoulder her silver eyes meeting the golden ones. Yoruichi didn't say a word she just stared into Soi's silver peers. Soi bit her bottom lip.

She could tell the other woman was hungry and it was obvious that it was not for food. She was just about to speak when her lips were captured in a kiss. She could feel Yoruichi's tongue requesting entrance which she gladly granted.

Soi was not sure when her eyes closed but they had. She shivered as she tasted the goddess, cream. Her goddess tasted of cream and...blueberries? When had she had blueberries? Surely she didn't have them last night...or was this taste all Yoruichi's? Yes this wonderful taste that filled her senses were all her lover's.

Soi could feel her body begin to feel like it was on fire, slowly she gave into the sensation along with the growing fire that was staring at the spot between her legs. Soi pulled back in a desperate attempt to get air to fill her lungs. Her head was swimming but Yoruichi didn't seem to care.

Yoruichi continued her assault of kisses on Soi, disregarding the fact that today she would start work for her dad's business. She could hear her cell phone sounding off in the other room. No doubt it was Kisuke calling her to tell her to meet him down stairs, but she deliberately ignored it. It wasn't every day that she had a chance to wake up with Soi in her arms and she would be damned if she was going to let this opportunity slip through her hands.

Yoruichi stopped her butterfly kisses and captured her smaller lover's lips once more. Her mind screamed at her to do more. She deepened her kiss with Soi, enjoying the feel of her lover's tongue. It sent shivers down her spine and threatened her self control. God did Soi know what she was doing to her?

For a brief moment Soi allowed her body to surrender to Yoruichi's touch, she let out a low moan as her lover planted wet kisses along her throat. The sound of Soi's cell phone went off abruptly signaling that it was time for her to go to work. Soi groaned and tossed her head to the side as Yoruichi lapped at her neck. Before once again kissing her hard..

Soi withdrew her tongue from Yoruichi's mouth and planted a kiss on her lower lip instead and sat up in bed. She had a bright blush on her face and could hardly breath but she managed to get her sentence out. "Mhmmm Yoruichi I have to go to work," she mumbled, her voice clearly laced with desire.

"Awwww no you don't...Stay here with me?" Yoruichi whispered huskily in Soi's ear she slowly was bringing Soi back down to the bed with her. The words washing over her like a warm blanket causing heat to rush through her veins.

Soi could feel a shiver go down her spine as she felt her body being brought back down to the bed. Her back arched as Yoruichi slipped a hand under her shirt. It took all of her will power not to moan out loud and it took even more to think. She didn't want to be late for work and today she would be questioning Yoruichi's brother.

"Y...Y…. Yoruichi I have to go to work," Soi insisted trying to move out of the bed. She was forcing herself to go against her own body's desires which also wanted to remain in bed. And if the tan woman didn't stop doing that with her hand she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"But it's only ten o'clock. Stay with me a little longer," Yoruichi persisted while unconsciously licking her lips. Her fingers _innocently_ fluttering across the Chinese woman's stomach.

"N...n…no I have to go to work," Soi whined managing to get out of her lover's grip. The heat between her legs was painful and she really wished she could stay but knew that it wasn't an option. She quickly got out of the bed and dodged for the master bathroom. She knew if she lingered any longer with Yoruichi she defiantly wouldn't get to work on time.

Yoruichi sat there in bed a little disappointed that Soi wouldn't stay in bed with her; she laid back down on her bed while glancing over at the cell phone her father gave her. She expected that it was Kisuke calling her, but to her surprise it was a number that she didn't recognize.

The goddess tossed her phone down on floor after hearing the shower start in bathroom. No doubt it was one of her father's henchmen that were calling her to confirm that she was still going to show up for work today. She dismissed the thought and brought her attention back to Soi. The thought of Soi being in the shower right now, sparked an idea in her mind she quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Yoruichi stalked into the bathroom like a predator with a smirk on her face.

Steam emitted from out of the bathroom as she entered the room quietly. She could see that Soi was too occupied with bathing herself to notice that she was in the room. Silently she removed her clothing. Yoruichi pulled back the shower curtain entering the shower with Soi.

"Yoruichi what are you doing?" Soi questioned, her cream colored back to the other woman as she let the water flow down on her body, she was surprised that the other woman didn't remain in bed.

Yoruichi's gaze lingered on the slender curve of her lover's neck then she smiled devilishly at the other woman. "Let me help you –"

Without warning Soifon managed to turn the tables and back Yoruichi onto the shower's wall, slowly she planted a light kiss on her neck. Her eyes held a hint of mischief. She was going to show the goddess just what she was putting the smaller woman through.

Yoruichi let out a low moan her eyes meeting Soi's silver ones. "Soi what are you doing?"

"Let me help you instead," Soi whispered seductively feeling a little more confident. Her hand trailing down Yoruichi's side.

Yoruichi paused; the thought of being dominated by her lover turned her on. Although she made up in her mind that she would only indulge in this feeling until she recognized how bad Soi wanted it. If only she had known that Soi wasn't as naive as she let on.

The goddess smiled wickedly at Soi's offer and was just about to say something to the other woman, but was cut off by a deep kiss. A burst of mint filled her mouth. But under it was a taste that was all Soi's. It was indescribable. Juicy...crisp...tangy but not sweet...Everything Yoruichi never knew she craved. She could feel the familiar hand cradling her left breast, then smooth lips grabbing a hold of her mound and sucking it gently.

Yoruichi let out a gasp feeling Soi's gentle mouth on her breast. She didn't even realize that the water was starting to get cold as her lover continued her ministrations.

Soifon slowly turned off the water to the shower before bringing her free hand forward to cradle Yoruichi's other mound and unlocked her lips from Yoruichi's breast. "Looks like I do have five minutes to spare," she smiled her voice slightly husky.

'How the hell does she manage to look so innocent while she talks so dirty? And how long has she been able to talk like that anyway?' Yoruichi smiled devilishly that Soi had given in to her request. She had five minutes and she was going to use them to the fullest. Within seconds the two were back on her bed and for the moment both of their obligations were forgotten.

Soi busied herself continuing her assault on Yoruichi's neck then her tongue teasingly licked Yoruichi's nipples causing the goddess nipples to perk up and go hard. Yoruichi couldn't stop her body from bucking into the smaller woman that straddled her hips.

"Ahh…Soi," Yoruichi shuddered when she saw the look Soi was giving her. It was a looked of desire. Yoruichi smirked at her in a playful way. Silver pools danced before Soi pounced.

"Ngh….mmmm….oh...Soi…yes….more….lower….stop teasing….Ugh!" Yoruichi moaned as she could feel the other woman's hand travel down past her stomach and into her wet folds. Without hesitating Soi pushed two fingers into lover's wet core and began pumping her fingers as fast and as hard as she could.

"Oh god….cut it out Soi!...not there…..yesssss." Yoruichi willingly surrendered to her lover's ministrations, she arched her back under Soi, as her hips bucked into her lover. Soi tossed her head back.

"Ngh...Yoruichi!" She cried out. Soi increased her pace, causing Yoruichi to scream her name when she thought Yoruichi was about to cum she pulled her fingers out. Yoruichi was just about to voice her distaste about Soi stopping but was cut off by the feel of Soi's tongue on her most sensitive spot.

Soi took Yoruichi in her mouth letting her tongue swirl, causing her lover to scream in pure ecstasy. She could feel Yoruichi's hand grab some of her hair causing her to increase making swirls in her lover's hot core.

Yoruichi could feel her breathing increase as her breaths became more and more shallow. She felt like a drowning wave was taking control of her as she surrendered to sensations that her lover was causing her.

"Soi!" Yoruichi screamed as she came into the aforementioned girls waiting mouth. Yoruichi felt Soi twitch over her. She looked through her hazy eyes.

"Gasp….ngh…ohhhh….ah!" Soi shuttered pleasantly as she came off by her own hand. She smiled at the goddess who was pouting.

"I wanted to do it!" The tan woman mumbled.

* * *

Soifon sat at her desk, her pulse slightly throbbing from her head in anger as she stared into golden eyes of her new suspect. It had only been thirty-minutes since Hisoka Shihouin had been in her office and already this guy was getting on her nerves. She glared up at her profile paper of the Shihouin family, hoping to get more answers from the profile than from her suspect that was seated in front of her.

Hisoka sat back in the cushioned black chair a self assured smile was plastered on his face as he inhaled from his cigarette then exhaled right in front of the Chinese woman. He had been anxious to met Soifon in person; too actually see who the woman was that was keeping his sister from joining their family business entirely. _'I can't believe she's in love with this bitch,'_ he thought to himself a smile on his face as he continued to stare at the cop.

"What are you smiling about?" Soi questioned her left eyebrow quirked at the man in an inquiring fashion.

"It's nothing really, I'm just wondering how love can make a person blind to reality," Hisoka chuckled his golden eyes staring at Soi in contempt. He didn't like Soi and was making it his personal objective to make her life a living hell.

Soi rolled her eyes believing that the man was talking nonsense; she decided to continue on with her questioning. "Tell me how is that your family is able to manage the casino's, real-estate and car business off of only a few investments within Tokyo's stock exchange? The money and volume of business demands just don't add up."

"Shit, your entire career doesn't add up," Hisoka retorted back hoping to get on the woman's nerves. He knew that if it wasn't for Aizen's orders he would have gotten rid of Soifon days ago, but the thought of his plan that would soon cost the woman everything made him smile. He knew soon she would be out of his way without him having to kill her.

"Mr. Shihouin let me remind you that this is only a routine questioning. You're not the only one who has sat in that seat," Soi stated her silver eyes narrowing at the youngest Shihouin family member. She wondered why Yoruichi didn't warn her a head of time of that he wasn't friendly towards cops.

"So is that supposed to make me feel more sympathy for your job?"

"Just answer the question concerning your family Mr. Shihouin," Soi insisted her tone of voice becoming sharper by the moment. She was tired of having to tolerate this man's rude attitude towards her.

"There's nothing wrong with the funds within my family. My father has us take the necessary actions we have in order to keep the other business running. If you look closely at that report Miss Fon, you'll see my families assets are accounted for by other accounts that my father has managed to acquire through the years."

Soifon's grey eyes scanned the bank statements and documents carefully; she struggled to keep back a scowl that Hisoka was right about his explanation of funding for his family's business. _'Damn, looks like he's right.'_ She thought to herself her eyes staring up at a self assured smiling Hisoka.

"If I were you I'd get another job snooping around Tokyo for information isn't the wisest thing for a person to do," Hisoka chuckled.

Soi quirked her left eye brow in anger at the tan skinned man. "Are you threatening me?"

Hisoka continued to chuckle, while exhaling from his cigarette, his golden eyes formed into slits. "Shit, I don't have to threaten you. Don't make me laugh."

"So what are you saying?" Soi asked, scowling at the man across from her.

"Not much, just some friendly advice get another job before it's your last. I know some people who are not as generous as I am with suggestions like these." Hisoka said with mock sweetness.

Soi stood up from her seat ignoring Hisoka's words. "Whatever, this questioning is over. I'll escort you to the door now Mr. Shihouin."

Hisoka stood up from the seat he was seated in and met Soi at the door a sly grin on his face. He wasn't done with getting his last words out to Soifon before his plan finally went into place. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but if I were you, I'd stop sleeping with the enemy."

"What do you mean by that?" Soi snapped her hand no longer on the door knob of her office door, but nearly grazing the gun that was strapped to her side. She was fed up with this guy's cockiness and attitude.

"Ha, if only you knew the truth about your girl friend. Well enjoy your day at work **officer** it may be your last," Hisoka smiled walking out the door of Soifon's office. He was happy he succeeded in making the woman angry at him, but his main agenda was to cause her to think about Yoruichi's true motives towards her. _'Sis can't have a happy home all the time,'_ he thought to himself as he walked down the hall way.

"Bastard," Soi growled slamming her office door. She rubbed her temple with her left hand in frustration, she could see that this case was becoming more and more difficult by the day. Her silver eyes glanced at the clock knowing that it was only three in the afternoon, she pondered on whether or not to go home early today. She remembered that forensic report on the murder object would be back tomorrow.

'_I don't think I need any more surprises today,'_ Soi thought to herself feeling a little suspicious about the thought of the lab reports that she would soon encounter tomorrow. Her mind suddenly drifted back to Hisoka's warning about sleeping with the enemy. 'I hope he doesn't mean Yoruichi, although she did disappear this morning again,' Soi thought out loud. Her silver eyes stared at her cell phone on her desk, curiosity getting the best of her so she decided to give her lover a call.

* * *

"Only one grand? I hope you know this isn't right. I gave you four kilo's kid where's the rest of it?" Yoruichi demanded her eyes staring at an auburn haired kid with baggy pants. He was a new worker for her father's business and was picked to work for her team at the last minute.

"I haven't finished selling the rest yet, boss I just need a few more days," the boy muttered more so to the floor than to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sighed in frustration, believing the only reason this kid was put on her team was because of his inexperience and lack of responsibility. She couldn't believe her dad had actually hired a kid to do this kind of work. She was just about to address the matter with the boy once more when her phone vibrated from her side. Her golden eyes glanced at the phone recognizing it was Soifon, she quickly answered it.

"Yeah Soi," Yoruichi smiled.

There was a brief pause on the line, only Soi's breathing could be heard. Yoruichi thought it sounded like Soi had been crying.

"Where are you?" Soi questioned her voice more of a whisper.

"I'm a little busy here at Kisuke's shop," Yoruichi lied hating the fact that she could not tell her girl friend the truth.

There was another brief pause on the line then Soi answered back. "When do you think you'll be done over there? The lab results for my case will be in tomorrow so they're letting me off early," Soi mentioned.

"Great, I'll see you at my place in a few hours," Yoruichi answered feeling a bit of guilt at not being able to tell Soi the truth. She quickly pressed the end button on her phone when she realized that one of her employees was trying to sneak away from her.

"Where do you think you're going kid," Makoto grinned a stainless steel cutless held in her hand that she deliberately aimed at the boy's head.

"Hey knock it off, that's not necessary," Yoruichi commanded her body guard as she neared the two.

"Whatever you say," Makoto said placing her gun back in its holster, her eyes remained narrowed at the boy in anger.

Yoruichi sighed to herself as she glanced at her cell phone's clock. "Only four more hours of running this mess for my dad and I'll be done," she grumbled to herself awaiting for the hours to pass by.

* * *

Soi sat on the leather couch carefully glancing over a criminal report of the Shihouin family. She didn't want to seem noisy, but Hisoka's words from earlier made her feel uneasy. Her silver eyes scanned the archives only paying attention to minor crimes.

Yoruichi's mother had been killed four years ago, her brother had been charged with gun possession at the age of twenty-one and her dad had a pretty spotless record.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here," Soi thought out loud to herself until her eyes hit several bank deposits from foreign accounts that were deposited by Flash Enterprises.

Soi at first thought nothing of it until she saw that the seventy- three –million dollars had been deposited right after the very day Yoruichi had returned back from South America. She scrolled down carefully also noticing that another two thousand were deposited in the family's account right before Yoruichi's mother had died.

Soi could hear the sound of keys jingling to the front door, she immediately saved the documents to review for another time, but decided to also ask Yoruichi about it so she wouldn't jump to conclusions. She sat back in her chair calmly feeling familiar tan arms wrap around her.

"Sorry I'm late," Yoruichi smiled kneeling down and kissing Soi on the cheek. Soi remained still not moving once, pondering on if she should really ask. _'If I ask her would she really tell me the truth?',_ she thought to herself as she stared into her lover's golden eyes.

"What's wrong Soi? Your acting kind of stiff today, did you have a bad day at work?," Yoruichi questioned taking a seat next to the Chinese woman as she took a sip of milk from her cup.

"No its not that," Soi answered her eyes staring straight into golden ones.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Yoruichi, I need you to tell me the truth what's really going on with you and your family?" Soi queried her smoldering gray eyes narrowed at the other woman.

Yoruichi nearly chocked on her milk at the mention of her family. Several questions started to swarm in her mind at the thought of what her brother could of told Soi. _'What did that psycho tell her? _she thought to herself.

"Well?" Soi asked hoping to hear some answer from her lover. She could feel a surge of unknown anger rise up in her, at the speechless expression on the goddess face.

Yoruichi sat there speechless not knowing exactly where to begin at tell Soi the real truth of her situation with her family.

* * *

Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger, but I will update soon. Please don't forget to write a review. Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze


	13. Trials By Fire

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and course language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this going, I was wondering on how to end this chapter. Midterms kept me kind of busy, but I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews, they are a real encouragement for me to stick with it and they are also an inspiration.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader is dealing with midterms also, but it will be corrected ASAP. **

**Entrapment**

"Well?" Soi asked hoping to hear some answer from her lover. She could feel a surge of unknown anger rise up in her, at the speechless expression on the goddess face.

Yoruichi sat there speechless not knowing exactly where to begin at telling Soi the real truth of her situation with her family. "I'm sorry Soi I didn't tell you earlier about this I….

"I practically went to the bat for you because I didn't want to believe that it was your family behind all of this mess. How could you keep this from me?" Soi yelled her silver eyes narrowed at the tan woman in disgust.

"Soi I was going to tell you, it's just that I'm working for my dad now and I didn't want anything to happen to you." Yoruichi explained a sincere empathetic look shown on her face as she stared into Soi's steel grey eyes. She wrapped an arm around Soi's waist, but Soi rejected it.

"How could you just sit back and not tell me anything? Do you think I'm some kind of toy to you, Yoruichi?" Soi questioned irritation was evident in her town of voice.

"Soi I was going to tell you," Yoruichi assured the other woman her golden eyes looked at Soi with sympathy in them. She knew that her situation with Soi would eventually come down to this, but she had been putting this off for so long that now it seemed like the other girl was increasing in anger by the second.

"Do you know how many charges your family has against them right now? Tokyo police is trying to put every single dealer behind bars and that includes you, Yoruichi."

"Soi this situation is not that bad, I'm working with the Special Forces within Tokyo's government. Once I've got my father and his team brought down all of this will be taken care of," Yoruichi explained once more.

"You just don't get it, I loved you Yoruichi and you just kept this from me as if it's nothing. You knew I was working on this case and yet you still refused to tell me the truth," Soi said her grey eyes turned into slits at the other woman. "How do I know that you're just not doing this to cover up for your family?"

"If I was covering up from my family, I would not be here right now," Yoruichi answered her golden eyes attempted to avoid Soi's angry stare, she hated seeing angry at her.

"I'm not forcing you to stay with me, Yoruichi. You could have left me any time you saw fit, if that's what you wanted," Soi shot back she really hesitant to believe anything her lover was saying to her. She stood firmly in place, her arms crossed over her chest as if she was awaiting another answer from the other woman.

"That's not what I want. I want to make sure you're safe Soi and if that means that I have to play the bad guy for once then I will," Yoruichi admitted considering the actions that she was taking were necessary.

"You still don't get, there is more to this case than just you working for your family. You betrayed my trust. I'm not even sure what to believe from you, Yoruichi," Soi glared biting her bottom lip in frustration. She could feel a stream of emotions rising up within her at the very thought of the other woman betraying her trust.

"Soi I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of this," Yoruichi assured Soi she cupped her chin affectionately.

Soi averted her eyes from Yoruichi's sympathetic stare while quickly getting out of the other woman's grasp. The younger woman was still angry at her lover and even more concerned now that the goddess was putting her life on the line for the both of them. "You can't save the world Yoruichi, this entire situation is bigger than what you can handle. What if everything doesn't go the way you've planned it? The police will not be there to back you up," Soi explained her voice laced with frustration as her stormy grey eyes stared into Yoruichi's golden ones.

"That's just a risk I have to take. If we continue to leave things the way they are then even more bodies will be popping up in Japan or worst the city could be taken over. I'm only working for my dad to find out who this Aizen guy is that he's working for. My job with my dad is nothing but a cover up, until I find out what I need to know to bring him down," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Why won't you let me help you or at least let the police know something, we can't just keep this in the dark," Soi continued she felt helpless about not being able to help. Soi couldn't believe how calm Yoruichi was about the situation at hand despite the fact that her life was on the line.

Yoruichi could sense Soi's uneasiness and only smiled at her lover; she cupped the other woman's chin gently. "Don't worry Soi, I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about Yoruichi, have you even seen the way your brother murders his victims it's disgusting. I don't want you to do this by yourself, at least let me help you," Soi insisted feeling anger rise up in her again.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Hisoka already has his sights on you. If he knew where you were right now he would have you killed. I don't want to take that chance of endangering you Soi," Yoruichi admitted her golden eyes staring into Soi's steel gray ones.

Soi couldn't believe that Yoruichi didn't want her help in bringing her family down. It was already bad enough that the goddess had lied to her, but now she was refusing her help also. She balled her fist up in anger at the whole situation; she didn't feel like dealing with this anymore. "I think I'll go to work, now," she grumbled starting to walk away from Yoruichi but the tan woman had grabbed her wrist. Soi glanced back at the tan beauty a scowl on her face.

"Soi please don't be mad. I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"Forget it Yoruichi. I'll do this on my own," Soi shrugged breaking out of the other woman's grip; she walked out of the house, slamming the door in anger.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A dim light shined down from a chandelier that was hanging in within the room. The entire dim room was filled with a thick smoke that smelled of burning marijuana that would have made a novice catch contact immediately. Along the walls were two body guards posted up against the walls awaiting orders from their boss, who was now finishing his second joint that day.

Hisoka sat attentively on his leather couch glaring at the short man before him, who was now quivering as his amber eyes stared at him in anger. Anger was boiling through his veins continuously as her continued to glare at the bald man. Hisoka didn't even notice that the room was now filled with smoke, he just chose to breath in the intoxicating smell hoping it would calm him down. He had been happy for the most part of his day because he had managed to get Yoruichi out of his hair. The thought of finally having the upper hand over his sister was short lived once he found out that her men had successfully sold every single one of their products and were now on a new shipment. His jaw tensed at the very thought of his sister getting the better of him, especially since it appeared that some of his workers were double crossing him.

Three of Hisoka's bodyguards including his second in command Sora were standing in back of the chair, awaiting orders from the youngest Shihouin. Each of them could feel the tension in the air as they watched Hisoka slowly inhale the smoke from his burning joint in hopes of finding some false comfort from the cannabis that he was attempting to enjoy. His jaw still remained tensed despite the fact that the drug he was now smoking was making him pretty high. He could feel his eye lids diminishing in size and turning into angry slits as he continued to look at the shorter man before him.

"I'm really sorry boss, but it's not our teams fault. We've been on the block for nearly three days straight selling. I don't know how Yoruichi's team was able to get rid of their entire share when the block is hot," the short man explained, hoping his reason would ease his boss's anger.

"That still doesn't explain why three kilos are missing from our last shipment," Sora interjected her cobalt eyes glaring daggers at the other worker. Her porcelain hand was nearly grazing her katana that was strapped to her side. She was not pleased at all by this past week's results especially since it caused her boss equal stress. "It's apparent to me that someone on the team has become an addict, how else can you explain those missing kilos?"

"They must have been stolen," the man shrugged avoiding Sora's threatening cobalt eyes.

"Shit, so that's your excuse, now? Give me a break," Hisoka grumbled inhaling smoke from his joint as his eyes grew redder at his worker. He warned all of his workers to not come back to headquarters empty handed, but they disregarded his warning and still chose to come back without his money. Today was shaping out to be an even more of a disappointment for him as every hour continued to pass by.

"I…I promise we'll have every cent to you by tomorrow," the bald man vowed attempting to move a few inches away from his boss.

Hisoka chuckled inhaling more of the cannabis laced joint then exhaled the smoke in the air. "You just walked on one nonnegotiable land mind"_,_ he growled to himself as his hand quickly pulled out his silver berretta.

A smart smirk played on Hisoka's face as he aimed it right at the man's head. "To fucking late!" Within seconds he shot his worker at point blank range causing the man's head to blow off of his head. The execution style slaying caused the man's head to rupture slightly as the bullet penetrated the center of the head. Blood splattered everywhere including on Hisoka's face, but he wiped it off treating the blood like it was just a splash of water on his face.

"I apologize sir, I'll make sure you won't be double crossed again," Sora vowed placing a reassuring hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"If you even think another ass hole is stealing from me, kill them without a second thought," Hisoka grumbled his eyes stared up at the raven haired woman who was looking at him questioningly. He inhaled one last time from his joint; he was feeling high but angry at the thought of having to face Aizen and his father with his bad news. "Looks like I'll have one last job to do before my sister is done for," he breathed anticipating what move he should take next.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir before I got back to my check point?" Sora questioned her boss.

Hisoka smiled wickedly while looking at the woman. "As a matter of fact there is, I want you to pay the police station a visit for me."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"This place is a mad house," Soi sighed in frustration as she parked unmarked police car on the other side of the street from the police station. She was surprised to see several reporters swarming outside and crowding around a tall man with long plaid hair and dressed in a tan trench coat.

"It's it true chief that bodies are continuing to pop up within the city and the police still have no leads?" questioned a red haired reporter who practically shoved her microphone in the chief of polices face.

"Of course not, our department has a few leads concerning the case, but it's nothing to be upset about." Ukitake explained he chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the entire pack of reporters that were swarming him. He knew he had to make an effort in calming the reporters down so that the people of Tokyo would not be in a state of panic. His eyes suddenly caught glimpse of Soifon who was attempting to elude the reporters that were surrounding him. A slight frown showed on Ukitake's face, he was just about to call out to Soi for her to come to him, but another reporter shoved a microphone in his face demanding answers.

Soifon glanced over her shoulder wondering why the chief of police had actually looked at her that way, but she quickly dismiss her thoughts and headed into the police station. The hall ways to station were crowded with other officers running to different sectors of the station, a few blurred faces even glared at Soi causing her to glare back at them. She was relieved once she reached her office to find Rangiku curiously staring at the window at the crowd of reporters that were still outside. Soi slammed her door shut, catching the attention of the strawberry blonde that was at the window.

"Soifon, where have you been? I was trying to get in touch with you earlier to tell you not to come back here," Rangiku started.

Soi took a seat at her desk giving the blonde a questioning glare. "Why would I not come to work?"

Rangiku swallowed hard she locked the door to the office and gave the other woman an anxious stare. "The results from the lab came back this morning and the murder weapon was your gun."

"What?" Soi said giving the woman an incredulous stare as one of her eye lids went up skeptically.

"The captain's in a meeting right now with polices special forces. They have you on video tape going down the hall a few minutes after the expected time Kira was killed. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you soon," Rangiku said.

"Damn I should have known this would happen," Soi sighed, her thoughts thinking back to her questioning with Hisoka, she figured it was him that had framed her. "This is ridiculous, Rangiku you I would never do anything like that."

"I know but the captain is going by the rules, the city is trying to charge you with first degree manslaughter."

"Not if I bring in the real murderer," Soi remarked taking another hand gun out of her desk, she quickly loaded it. "I'll be back with the real murder soon."

"What? Where are you going, we have to wait for the captain to come back," Rangiku pointed out walking with Soi to the door.

Soi rolled her eyes. "If I do that I'll defiantly be spending the rest of the day in jail. Tell the captain I'll be back with real murderer soon."

"But Soifon…..

Rangiku's voice trailed once Soi had closed the door to her office. Soi quickly neared the stairwell hearing the elevator that was on the opposite side of the hall open.

"Soifon stop right there," Toushiro commanded stepping out of the elevator with two other cops on each of his sides.

Without a word spoken, Soi shoved open the door to the stairwell and started running down the stairs. She could hear several footsteps running after her, but she quickened her pace. _'I hope Yoruichi's having better luck than I am', _she thought to herself as she slammed open the exit to the building.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Glad to see that you could join me on such a short notice," Hideaki smiled sitting at a marble round table. He was happy that he was finally able to introduce his daughter to Aizen for once since she had successfully sold her share of products without fail.

Yoruichi placed a suitcase on the marble table in front of her father. She hated being involved in selling drugs, but if it meant bringing her dad down then she was more than willing to play the part of the chameleon for a second time in her life. "I'm glad you wanted me to stop by, I've got all your cash right here," she smiled at the elder Shihouin while pointing at her body guard who was holding two additional cases.

"You never cease to amaze me, dear."

"I'm glad to be of service to you father."

"I'm glad that you are, but I called you hear to meet someone who has been anxious to meet you," Hideaki explained his eyes looking at the door to the room that was now opening.

Aizen walked through the door dress in a black business suit and dark red tie. A pleased smile was on his face as he walked over to the two with Gin following close at his heels. "I'm glad I can finally meet you Miss Shihouin. Your father has told me a lot about you. I'm really anxious to put you in an even higher position considering your progress," he smiled.

"I'll be glad too, there's nothing I can't handle," Yoruichi replied a fake smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe that this was the guy that her father had been working for, for all these years. Aizen defiantly didn't appear to be one that you would consider a big time drug lord, but Yoruichi felt a twisted aura about the man before her which just caused her stomach to twist for a brief moment.

"Now, shall be begin this meeting," Aizen started his eyes scanning the room.

Yoruichi could feel her other phone vibrating from her side, but she knew that it could only be Soi that was contacting her, but declined in answering it. She sighed to herself momentarily as she took a seat at the marble table. The goddess sighed to herself, she was anxious to get this meeting over with; she noticed that she was suddenly feeling uneasy for some reason. She glanced at her phone realizing that Soi had called her five times within the last few minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" Hideaki questioned his daughter; he noticed his daughter looked a little worried.

"Excuse me, I really have to take this call," Yoruichi said bowing her head then walking away from the table. She stepped outside into the foyer and dialed Soi's number back. Several rings went by until she finally got an answer. "Soi, what's wrong?"

"I didn't think it would be this easy to get you girl friend," Hisoka chuckled into the receiver, he was extremely happy that the ball was now in his court.

Yoruichi's eyes went wide recognizing that it was her brother speaking to her on Soi's cell phone. She tightened her grip on the cell phone; not even paying attention that she might break it. "What did you do to here?" she demanded anger rising in her voice.

"I'll call you later once you're done with that business meeting. I'll talk to you soon, sis," Hisoka laughed ending the call.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another cliffy, but I may change this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think about it and please write a review.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and course language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this going midterms kept me kind of busy and I still have to study for yet another exam, so this chapter may seem a tad short. This is the semi calm before the storm; I'll have an even longer chapter 15 on the next update.

Thanks for all of your reviews, they are a real encouragement for me to stick with it and they are also an inspiration.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader is dealing with midterms also, but it will be corrected ASAP. **

**Entrapment 14**

Soi slowly opened her eyes, feeling her head slightly throb as she struggled to scan the spinning world around her. She blinked her eyes once more noticing that a familiar blur figure was standing before her.

Hisoka chucked a sadistic smile on his face as he stared at Soi who was tied up to a chair. "You just had to keep digging around for more information, didn't you?" he questioned his eyes slightly narrowed at the woman before him. He stood up straight looking at her, while holding a long katana in his right hand. The young Shihouin was ecstatic that his body guard had actually managed to capture the young cop. He didn't expect to catch Soi this easy and yet he was ordered by Aizen to take care of all matters that jeopardized the business. Hisoka had decided this would be a good chance to get even with Yoruichi and get rid of Soi at the same time.

"You'll get a bonus for this, Sora," Hisoka whispered to the woman that was leaning up against the wall.

"It was a pleasure sir," Sora smiled slightly at her boss, her eyes continued to stare at Soifon awaiting the cop to move, so she could have an excuse to attack her. She was angry that Soi had put up a heck of a fight until she stabbed the other woman with a needle to calm her down. Sora rubbed the back of her sore neck as she watched her boss carefully.

Soi struggled to lift her head up, not knowing why her body just would not respond to her whenever she attempted to move her head. "Why did you bring me here?" she started recognizing Hisoka's voice, she finally managed to lift her head up to get a good look at her captor.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my sister's bitch. I was given orders by my father to get rid of you. The only reason you're still alive is because I'm waiting for Yoruichi," Hisoka answered a sly smile on his face.

"What are you going to do to her? Leave Yoruichi out of this." Soi insisted knowing that the man before her was crazy.

Hisoka snorted at the woman's request as he slowly walked around Soi's chair then without warning unshielded the katana that was in his hand and placed the blade to Soi's neck. "Listen to me carefully bitch, if I were you I would forget about Yoruichi. I know she'll come for you, but it's too bad because she'll be watching you die the next time she sees you." Hisoka concluded he stared sadistically into Soi's eyes noticing that the woman didn't even flinch that he had a blade to her throat. "If I were you I would keep my mouth shut, because I would love to cut you up into little pieces and send you back to Yoruichi in a suite case."

"You're crazy, what makes you think you'll get away with this?" Soi questioned her narrowed eyes never leaving Hisoka's. The blade to her throat did cause a chill to flow up her spine but she made sure not to visibly display her true feelings to the man.

Hisoka smirked removing the katana from Soi's neck and placed it back in its sheath. He removed a piece of paper from his inside coat pocket. "I've covered all of my tracks. In order to get you here I had my assistant inject your veins with angel dust that's why you feel sluggish. If I remember correctly PCP is illegal here so that's one point I get and here's another," he grinned showing Soi a newspaper report that read in bold letters _'Cop kills only suspect to noble case and is charged with first degree murder.' _

Soi's eye brows quickly furrowed upward as she read the headline and was shocked to see her face on the front page of the news paper. "T…t...that's a lie I didn't kill anyone." She gasped not believing what she had just read.

"Of course you did you're gun was left at the scene of the crime. You were even high on PCP when you fled the police department today," Hisoka laughed dropping the newspaper on the floor; he slowly started to make his way to the door of the room. "Sorry I can't stay and chat with you Soi, but I have to get ready for the party tonight. I'll be back later to escort you there personally," he waved back at the woman with his body guard following closely at his heels.

The door to the room slammed shut, leaving Soi to stare at the dimly lit room she was in. She felt anger along with hopelessness rise up within in her at the thought of Yoruichi getting hurt to save her. _'This is all my fault, I can't believe I let myself get caught,'_ Soi thought to herself as her thoughts drifted to thinking about Yoruichi. A disappointed frown formed on her face as tears threatened to form in her eyes. She hated the thought that Yoruichi could be killed at the expense of saving her. _'Yoruichi whatever you have planned, I just hope you don't get hurt.'_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the fuck is your problem?" Makoto shouted at the tan woman before her that had her pinned to the wall with a gun pointed to her head.

"Where did Hisoka take, Soi?" Yoruichi demanded she knew her body guard had been two faced with her since day one. The goddess was making it her personal objective to knock down every barrier that was keeping her from saving Soi. She stared angrily at the woman before her; eager for information her right hand grazed the gun's trigger anxiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't talked to that jackass recently."

Yoruichi pulled back the safety lock on her Jericho nine millimeter, she had already made up in her mind to shoot her body guard if the woman gave her any trouble. "This should refresh your memory," she grumbled her eyes now slits as she glared daggers at the other woman. It had been years since Yoruichi had purposefully killed another person, at this very moment she was considering doing it again except for this time it wouldn't be in the line of duty.

Kisuke lean up against the wall watching his best friend, moves carefully to make sure that Makoto did not pull her own gun out. He considered not bothering Yoruichi at that moment realizing that all rationality was gone at that second from her.

"A… alright I'll tell you. A hit was ordered on Soi's head after she got involved with you," Makoto confessed watching Yoruichi's gun carefully. It scared her at how drastically her boss's attitude had changed from care free to a complete killer.

"Hisoka ordered the hit didn't he?" Yoruichi demanded not bothering to remove the gun away from Makoto's head.

"Y...y...yeah he did once he found out that you we're promoted by Aizen. He framed Soi for killing the only suspect to the case that involves everyone in this business. He said something about killing two birds with one stone. I know Aizen and your dad told him to take care of everything before they returned from Columbia. I had no idea he was going to take it this far," Makoto confessed hoping that the other woman would not pull the gun's trigger.

"That still doesn't answer my question, where did Hisoka take Soi?" Yoruichi said eyeing the woman suspiciously. She knew time was ticking on how long Hisoka would willingly keep Soi alive.

Makoto shrugged biting her lip nervously. "Hisoka took Soi to his main base on the south side of Tokyo. That's the only thing that I was told by him."

"Ah so you have talked to him." Yoruichi smirked at the other woman's confession. Her gun now slightly lowered from the other woman's head. She stepped a few inches back from the red haired woman before her.

"It's nothing personal Yoruichi, its just business. You of all people should know how the game is."

A slight frown formed on Yoruichi's face at the thought of the drug business that Makoto was referring to as a game. She could feel her stomach tighten in fear at the thought of Soi still being in danger. She quickly grabbed the two guns that were strapped to Makoto's side and tossed one to Kisuke. "You won't be needing these anymore," she pointed out as she started to walk away from her body guard. Kisuke was already heading for the door way where Kuukaku had suddenly stepped into the room.

Makoto chuckled to herself while pulling out a small revolver that she had hidden in her jacket. "Like I've said before, Yoruichi it's nothing personal. This is just how the game is," she smiled as she pulled the trigger to her gun aiming it at Yoruichi. The sounds of two guns going off pierced the air sharply.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You deliberately disobeyed me, it was never instructed for you to take that cop into your own custody!" Hideaki yelled it was obvious that he was angry at his son's actions.

Hisoka briefly kept his ear away from the receiver; he didn't feel like hearing another lecture from his father about how he dealt with business. "This is what you wanted, if I remember correctly I was told by Aizen and you to fix this problem. Yoruichi's girl friend is an even bigger liability than Yoruichi herself. The bitch is a cop, remember?"

"That's bull shit! You're just using Aizen's request as an excuse to get back at Yoruichi. Let me remind you son, that once you start a fire like this it will not be so simple to put it out."

Hisoka let out a mocked laugh at his father's comment. "Give me a fucking break; I have this entire situation planed out. If that bitch sister of mines decides to come charging in here, I will seal that cops asshole shut and make a new one on her head," Hisoka replied an arrogant smirk was now on his face.

"Considering who you're up against I think it will be the other way around," Hideaki muttered not impressed by his son's assertiveness. "If you end up in jail this time, I will not be able to help you. You might as well consider yourself six foot under, because when I come back from Columbia if you are locked up I will make both of your lives hell."

Hisoka bit is bottom lip at his father's last statement; he knew his father was serious. "I doubt that will be necessary."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because I know what's at stake and I'll kill Yoruichi and that cop before that happens. I'm not going to let them get the best of me."

"For your sake I hope you don't. Make sure you tie up all lose ends. Aizen will be arriving back in two days to let give you your new orders." With that the phone call ended.

Hisoka glanced up at a nearby clock on the wall realizing that it was now seven' clock at night. A wicked smirk formed on his face at the thought of what could happen tonight. "I sure hope you hurry here Yoruichi, because I can't wait to let you see Soi die," he thought out loud to himself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I had to end it like this, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	15. The Final Act pt 1

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Glad to see I was able to get this out in time for you guys. Looks like updating one story a week is really working for me now. I hope you enjoy it and this chapter is just the tip of the iceberg I'm seeing a sequel over the horizon of this final chapter. Lots of action in this chapter, inspired by the best Anime gun fights in Black Lagoon.

Thanks for all of your reviews, they are a real encouragement for me to stick with it and they are also an inspiration.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader is dealing with midterms also, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic. **

**Entrapment 15**

Blood splattered in the air as Makoto's body fell to the floor lifeless. A bullet hole to the head was evident as the smell of lead and burning flesh filled the air. The woman's mouth was wide open in shock along with her eyes that were open also.

Yoruichi strapped her gun back to her side disregarding the dead body that was on the floor. She was lucky she dodged the bullet Makoto had fired at her and was still able to shoot back at such a quick instant. The goddess knew that killing her body guard was unavoidable. She hated to admit it to herself but she would have to result back to her older methods of handling things. This of course meant she would kill anyone that opposed a threat to her without any remorse. She turned her back to the dead body and focused her attention on her friends. "Let's go, I'm not going to let Hisoka get away with this."

"We're right behind you, partner" Kisuke smiled loading a magazine into his silver PT709 "Slim" 9mm

"I sure hope this party is interesting," Kuukaku started heading for the exit she was anxious get in on the action.

"Knowing Hisoka it shouldn't be disappointing," Kisuke agreed walking along side of the roguish woman in the red jacket.

The duo started to head outside to the car, following Yoruichi who walking a few inches ahead of them. She was looking carefully around them, making sure that there was no more of Hisoka's henchmen in the building. Without any words exchanged between her friends, Yoruichi started to step outside, but immediately stopped herself once she saw a gun shot fired right through the door that she was once opening.

"Damn, they're outside too," Yoruichi muttered removing the safety clip off of her gun, her body edged up closer to the wall. She stared at the broken glass door, noticing that her attacker was positioned just a few feet away from the door.

"Come out and play Yoruichi," a medium height man with a menacing smile called from outside. He chuckled wickedly, while firing off another round of gun shots causing the glass from the door to shatter even more.

"May be if you were a little nicer I would," Yoruichi yelled back thinking up a plan to get rid of the gun man.

"Awwww baby you're breaking my heart," the man answered the sound of a gun loading could be heard.

"Who is that jackass outside?" Kuukaku questioned her eyes narrowed, she was anxious to shoot her gun.

"It's Kyoto, Hisoka's second in command. I can't believe that idiot sent him here. This won't be too much trouble once we have him out the way," Yoruichi said a sly smirk on her face she suddenly got an idea on how to get rid of their problem.

"So what's your plan?" Kisuke started he noticed that the door was now in pieces of glass on the concrete.

"Kuukaku you create a diversion, Kisuke and I will go around the back. Will surprise that creep from behind and take him out that way," Yoruichi explained loading another magazine into her gun. She planned on brining Kyoto down quickly as possible, time was ticking and her brother wouldn't hesitate to kill Soi if she didn't show up.

"With pleasure," Kuukaku smiled taking the safety clip off of her gun. She couldn't wait to get for the plan to work.

Yoruichi wasted no time in going around the back of the building. She and Kisuke both sneaked out to the back of the building carefully making sure that there were no guards outside.

"Looks like he's not by himself after all," Kisuke said noticing that there were two armed men close to the exit of the lobby.

Without exchanging any words between each other Yoruichi carefully crawled up the fire escape that was above the two henchmen. '_Just a little bit closer and I've got you,' _she thought to herself watching the two men below her get closer to the ladder.

Kisuke threw a rock purposefully into the alley, so that the two men would take the bait. To his surprise they actually did and were right in front of the trash cans looking for the source of noise.

Without warning, Yoruichi withdrew her silencer and shot both men, each of them falling to the ground with a loud thud. She was actually surprised that Kyoto wasn't aware of the fact that his two henchmen we're no longer with him.

The sadistic balled man was still firing shots at a door that no longer remained there. Kyoto stopped firing his gun and started to walk into dark building, the entire front entrance was full of smoke. "There's no way you can still be alive after all of those bullets," he chuckled his large boots crushing glass underneath them as he continued to walk in the building.

Kuukaku remained on the ground pretending as if she had been hit. She was given orders to shoot Kyoto once he got close enough. The Shiba heir clenched her gun her hand awaiting her chance to strike.

Kyoto kneeled down recognizing that the woman that was lying on the ground was not Yoruichi. "What the hell?"

"You should have knocked first," Kuukaku smiled shooting Kyoto in the legs causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"You bitch!" Kyoto growled attempting to grab his other gun that was strapped to his side, but stopped himself once he felt warm metal against the back of his head.

"Looks like you won't be playing this game anymore," Yoruichi taunted holding her gun to the man's head.

"W….wa...wait Yoruichi you don't have to do this, we can talk this out. This whole stunt was Hisoka's idea; I'm just following orders and….

Yoruichi didn't wait this time to make her kill, she made up her mind that she refused to hear any explanations from any of her enemies. She avoided exchanging any words to Kyoto instead she shot him the back of the head. The sound of loud gun fire filled the night's air once more.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hisoka smiled confidently, as he walked down his dimly lit hallway with Sora following closely behind his heels. He was anxiously anticipating tonight's event that would take place at his main headquarters. The youngest Shihouin made it his main priority to stop Yoruichi from having a chance at saving Soifon. A wicked smirk shown on his face at the thought of the deal he made with Makoto earlier along with sending his third in command Kyoto in making sure Yoruichi would not get within three blocks radius of his headquarters. He paid both of the parties well in hopes that they would successfully get rid of Yoruichi without him having to get his hands dirty.

"Kyoto still hasn't contacted us yet sir. Don't you think it would be wise if I go after him to make sure everything was successful?" Sora questioned she couldn't dismiss the feeling that something was wrong.

"Shit, there's no need for that. Kyoto trained you, there's not a snowball chance in hell that he was laid out by Yoruichi," Hisoka smiled while withdrawing a cigarette from his coat pocket. He lit the cigarette inhaling the nicotine. "We just need to sit back and wait for everything to fall in place."

"What if he was killed by Yoruichi, then what will you do?"

Hisoka cocked his left eye brow up incredulously. "I'll handle her ass myself and if you get want to get technical if anything happens to me, you take care of everything else."

Sora sighed in defeat, knowing there was no use in convincing her boss that things were not going to go as planned. "So what are you going to do with that cop?" She inquired as they neared the room that Soifon was being held captive in.

"Isn't it obvious, she's the main attraction for tonight," Hisoka answered opening the door to a room. He stepped a smirk still on his face as he stared at Soifon who was still tied up to her chair.

"What do you want?" Soifon grumbled not liking the fact that the man still had the same smirk on his face he had from earlier after talking to her. She could feel her hands ball up into fist, at the thought of beating that smirk off of his face.

"It's time to go, Soi. You know we can't keep your girl friend waiting, she actually may show up tonight," Hisoka smiled slowly walking over to Soi.

"What do you mean might? Yoruichi will show up and when she gets here, sh….

"If that bitch gets here, you didn't think I'd hand out party invitations without a party warming gift did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Soi insisted already not liking where the conversation was going.

Hisoka just chuckled not able to hold in another surprise that he had successfully been able to pull off. "If you think it will be real easy for Yoruichi to save you, you've got another thing coming. I personally sent my best, goons to bring her down before she even had a chance to get here. So if I were you I'd start praying because there is no way in hell you'll be getting out of here alive," Hisoka laughed.

"I wouldn't say that Hisoka," a familiar voice announced over the speaker system that sounded off throughout the building.

Soi smirked at seeing Hisoka's face smirking that had suddenly faulted slightly at hearing Yoruichi's voice over the loud speaker. The Chinese girl knew tonight Hisoka would regret every decision that he had ever made.

"How the fuck did she get in here without anyone knowing?" Hisoka demanded his eyes blood shot red at Sora. He was finding it hard to believe that his sister was actually in the building, without being shot.

"I…I don't know sir, Kyoto was the only one with the access key. The only way she could have gotten in here is if she killed Kyoto," Sora stuttered afraid of making the arrogant man angry.

"You actually gave a card to Kyoto? What the fuck we're you thinking?" Hisoka yelled.

"The access pad can only be accessed by a person's hand, not the card. She must have gotten his hand off somehow," Sora replied realizing that her boss was getting more frustrated by the minute. She opened the door to the room, drawing her gun along with her sword in hand.

"You better go take care of this, because I know you don't want to know what will happen if you fail." Hisoka threatened his eyes narrowed at Sora.

Sora only nodded her head, acknowledging her bosses threat, but otherwise did not waver in fear at his threats towards her. She stepped out of the room, and started down the hallway attempting to find Yoruichi or one of her friends. _'I may be better off if he actually does die,' _ she thought to herself thinking of how things would have actually gone better if she was actually in charge.

"Move your ass bitch," Hisoka growled untying the ropes that held Soi, while holding his gun to her head. "If you want Soi, Yoruichi you better come get her from the roof before I push her off."

The intercom didn't reply back, so Hisoka took this as an opportunity to make his move to the roof. He decided that if worst came to worst, he would just shoot Soi and then kill Yoruichi if she opposed a threat to him. He mumbled to himself as he forcefully pushed Soi out of the room, while holding his gun to the back of Soi's head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoruichi cursed herself briefly at the thought of what Hisoka would do next to Soi. Her plan was well thought out but now she would have to deal her brother face to face.

"Yoruichi, all three floors are now clear. Are you ok?" Kisuke questioned over the head set that Yoruichi was wearing in her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just managed to get into the control room to see where he's taking Soi," Yoruichi answered through her speaker she was staring at the several screens that were on the dashboard of the control room. It angered her at seeing her brother forcefully push Soi out the room she was stuck in a few minutes ago.

"You're actually going after him aren't you?" Kisuke's voice sound worried over the head set.

"You know I am. I'm not going to let him kill Soi," Yoruichi answered loading her gun once more. She could hear the anxiousness in Kisuke's voice which she disregarded; the goddess's mind was already made up.

"Be careful Yoruichi. The cops will coming to this building soon and everything will be shut down. You only have twenty minutes to get Soi and get out of there."

"You make it seem likes that's a bad thing," Yoruichi smiled while stepping out of the control room, she pressed a detonator device that was in her hand. The entire room went up in flames causing the room's door to go off of its handles.

"Yoruichi, I'm serious be careful."

"Don't worry about me Kisuke I'll be fine. I'll have Soi out of here in twenty minutes, may be even lesser than that."

Kisuke sighed into to receiver, knowing it was no use in trying to convince his best friend otherwise that she needed help. "Will be waiting for you down stairs." With that final word, Yoruichi's head set went dead.

Yoruichi broke off into a run, opening the doors to a nearby stair well. She vaulted the stairs with ease; the only thing on her mind at that moment was getting to Soi. When she reached the top floor of the floor she cautiously. She withdrew her gun opening the door to the roof , only to see Soi who was tied up to a pole with a gag to her mouth. The goddess wasted no time in getting to Soi she quickly ran up to her.

Soi's eyes widen in shock at seeing Yoruichi, but she immediately kept shaking her head as if she was trying to tell Yoruichi to stay away from her. She didn't want Yoruichi to get hurt because of her, she could feel tears well up in her eyes as she saw the older woman run up to her.

"Yoruichi stay away from me," Soi shouted to able to hold back her tears as she watched the scene slowly unfold before her. It was as if time had stopped at that very moment for her, she could feel Yoruichi cradled her cheek lovingly as she held the gag in her hand.

"You don't have to worry about anything Soi. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Yoruichi smiled not realizing that her emotions were clouding her judgment. She quickly untied Soi's restraints, just when she had the last rope nearly untied she felt the barrel of a gun up against her back.

"Welcome back sis, I knew would come," Hisoka smiled his eyes completely focused on the woman that was before him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for ending it on this note, but I will update asap, I just had to get this chapter out of my head. This chapter does have two parts to it, the next part will be the final chapter. Right now I just had to post this, because it was nagging me so much. Please write a review.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	16. The Final Act pt 2

Entrapment

Paring: Soifon/Yoruichi

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this out, but I had a small case of writers block. I may change this chapter because I'm not sure if it is a good ending to this fic. I'm also thinking about a sequel to this story soon, but I'm not sure when I will release it.

Thanks for all of your reviews, they are a real encouragement for me to stick with it and they are also an inspiration.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader went MIA on me, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic, but let me know if you see any and I will correct them. **

**Entrapment 16**

"You're so predictable, it's sad, imagine my sister Yoruichi Shihouin dies because she let her heart get involved in the game," Hisoka chuckled his left hand remained holding the gun to the back of Yoruichi's head.

Yoruichi remained calm with a self-assured smile on her face as her eyes stared at Soifon who managed to free herself from the last rope that was tied around her arm. She averted her eyes from Soi letting them go down to the gun that was strapped to her side. The goddess wanted Soi to take the gun from her side as she caught Hisoka off guard in order to bring him down.

Soi's eye brows furrowed slightly at the thought of what Yoruichi was bringing to her attention. The thought of following through with this plan, made her nervous but she knew they had no time to think up another alternative. She slightly nodded her head and waited for Yoruichi's signal.

"I wouldn't say it's the end for me yet," Yoruichi started hoping to catch her brother's attention as Soi slowly grabbed her gun that was strapped to her side. "You know I always have an ace in the hole."

"Shit, you always had a habit for talking big. It's too bad you won't be saying that any ---

"What the fuck!" Hisoka shouted shocked at how quickly Yoruichi had managed to grab his wrist causing him to flip over with the gun now released from his hand.

Soi now stood over Hisoka with a gun pointed over his head. "Don't move," she growled relieved that she was now free from her restraints. She was holding herself back from shooting Hisoka in the head right at that moment.

"I should be telling you the same thing," Hisoka smiled a sadistic smirk on his face.

Soi didn't understand why Hisoka was still looking so self-assured. She was just about to remark on Hisoka's reaction but was silenced once she felt a blade strike her wrists, causing her to drop the gun that was in her hand. Soi attempted to pick the gun off the ground, but was stopped by a long katana that was now held to her neck.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Sora smiled maliciously as she held Soi in front of her.

Hisoka looked up from his position on the ground; a smirk was still on his face as he stared into Yoruichi's eyes. "Isn't this an unexpected turn of events," he started while his hands were spread as he stood up from the ground. The youngest Shihouin was pleased that situation appeared to be going in his favor now.

Yoruichi still held her other gun at Hisoka's head, a bead of sweet flowed down from her head at the thought of what would happen next. She cursed herself silently for forgetting that Hisoka's second in command would still come to his aid regardless of the situation. "Let her go, or else," she threatened taking the safety lock off of the gun.

Hisoka let out a mocked chuckle; he was surprised that despite the situation Yoruichi was in she was still willing to kill him. "If I were you I'd drop your gun or watch your girl friend die."

Yoruichi stared into Hisoka's amber eyes knowing that the he was serious although she knew that if she gave up Hisoka wouldn't hesitate to kill them both. She relaxed her grip on her gun, letting out a defeated sigh. Her eyes catching Soi's anxious ones that were clearly begging her not to give into to Hisoka's request. The goddess decided to play along as if she didn't have another trick up her sleeve; she allowed the loaded gun to slip from her hands to the ground. Without any words spoke Yoruichi withdrew another gun that was concealed from her side and shot Sora in the neck successfully hitting the other woman's trachea.

A painful scream filled the air as Sora released Soi; she staggered away from the other woman, her body now feeling like it was on fire. The smell of gun fire and burning flesh filled the air as Sora lost her momentum causing her weapons to fall to the ground along with her bloody body that was growing colder by the second.

Soi didn't hesitate to finish off the chance at stopping Sora from getting back up. She quickly picked up the gun she had before, and then let off two more bullets at the other woman. The beating of her heart started to increase every second as she brought her attention to shoot Hisoka next. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that Hisoka had beaten her to the opportunity to retaliate back.

"You bitch!" Hisoka snarled his attention now on Soi without hesitating he pulled the trigger to his gun releasing two bullets that were heading straight for Soifon.

Soi felt like a deer caught in the headlights, she couldn't understand why she couldn't move until she felt a hard shove that pushed her out of the bullets range. Her mouth opened wide in shock as she saw that Yoruichi was the one who pushed her out the way to take the bullets for her instead. She watched the goddess fall to the ground only a few feet away from her, her eyes were slightly low.

A sadistic smile was on Hisoka's face as he slowly walked over to Soi, he was happy that in the end he actually was the winner. "You just had to keep snooping around for answers, eh Soi?" He continued to smile as he grabbed Soi by her shirt; he stared at her in the eyes wickedly. "Looks like Yoruichi can't save you know."

"I wouldn't say that," Yoruichi muttered releasing the safety clip from her gun; blood was trickling down from her lip. She lucky was able to force herself to stand up while Hisoka was talking to Soi.

Hisoka turned around a shocked expression on his face at seeing that Yoruichi was still alive despite the fact that he had shot her twice. The sound of several shots being fired sounded off into the night once more. Hisoka let out a gasp as he fell to the ground his body drenched in his own blood, his gun fell to the ground with him.

"Yoruichi!" Soi shouted running to her lovers aid she noticed that the other woman's gunshot wounds were to her shoulder and abdomen.

"I'm ok Soi?" Yoruichi muffled, her hand attempting to reach up to Soi's tear stained face. She felt her body was getting colder by the moment she struggled to keep her eyes open as her vision started to get blurrier by the second. The goddess felt her eyes close allowing the darkness to subside.

"Yoruichi stay with me!" Soi begged trying to hold her lover up, while disregarding the blood that was staining her clothes. She felt as if her entire world was crashing before her eyes, she didn't even notice the police sirens that were now blaring around the building.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"She gave us quit a scare, but she'll be alright with a little rest," a soft spoken voice mentioned in the darkness.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Soi questioned concern was evident in her tone of voice.

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes seeing two blurred figures taking shape right in front of her. She immediately recognized the raven haired woman that was anxiously standing over her with a blood stained police uniform on. "Soi?" She slurred a smile starting to hug her lips at seeing that her lover was ok.

"Yoruichi, I'm so glad you're ok," Soi hugged the tan woman a few tears went down from her face relieved that her lover had woken up. "I thought you would never wake up, you've been asleep for two days.

"No wonder I feel well rested," Yoruichi smiled despite the fact that she was feeling the effects of her surgery on her body. She pushed herself up to sit up in bed, allowing some room for Soi to sit down.

"I'll be back to check up on your progress later," Dr. Retsu smiled warmly as she headed for the door.

Yoruichi waited for the door to shut behind the doctor before she questioned Soi about what happened after the shooting a few days ago. Her amber eyes stared warmly at her lover who was seated in a chair next to her bed. The goddess patted an empty spot on her hospital bed, noticing that her lover's eyes were slightly red with small bags hanging down from them. "You look like you could use some sleep," she started.

"I'll be fine," Soi muttered taking a seat on the bed, a smile forming on her face. She had been up for the past two days without any sleep to her relief she was given sick leave from work right after her case had been solved.

"What happened with your case?" Yoruichi questioned she was curious if her family had been caught.

Soi shook her head in disbelief at what the other woman asked her. "You really scared me you know that? I almost thought…." She heaved a heavy sigh attempting to not allow her emotions to take control although she wanted to embrace Yoruichi once more.

"You didn't have to worry. I told you I'm not going anywhere," Yoruichi said cupped Soi's chin affectionately, her lips gently brushed up against the younger woman's lips. She hated the fact that she caused the other woman pain but didn't want her to worry about her.

"W…w….we still have a lot of work to do concerning that case," she stuttered, a light blush formed on her face as she looked down at the bed sheets feeling slightly embarrassed that a simple kiss made her stutter. She glanced up at Yoruichi, happy that one person that she loved was still alive. It puzzled her on how Yoruichi could have this effect on her. She remembered forcing herself to stay awake throughout Yoruichi's entire operation; even though her job insisted that she return to work once the older woman was stable.

"That's alright, I'm with you all the way," Yoruichi smiled an affectionate gleam in her eyes at being able to protect her lover.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Several weeks later the Nobles case was labeled as the trial of the century for the entire city of Japan. Over two-hundred people including several cops within the Tokyo police were charged with several accounts of first degree murder, arson, illegal drug trafficking and embezzlement. The city of Tokyo confiscated over twenty tons of cocaine which the police estimated that it could be sold for six-hundred million dollars.

Soi sat on the defendant side of the court room along Yoruichi seated right next to her. The court room was silent awaiting the jury to make their final decision of the case concerning of her being framed for killing Kira. The Asian woman felt like mire seconds were turning into hours as she watched the twelve members of jury walk back into the courtroom.

"Jury have you reached a decision?" Yamamoto questioned breaking the silence that was in the courtroom, he eyed Hisoka who stood up in crutches but was also on the defendant side being restrained by two bailiffs.

"Of course sir, we the jury find detective Soifon not guilty of all charges against her however the jury fines Hisoka Shihouin guilty of the following : four accounts on first degree man slaughter and illegal drug trafficking ," A short woman with red hair replied standing up confidently.

"What the fuck!" Hisoka shouted disregarding the fact that he was in handcuffs. He immediately knocked down his chair scowling in Soi's direction.

"Mr. Shihouin calm yourself or I'll add onto your sentence," Yamamoto yelled his eyes narrowed at the younger man that now had three bailiffs attempting to restrain him.

"Fuck you! I get charged for doing my job and you let that bitch get off?" Hisoka growled he knocked down his attorney that was seated next to him. He raised one of his crutches in his left hand unsteadily and was about to throw it at the judge until he was struck in the face by another cop.

"Remove him from the courtroom now," Yamamoto commanded directing three other policemen to restrain the angry man.

"This isn't over I'll make every last one of you pay! I'll be back! " Hisoka yelled while being dragged out of the courtroom.

Yoruichi could only shake her head at her brother's rash behavior, she thought it was funny how he still was putting up a fight even though he was label being half-dead.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Soi did you hear me?" Yoruichi called causing her girl friend to snap out of her dazed as they stood in the goddess living room.

Soi couldn't help but pondered Hisoka's last words as he was being dragged out of the courtroom to jail. She shuttered at the thought of seeing Hisoka's irrational behavior during the entire trial. The youngest Shihouin heir lost his entire demeanor once the courts has declared him guilty of all accounts of first degree murder, larceny and three felonies of illegal drug trafficking. Hisoka's voice ranged the courtroom promising that he would be back to take revenge on everyone including the judge himself.

"Come 'on Soi let's get going or will miss our flight," Yoruichi said grabbing two suite cases that were on the floor.

Soi quickly snapped out of her thoughts, hesitant about the idea of actually going after Yoruichi's father to bring him in to be judged. "Yoruichi are you sure about doing this? I thought you said you were going to retire from working for the government."

A mischievous grin showed on Yoruichi's face as she took off the black shades she was wearing. "Tch, who said we were going to Puerto Rico for business? I did tell you I was going to help you relax, right?"

Soi felt her entire face turn red at the very thought of vacation that her and Yoruichi were about to embark on. "B...b…but what about capturing you're dad and Aizen?"

Yoruichi placed the suite cases on the floor once more, and then wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulder her face lingering to Soi's lips slowly. "We've got plenty of time to do that, besides I need to be spending more time on what really matters," she answered capturing Soi's lips in a soft kiss.

Soi allowed herself to relax into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Yoruichi's neck. She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to be brought to a close at the thought of the case and paper work that awaited her. Soi decided that for once she too would focus on what really mattered to her, knowing that with Yoruichi on her side there was nothing that they couldn't do.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well I hope that this ending was good, although I may change it or add a little more length to it. Please write a review and let me know exactly what you think about it. I'm glad that I was finally able to finish this fic, it's hard to believe that it's almost been a year since I started this fic and it has been one crazy ride, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


End file.
